L'amour plus fort que tout
by Bella286
Summary: Après la mort de leurs amis, toute l'école est en émoi.Ginny souffre, seul Drago semble s'en apercevoir. Mais l'arrivée de nouveaux élèves va changer bien des choses... H&H, D&G FIC COMPLETE
1. tant de souffrance

Bonjour ! Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fic, qui j'espère vous plaira autant que la précédente. A la base, cette fic est la suite de _« jusqu'à ce que la mort nous réunisse »_, et est née suite à la demande de Fanny Radcliffe, dc comme sans elle je n'aurais jamais eu l'idée de cette suite, alors c'est logique que ma fic lui soit dédiée, même si elle a largement dérivée de son concept de départ, vous verrez comment… Enfin voilŠ                                           Donc en ce qui concerne ma fic, il serait mieux que vous ayez lu l'autre, ou sinon, sachez simplement que Harry et Hermione sont morts, ils se sont tués car ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble. Mais comme on dit, l'amour est plus fort que tout … Donc elle débute ce fameux soir, puis comme on ma la svt demandé, il y aura les réactions, les regrets, et on verra comment chacun à leur manière Ginny et Ron vont surmonter cette perte… Bien sûr, fan oblige Drago fera son apparition, dans le rôle du preux chevalier sauveur de la jolie princesse (lol), ainsi que deux nouveaux élèves, différents, qui viendront poursuivre leurs études à Poudlard, mais ils ne s'averront pas si différents que ça, ni même nouveaux… Mais j'en dis pas plus, et vous laisse lire ce 1er chap… 

**Si, une dernière petite chose, le titre est sûrement même très certainement provisoire, le temps que je trouve mieux…**

Chapitre 1 

**                    « Tant de souffrance… » **

Allongé dans son lit, Ron n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il n'avait de cesse de tourner et de se retourner, s'emmêlant dans ses draps, puis il finit par se caler sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts, fixant un point invisible au plafond… Au bout de quelques minutes, il tourna légèrement la tête vers le lit d'Harry, écarta les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, et vit qu'une fois de plus, le lit de son ami était vide. Il poussa un léger soupir, se tourna vers le mur, sa tête posée sur son bras replié, et il demeura ainsi quelques minutes encore, les yeux toujours ouverts. Puis, gagné par la fatigue, il les ferma et plongea dans un sommeil tourmenté, à contre cœur. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, sans trop savoir pourquoi, et ne pouvait se défaire de cette impression, cette étrange angoisse, ce malaise qui l'habitait depuis sa dernière entrevue avec son meilleur ami. Ce soir là, peu de temps après que les derniers élèves se soient couchés, et alors qu'Hermione s'affaissait à rendre la salle convenable, Harry était venu s'asseoir près de lui, sur le canapé au coin du feu. Sans un mot, sans un regard échangé, ils étaient restés ainsi quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry rompe le silence qui s'était installé.

- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis quand j'étais petit. Peut être parce que j'étais différent, ou peut être bien parce que Duddley prenait un malin plaisir à terroriser tout ceux qui s'approchaient de moi, mais le fait est que je n'ai jamais étais proche de quelqu'un, quelqu'un sur qui je pouvais me reposer, en qui avoir confiance, et qui m'aiderait à traverser toutes les épreuves que la vie mettrait sur ma route…

Ron l'écoutait attentivement, attendant avec curiosité et crainte de savoir où son ami voulait en venir. Il l'observait, alors que, sans quitter le crépitement du feu dont les flammes dansaient dans la cheminée, Harry poursuivait son discours.

- Quand j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre, et à accepter. Je ne savais pas de quoi il s'agissait, et pour tout avouer, je n'ai pas cru un seul mot de ce que me disait Hagrid, je le trouvais un peu fou, mais j'avais devant moi la seule possibilité qui s'offrait à moi de pouvoir quitter les Dursley, et je ne pouvais pas la rater. J'ai alors suivi Hagrid, et je n'ai jamais, à aucun moment, regretté le choix que j'avais fait. Une nouvelle vie avait commencé, une vie qui me plaisait, dans laquelle j'étais à l'aise, et surtout une vie où je n'avais pas la crainte de me faire battre ou de dire un mot de travers. Ensuite, dans le train, j'ai fait ta connaissance, et j'ai tout de suite su qu'on allait devenir ami. Tu étais spécial, différent, et tu avais l'air à la fois si calme et serein que je me suis senti bien et en confiance, avec toi. Et j'avais raison, car en six années, on ne s'est jamais disputé, du moins jamais violemment, et j'en suis très heureux. On a toujours était ami, complice, on a traversé tant d'épreuves ensemble  qu'elles n'ont fait que renforcer notre amitié… Ce que je voudrais simplement te dire, c'est que tu es le meilleur et le plus loyal des amis que l'on puisse avoir, et je suis fier de t'avoir comme meilleur ami…

- Arrêtes, à t'entendre, c'est la dernière fois que l'on se voit… répliqua son ami, toutefois mal à l'aise, ce à quoi Harry ne répondit que par un faible sourire. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit, Harry le serra dans ses bras et le relacher quelques secondes plus tard, avant de monter rejoindre Hermione, partie un peu plus tôt, après l'avoir embrassé et souhaité bonne nuit.

Oui, cette « discussion » était troublante, beaucoup trop à son goût. Mais emporté par le sommeil, il se promit d'aller éclaircir tout ça dès le lendemain matin.

A peine réveillé, mais toujours endormi, Ron ouvrit rapidement les yeux en entendant l'agitation qui régnait dans la chambre. Il se leva, s'habilla rapidement et descendit les escaliers qui les menait dans leur salle commune. En bas régnait la même agitation, des élèves bougeaient dans tout les sens, d'autres pleuraient, effondrés contre leurs amis, d'autres restaient immobiles, le regard vide, comme figés d'horreur. Debout sur la dernière marche, Ron fit le tour de la pièce d'un seul regard, et sentit une vague d'inquiétude le submerger. Qu'était il arrivé pour mettre autant d'élèves dans cet état l ? Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'y réfléchir très longtemps puisque, tournant la tête vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir, il croisa le regard désespéré, les yeux rougis et gonflés par les larmes, de sa sœur, qui resta immobile, figée, quand les yeux se plantèrent dans les siens. Aussitôt, il se précipita vers sa sœur, qu'il n'avait jamais supportée voir pleurer. A peine il fut arrivé à sa hauteur qu'elle l'enlaça, se raccrochant à lui comme elle l'aurait fait avec une bouée de sauvetage, perdue en pleine mer. Il la laissa pleurer quelques instants, se contentant d'être là pour elle, présent, comme un grand frère qui réconforte sa petite sœur. Puis, toujours secouée de sanglots, et de grosses larmes perlant dans ses yeux, elle lui murmura, sans toutefois se détacher de son étreinte :

- C'est horrible… Ron, si tu savais… Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une chose pareille arriverait, c'est tellement…

- Eh… calme toi, la rassura t-il du mieux qu'il put. Sèches tes larmes, et dis moi ce qu'il se passe ici, tout ça est inquiétant… Et Harry et Hermione, où sont-ils ? comment n'ont-ils pas pu être réveillés avec autant d'agitation ? la questionna Ron, sans remarquer qu'à l'évocation de ses amis, sa sœur était devenue de nouveau livide.

- Viens… Suis moi, je vais te montrer… se contenta t-elle de répondre en lui agrippant le poignet, et en l'entraînant à sa suite.

C'est ainsi que, en silence, ils sortirent de la salle, ce qui procura à Ron une sorte de soulagement. Voir tout ces élèves pleurer le mettait mal à l'aise, le troublait, d'avantage qu'il ignorait de quoi il en retournait. Mais ses inquiétudes s'accrurent quand sa sœur s'arrêta, et c'est à ce moment seulement qu'il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient devant la porte de la chambre d'Hermione.

- Vas-y seul… Entre.. Mais je te préviens, tu risques d'être choqué… déclara doucement Ginny, ses mots entrecoupés de sanglots, et le regard perdu dans le vide.

Elle lâcha la main de son frère et se laissa glisser le long du mur qui longeait la chambre. Surpris, troublé, mais surtout très inquiet, Ron posa sa main sur la poignée, et doucement, il la tourna, se contentant de pousser la porte et de faire un pas pour pénétrer dans la chambre. A sa grande surprise, il n'était pas seul. Le professeur Rogue était tapis dans l'ombre, son visage habituellement si froid et inexpressif affichait ce matin une mine déconfite, ses traits déformés par l'horreur. Il gardait cependant le silence. Un peu plus loin, le professeur McGonagall était totalement désemparée. Elle pleurait, ses mains fixes plaquées contre sa bouche, témoin de son effroi. Elle se serait effondrée si elle ne se retenait pas contre le mur… De l'autre côté enfin se tenait Dumbledore, assis sur une chaise, son visage entre les mains, en signe de désolation. Il regardait la scène, comme pour se prouver une nouvelle fois que tout cela était bien réel. Ron, d'où il se trouvait, observait alternativement les professeurs, troublé devant ce tableau, dont les protagonistes semblaient figés, attendant de se réveiller de ce cauchemar.

- C'est terminé  Pompom… cessez de vous agiter de la sorte, on ne peut plus rien faire….lança Dumbledore sans bouger d'une once, à l'infirmière que Ron n'avait pas remarqué.

- Mais qu'avons nous fait ? Merlin, qu'avons nous fait ? Tout cela est de notre faute…se lamenta McGonagall  d'une voix tremblante.

Et c'est alors que Ron, pour la première fois s'intéressa à ce qui se trouvait au delà des professeurs. Il fit un pas en avant, mais fut stoppé sur place par rogue qui lui barra le chemin avec son bras.

- Je ne vous conseille pas Weasley…

Mais Ron fit fi de cet avertissement, et entreprit un nouveau pas, se rapprochant de ce qui semblait être le lit d'Hermione. Et ce qu'il vit le laissa perplexe, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de si étrange, de si horrible à ce que… Attendez une minute, si toute l'école était en émoi, et si même les professeurs pensaient que.. c'est qu'il ne pouvaient qu'être… Soudain, on comprenant, sa vision de ses deux amis enlacés, semblant dormir paisiblement le figea d'horreur, lui glaçant le sang.  Un couteau enfoncé minutieusement en plein cœur aurait semblé dérisoire à côté de la douleur qu'il ressentait.  Il se senti vidé de l'intérieur, de tout sentiment, comme si tout autours de lui s'était brusquement arrêté. Ses jambes se dérobèrent, le souffle lui manqua, puis soudainement, tout son repas de la veille sembla vouloir s'extirper de son corps, et il sortit précipitamment de la chambre. Il couru aux toilettes où dans un violent haut le cœur, il vomit tout ce qu'il avait mangé la veille. Il sortit, pantelant, se retenant au mur qui longeait le couloir. Quelques pas faisant, il s'arrêta, ses jambes refusant un pas de plus, et il se laissa glisser contre le mur. Prenant son visage entre ses mains, il se laissa aller, pleurant, extériorisant toute la douleur qu'il avait ressenti depuis quelques minutes, qui lui avaient paru une éternité. Il pleurait, il avait mal, et à ce moment là, il s'en voulait tellement de n'avoir rien vu, rien compris, que la seule pensée qui lui venait était de les rejoindre, de mourir, pour ne plus ressentir cette souffrance, ce vide, cette horreur dont il avait été le témoin. Plus jamais il ne pourrait se faire face, regrettant à jamais de ne rien avoir vu, de ne rien avoir voulu voir, comprendre. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, il l'avait senti, mais n'avait rien fait…. Sa douleur était telle qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, mourir, saisir la moindre occasion de s'ôter la vie, comme il avait ôté la vie de ses amis… La seule chose qui l'en empêcha était l'image de sa sœur, totalement effondrée par la perte de son frère, soutenue par toute sa famille, plongée dans le même tourment, la même tristesse. Non, pour rien au monde il ne leur infligerait cela. C'était son calvaire, son fardeau, et il l'assumerait…

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne sentit pas les bras de sa sœur s'enroulaient autours de ses épaules et le serraient aussi fort qu'elle put, mêlant ses larmes aux siennes, et partageant la même douleur. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, puis elle s'écarta légèrement, et la vue brouillée par les larmes, et lui demanda faiblement

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Qu'est ce qu'on va devenir sans eux ? C'est tellement dur…

- Je sais, si seulement on pouvait revenir en arrière, tout changer… mais on peut pas, et… il va falloir apprendre à vivre avec, sans eux…

Les jours qui passèrent furent difficiles, et chaque seconde sembla durer une éternité. Tous avaient appris la nouvelle, et personne ne trouvait les mots justes pour exprimer leur chagrin, et pour réconforter les jeunes Weasleys. Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les conflits et rivalités avaient été mis de côté. Tous, sans exception, restaient sans voix, comme anéantis, même les serpentards avaient cessé leurs insultes. Pour la première fois, ils semblaient réellement touchés par l'événement, même si certains semblaient totalement indifférents, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins sans voix, et baissaient les yeux en croisant ceux vides de toute expression des Weasleys.

Même les professeurs ne savaient trop comment réagir, faire face à cet évènement qui les dépassait. Mais le comportement du professeur de potion restait sans aucun doute le plus troublant. Son visage avait perdu sa froideur, et il semblait sans cesse tourmenté, se rongeant les sangs, comme s'il était face à un dilemme. Sans nul doute il était le plus affecté par la mort de ces deux élèves, morts par amour, par des liens qu'ils auraient tant aimé pouvoir renier, mais qui, plus fort que tout, les avait contraints à cette finalité. Leur professeur semblait regretter la situation, même si, comme le lui avait fait remarqué Ron dans un excès de colère, il devait se réjouir d'être débarrassé de l'insolente Miss Je-sais-tout et de la progéniture de son pire ennemi. Cette réflexion, que tout pensaient si fort mais n'osaient dire, lui valut une gifle qui le laissa de marbre. Il soutint le regard de son professeur qui ne sembla pas choquer de son attitude, puis ramassa ses affaires et sortit du cours, calmement, sous les yeux interdits de Drago. Il l'avait toujours détesté, mais comme pour Harry et Hermione, cette animosité n'était qu'un leur, une façade qui cachait une sentiment bien plus profond qu'il n'osait s'avouer, un sentiment de jalousie, d'admiration qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, sentiment qu'il haïssait tellement qu'il en avait naturellement transposé sa rancœur contre ceux à l'origine de ce sentiment. Mais cette fois, il ne pouvait se résoudre à les insulter, jugeant qu'ils souffraient assez pour ne pas en rajouter. Ils les observait souvent, l'un et l'autre, mais le plus affecté des deux était sans nul doute Ginny. Selon Drago, elle était la plus fragile, la plus vulnérable des deux, et avait perdu à la fois sa meilleure amie et le garçon qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps. Et sans savoir pourquoi, il se jura de veiller sur elle, de la protéger et de tout faire pour lui éviter d'avantage de souffrance… De plus, il savait, par son père, que Voldemort recherchait de nouveaux partisans, et Drago savait que la douleur et le sentiment d'impuissance était source de tout engagement. Le jugement faussé par la rancœur, la colère, une souffrance trop grande, beaucoup de partisans l'étaient devenus de cette façon, il était bien placé pour le savoir…

Quand la fin de l'heure sonna, Drago sortit de ses pensées et ramassant ses affaires, il sortit précipitamment de la salle. Il avait cours à l'autre bout du château, dans le parc plus précisément, mais il ne se dépêchait pas pour autant. Il longeait les longs couloirs de Poudlard, et se dirigea vers la zone du parc où aurait lieu son cours. Il faisait froid, et la neige s'était mise à tomber depuis quelques jours. Il ajusta son écharpe, sortit ses gants, et promena ses regards dans le vaste parc.

 Quelque chose attira son attention, quelque chose d'inhabituelle. Il se tourna alors vers le château, et observa quelques secondes les élèves qui s'acheminaient vers leur cours, d'un pas résigné. Il changea alors de direction et marcha vers le lac. Quand il arriva à son hauteur, il distingua une forme, et s'aperçu alors qu'il s'agissait de la jeune Weasley, le regard vague, perdu dans la contemplation du lac. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues, et Drago se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle semblait si désemparée, si triste, qu'il ne pouvait que comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, sans faire de bruit pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Elle avait remontée ses genoux, qu'elle enlaçait de ses bras, sa tête appuyée sur. Il s'avança vers elle, se mit à sa hauteur, et du dos de sa main lui caressa la joue. Elle eut un sursaut de surprise, mais quand elle se tourna vers lui, et qu'elle plongea son regard rempli de larmes sur lui, il comprit qu'il avait eut tort, pendant si longtemps, et que personne ne devait mériter une peine pareille. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne soufflèrent mot pendant de longues secondes, puis semblant se réveiller, elle lui murmura, avant de retourner à la contemplation du lac 

- Pas aujourd'hui Malefoy… s'il te plait, laisses moi tranquille…

- Je… je veux t'aider… répondit t-il en remuant à peine les lèvres. Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir, alors…

- Tu sais ce que je peux ressentir ? s'écria Ginny dans une soudaine colère. Toi, Drago Malefoy, qui n'a eut de cesse de nous critiquer, nous insulter et nous rabaisser pendant 5ans, Toi, le prétentieux, arrogant et suffisant serpentard, fils de mangemort, en devenir, toi qui est si méprisant et si froid, tu peux savoir ce que je ressens ? Que connais-tu de la souffrance, tu as toujours eu tout ce que tu voulais alors laisse moi…

- Tu ne me connais pas… se contenta t-il de répondre, face à toute la colère de Ginny. Il ne pouvait pas la blâmer, elle avait raison, et il ne méritait rien de plus que son mépris. De plus, elle avait besoin d'extérioriser, trop de souffrance et de rancœur s'accumulaient en elle, elle devait les faire sortir.

- C'est vrai… mais je n'en ai aucune envie, alors laisse moi, je veux plus te voir… ajouta t-elle en reposant sa tête sur ses genoux.

- Non, je ne te laisserai pas. Peut être que j'ai toujours été odieux avec vous, peut être qu'indirectement, tu en as le plus souffert, car tu manquais de discernement, de force, tu n'étais encore qu'une gamine, naïve et vulnérable, et tout ce que je pouvais dire t'affectait plus que les autres. Et j'en suis désolé, mais ce qui est fait est fait, je ne peux pas effacer toutes ces blessures. Mais saches que tu ne me connais pas, tout c que tu connais de moi n'est qu'une façade, un masque, je ne suis pas comme ça. Et pour ton information, tu ne détiens pas le monopole de la douleur, de la souffrance… Bien au contraire, ta vie n'a toujours été que bonheur, rire et joie, alors ne me juges pas, car tu ne sais rien de moi…

- Et je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai aucune envie de te connaître ! répliqua t-elle sèchement en se levant. S'il ne voulait pas la laisser, alors c'est elle qui partirait.

Elle fit quelques pas vers le château, laissant Drago seul face au lac, complètement interdit. Cette fille était vraiment étrange, mais renfermait tant de peine et de souffrance qu'il devait l'aider, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Mais pour le moment, il devait la laisser, il n'arriverait à rien avec elle, elle était trop énervée et bouleversée pour lui parler. Il prit alors le chemin du retour, sans prendre la peine de retourner en cours. Il descendit vers les cachots et s'engouffra derrière le tableau qui masquait l'entrée de la salle commune des serpentards. Il prit l'escalier et entra dans sa chambre, privilège dont il bénéficiait étant préfet. Il s'allongea sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, et réfléchi. Cette fille était vraiment étrange. Plus il l'approchait, et plus elle l'intriguait. Elle renfermait tant de choses, tant de mystères, de souffrance, car oui, elle souffrait, elle avait mal, tout son corps n'exprimait que souffrance… Mais il allait l'aider. Il ne savait pas comment, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il allait l'aider, et ce grâce à sa douleur, sa souffrance qui selon elle les différenciait, mais qui bien au contraire faisait la force de Drago… Oui, c'était sa souffrance, leur souffrance qui allait les rapprocher, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginer…

Un mois avait passé depuis l'évènement, et Poudlard commençait petit à petit à retrouver l'ambiance et la chaleur qui y régnait autrefois. Certes, le souvenir était toujours présent, mais il n'en restait qu'un souvenir,  et l'on ne s'y référait que par « l'avant » ou « l'après », sans jamais oser clairement nommer ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout les élèves avaient reprit leur vie, Ron semblait allait un peu mieux, et Ginny aussi, en apparence. En apparence, car comme l'avait fait remarquer Drago, Ginny avait toujours été la plus fragile, al plus vulnérable, celle qui prend tout trop à cœur, qui encaisse sans en parler, et qui souffre en silence. C'était ce qu'avait remarqué Drago en tout cas, de loin, à son plus grand regret, car la jeune gryffondor ne le laissait pas approcher de trop près…

Ron, de son côté, semblait lui aussi aller mieux. Il avait reprit une vie presque normale, assistait de nouveau à chacun de ses cours, et avait même l'autorisation de rentrer chez lui le week-end, avec Ginny, à caractère  exceptionnelle compte tenu des évènements.

Mais s'il allait mieux la journée, ses nuits étaient toujours très agitées. Il ne cessait de revoir les corps de ses amis, en apparence tendrement enlacés, comme un couple normale. Mais aussitôt, cette vision idyllique devenait plus sombre, plus macabre, leur peau devenait plus pale, plus froide, leur visage inexpressif, leur regard vitreux… Il se rappelait chaque seconde, dès l'instant où il avait pénétré dans la chambre, jusqu'à sa sortie précipitée… Il revoyait le professeur Rogue lui conseiller de ne pas avancer, qu'il ne le supporterait pas, il se souvint avoir croisé le regard du professeur de métamorphose, puis tourner la tête en entendant son directeur parler il revivait cette scène chaque nuit, dans les moindres détails, comme pour lui rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qu'il aurait pu éviter… Il se revoyait se tourner vers le lit, apercevoir ses deux amis, endormis, paisible, puis sans un mot, sans comprendre pourquoi, il s'était approché davantage et avait posé sa main sur celle d'Hermione, qu'elle avait apposée sur la joue d'Harry, dans une dernière caresse…. Il avait eu  un mouvement brusque, de terreur. Sa main était si froide, sans vie… C'est à ce moment là qu'il avait compris, et un regard vers les professeurs, qui évitaient à présent son regard, lui avait confirmer ses craintes. Il avait alors compris, et tout s'était enchaîné très vite.

Depuis un mois, il revivait sans cesse ces évènements, son repos en serait à jamais troublé. Et chaque nuit, il se réveillait dans un sursaut, et ne pouvait se rendormir, le visage de ses amis lui apparaissant dès qu'il fermait les yeux.

Un matin, quand il pénétra dans la grande salle, il s'aperçut qu'il y régnait une étrange agitation. Les élèves étaient excités, tous se parlaient entre eux, et Ron, se dirigeant vers la table des gryffondors, entendit quelques bribes de conversations, des questions majoritairement. Les uns se demandaient s'ils savaient qu'ils y étaient, d'où ils venaient, ou encore dans quelle maison ils seraient attribués. « Ils »… Ron se demandait bien de qui tout les élèves étaient en train de parler. Quand il s'assit à la table, il embrassa furtivement sa sœur et lui jeta un regard interrogatif, ce à quoi elle répondit

- Dumbledore a annoncé il y a cinq minutes à peine que deux nouveaux élèves allaient arriver dès ce soir. Mais il ne nous en a pas dit plus, donc tout le monde est impatient de savoir à quoi ils vont ressembler, et surtout dans quelle maison ils vont aller.

- Oh, je vois.. répondit-il simplement, son regard se voilant aussitôt.

- Moi aussi j'ai eu la même réaction, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Dumbledore ne cherche absolument pas à les remplacer, loin de là. Il essaye probablement de nous changer les idées. L'arrivée de ces élèves va apporter un souffle nouveau à Poudlard. Tout est devenu si triste…

- Et tu veux que je te rappelle pourquoi peut être ? répliqua t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, car en croisant le regard qui s'embuait de larmes de sa sœur, il comprit qu'il était injuste avec elle.

- Moi aussi j'en souffre figure toi. Moi aussi ils me manquent… Mais on doit arrêter de regarder seulement en arrière, il faut essayer d'aller de l'avant, même si c'est difficile… ajouta t-elle dans un murmure, avant de quitter précipitamment la salle, sous l'œil surpris de Drago.

La journée passa anormalement vite pour Drago. Peut être qu'inconsciemment, il avait hâte de connaître les nouveaux élèves, de savoir s'ils iraient à Gryffondors, s'ils deviendraient amis… Son dernier cours terminé, il monta dans son dortoir, s'arrêta quelques secondes devant le lit vide à côté de lui, déposa ses affaires sur son lit et redescendit dans la grande salle, où tous attendaient impatiemment les nouveaux élèves. Quand tous furent arrivé, et eurent commencé à manger, Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole.

- Chers élèves… Comment je vous en ai fait part ce matin, nous accueillons aujourd'hui deux nouveaux élèves. Ils s'agit de Miss Hailie Gensen et de Mr Honey Pully. Ils sont un peu effrayés à l'idée d'arriver en cours d'année, alors je vous serai reconnaissant de ne pas les assaillir de questions, mais de les accueillir comme ils se doit, et surtout de les laisser s'habituer à leur nouvel environnement.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, accompagnés du professeur McGonagall, Ron ne put s'empêcher de les comparer à ses amis. Il les jugea d'emblée très différents, la jeune fille réservée, blonde avec de belles boucles qui lui tombaient en cascade sur les épaules. Elle était tout de noir vêtue, tel un ange des ténèbres,  très mystérieuse. Elle portait de grandes bottes qui lui arrivaient au dessus du genou, un jupe noire ¾, fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse et portait un haut près du corps, mais dont les manches étaient assez longues, de sorte qu'elles lui recouvraient les mains jusqu'aux doigts. Ron la jugea, certes réservée, mais à la fois dégageant une certaine assurance, une arrogance qui l'insupportait déjà. Il imagina déjà les ravages qu'elle ferait à serpentard –puisque c'est là qu'elle sera envoyée, il en était sûr-, car elle était d'une beauté troublante. Elle avait de grands yeux d'un bleu profond, des lèvres bien dessinées, mises en valeur par un maquillage léger, et de très belles formes. Elle était vraiment très belle, un peut trop peut être… Le jeune homme, lui, paraissait beaucoup plus simple. Il était brun, le visage agréable, et n'avait de cesse de jeter des regards autours de lui. Il était visiblement mal à l'aise, il ne devait pas aimer être le centre d'intérêt d'autant de monde, un peu comme… Mais Ron se stoppa dans sa pensée. Il ne devait pas, il devait, comme lui avait dit Ginny, aller de l'avant, penser à autres choses. Quand ils arrivèrent face à Dumbledore, celui ci demanda d'aller chercher le choixpeau magique, et ainsi de définir, grâce à leurs qualités respectives, dans quelle maison ils seraient envoyés.

Le choixpeau sembla réfléchir un long moment, comme en proie au même dilemme qu'en première année, lorsqu'il avait longuement hésité à envoyer Harry à Gryffondor.

Soudain, de nombreux élèves applaudirent, ce qui sortit Ron de ses pensées. Ils voyaient ses mais applaudirent, il fit de même, sans pour autant savoir où le choixpeau les avaient envoyés. Finalement, il fut surpris de les voir tout deux s'approcher de leur table, et tout naturellement venir s'asseoir à côté de lui…


	2. un nouveau souffle

**Pff, vous êtes pas drôle ! comment je peux savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas l'air d'aimer cette fic, si vous ne me le dîtes pas ??? Je pourrais essayer de modifier qq truc, koike j'ai 8 chap de prêts, dc j'peux pas trop changer. En tt cas, c dommage, car j'aimerais bien connaître votre avis... stt ke cette fic a des aspects et des registres divers, et ke les 1ers chaps sont très différents des autres.. enfin voilà, merci bcp a Ange noire et Soleeiila pr leurs reviews, j'espère ke cette suite vous plaira… bonne lecture !**

****

**Rappel…**

_Soudain, de nombreux élèves applaudirent, ce qui sortit Ron de ses pensées. Ils voyaient ses mais applaudirent, il fit de même, sans pour autant savoir où le choixpeau les avaient envoyés. Finalement, il fut surpris de les voir tout deux s'approcher de leur table, et tout naturellement venir s'asseoir à côté de lui…****_

**Chapitre 2 :**

**              « un nouveau souffle »**

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Hailie, Hailie Gensen. Et toi tu es Ron Weasley, n'est ce pas ? commença Hailie.

- C'est exacte…euh, tu m'excuses, je dois y aller… maugréa Ron en se levant et en quittant la salle.

- Excuse le… lança une Ginny en se tournant vers la nouvelle. Il est un peu tendu en ce moment, et ne le prend pas mal mais il n'est pas aussi enthousiasme à l'idée de votre arrivée que les autres élèves.

- Pourquoi, que s'est t-il passé, on ne le connais même pas, comment peut il être contre notre arrivée dans cette école ? s'étonna Hailie.

- Je ne devrais pas t'en parler puisque tout le monde essaye d'oublier cette histoire, mais il y a environ un mois, Ron a perdu ses deux meilleurs amis, alors comprends le.. Voir arriver deux nouveaux élèves, un gars et une fille, envoyés à Gryffondor qui plus est… il vit cela comme une trahison en quelque sorte, comme si Dumbledore cherchait à les remplacer.

- C'est horrible.. je veux dire, ce qui est arrivé à ces deux élèves. Mais comment sont ils morts, que s'est il pass ?

- Si ça te dérange pas, je ne tiens pas vraiment à en parler.. répondit Ginny, son regard s'étant soudainement voilé, et sa voix ayant perdu toute sa bonne humeur.

- Je comprends.. et puis, c'est vrai que ça ne me regarde pas, si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, je…

- C'est pas ça.. c'est juste que, Harry et Hermione –les deux élèves-, étaient aussi mes meilleurs amis… Hermione la seule fille à qui je me confiais sans retenue, presque comme une sœur, et Harry…  j'étais amoureuse de lui depuis la toute première fois que je l'ai vue… et petit à petit, il est devenue un ami, un confident, un grand frère… C'est pour ça que j'ai encore du mal à en parler, parce qu'ils me manquent terriblement… ajouta t-elle la voix plus tremblante que jamais…

- Je suis désolée.. s'excusa Hailie. Je viens à peine d'arriver et je te fais pleurer… ola la, ton frère ne va pas m'apprécier…

- Comment sais tu que Ron est mon frère ? je ne te l'ai pas dit.. Oh, et que je suis étourdie, j'ai oubliée de me présenter, je m'appelle Ginny…

- … Weasley. Ne me regardes pas comme ça, les Weasleys sont une grande famille, très connue pour leur gentillesse, leur générosité... et leur nombreux enfants, tous plus roux les uns que les autres. Donc j'en est déduit que tu étais une Weasley. Et tu ressemble à ton frère comme deux gouttes d'eau, ça n'est pas très compliqué… ajouta Hailie en souriant malicieusement, fière de sa conclusion.

- C'est fou ce que tu lui ressembles…

- A qui ?

- A Hermione.. et ce n'est pas peu dire. Je mettais juré de ne pas faire ça, de ne pas chercher à les remplacer, vous cherchant des caractéristiques identiques, et c'est exactement ce que je fais, je suis désolée..

- Ce n'est rien, je suis même flattée.. enfin, si je dois prendre ça comme un compliment..

- Et tu peux, crois moi. Hermione était une fille extraordinaire, très brillante, très belle, beaucoup n'avaient d'yeux que pour elle… oh mais bien sûr, elle ne voyait rien, elle était tellement préoccupée par ses études, puis par Harry, qu'elle ne se rendait compte d'absolument rien.. Mais c'était une fille géniale, je regrette de ne pas lui avoir assez dit…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûre qu'elle peut t'entendre, et qu'elle t'en est reconnaissante… Bon, et si on parlait d'autre chose, histoire de ne pas finir en larmes avant la fin du repas.

- Si tu veux.. De quoi veux tu parler ?

- Hum… je ne sais pas trop.. Et si tu me disais plutôt qui est ce garçon qui n'arrête pas de nous regarder depuis tout à l'heure ? demanda Hailie en pointant un élève de la table face à elles.

- Lui… grimaça Ginny. Si tu veux un conseil, évite ce garçon le plus possible. Drago Malefoy n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable, crois moi. Sauf bien sûr si tu as des projets de carrière aux côté de Voldemort… ajouta Ginny, sans un frisson. Ce garçon ne peut t'attirer que des ennuis…

- C'est dommage, il est plutôt mignon je trouve…

- Il doit penser la même chose que toi puisqu'il n'arrête pas de t'observer –avec toute sa discrétion-, depuis que tu es arrivée, siffla Ginny, avec une voix étrange, comme emprunt de jalousie.

- Non, il n'est pas mon genre. Il est craquant, mais le genre mauvais garçon n'est pas trop mon truc. Je préfère les mecs entourés de mystères, simples, gentils, prévenants, qui ne cherche pas à attirer l'attention… Et quelque chose me dit que ce Drago n'est pas vraiment de ce genre là. De toute façon, ce n'est pas moi qui semble l'intéresser si tu veux mon avis…

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que.. Non, là tu fais fausse route. Drago Malefoy a toujours détesté ma famille, et me méprise à peu prés autant qu'il méprisait Harry ou Hermione, donc sans vouloir te vexer…

- Crois moi, je suis très forte pour ces choses là… ET vu comment il te regarde, ce mec là ne ressens pas que du mépris pour toi… a supposé qu'il t'ai réellement détestée un jour, évidement. Bon, je suis désolée, mais je dois te laisser, j'ai rendez vous avec Dumbledore pour qu'il me montre ma chambre et le fonctionnement de cette école.

- Ok, alors je te verrai après, et… Tu as une chambre à toi ? Je croyais que seuls les préfets en chef en avaient ?

- C'est exacte.. Dans mon ancienne école, j'étais préfète, et Dumbledore pense que c'est une bonne idée que je le sois ici, pour m'aider à m'intégrer aux autres et à me faire des amis.

- C'est une bonne idée… Tu savais que c'était Hermione qui était préfète en chef ? non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, s'empressa d'ajouter Ginny alors que sa nouvelle amie s'apprêtait à parler. Ca ne fait rien, il faut aller de l'avant. O mais j'y pense, tu vas pouvoir apprendre à connaître ce cher Malefoy, puisqu'il est l'autre préfète en chef.

- Hum.. Intéressant, je vais voir ce que je peux faire de lui.. déclara la jeune fille avant d'éclater de rire, suivie de prés par Ginny, qui se surpris à s'amuser, sincèrement pour la première fois depuis un mois.

Elle jeta un discret regard vers la table des serpentards, et aurait juré que Drago la regardait à cet instant là. Mais elle avait peut être rêv

Les jours passèrent relativement vite, et Hailie et Honey s'étaient très vite intégrés. Hailie était devenue la nouvelle amie de Ginny, elles étaient très complices, partageaient beaucoup de choses et Ron avait trouvé, malgré ses réticences, un ami en la personne d'Honey. Il était assez timide, réservé, et semblait toujours mélancolique, sans pour autant ne jamais aborder ce qu'il n'allait pas. Etant dans la même classe et la même maison, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble.

- Pourquoi êtes vous si odieux avec vos élèves ? questionna Honey à son professeur de potion alors que celui ci s'acharnait sur un élève du nom de Neville, s'il ne se trompait pas. N'en n'avez vous pas assez de passer votre temps à nous rabaisser, à nous critiquer, en prenant un plaisir sadique à nous humilier ? Etes vous si frustré, si insatisfait de votre misérable vie pour reporter toute votre rancune sur vos élèves ? lui cracha t-il en se levant, sans apercevoir la lueur de tristesse qui traversa le regard de son professeur.

- Suffit ! siffla Rogue, en s'approchant du jeune homme, qu'il fit taire d'une gifle qu'il jugea amplement méritée. Pour qui vous prenez vous pour oser me parler de la sorte ? Jamais aucun élève n'a osé me parler sur ce ton, pas même Potter, et pourtant, c'était un élève d'une insolence inouïe. Mais vous ne lui arrivez même pas à la cheville, il était plus malin que vous pour savoir s'arrêter à temps… Maintenant, s'écria t-il aux reste de la classe, prenez vos manuel page 245 et prenez en notes les ingrédients que je vais marquer au tableau. Ouvrez vos livres, pendant que je retire 50 pts à Mr Pully pour son incroyable insolence, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse que de stupidité, ajouta t-il en faisant claquer sa cape contre sa jambe et en retournant derrière son bureau.

Tout les élèves s'exécutèrent aussitôt, sans un bruit, de peur de provoquer de nouveau les foudres de leur professeur, qui s'affaissait à présent à copier les ingrédients au tableau.

- Je m'excuse… s'éleva faiblement la voix de Honey

- J'vous demande pardon ? minauda Rogue. J'ai du mal entendre Mr Pully.

- Je m'excuse, répéta t-il un peu plus fort cette fois. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais du vous parler de la sorte. Je regrette…

- Vous regrettez ? Laissez moi rire ! Les gens comme vous ne se préoccupent que de leur petite personne. Il ne voit que leur propre intérêt, et ne se soucient pas du mal qu'il peuvent faire, vous…

- Je me suis excus ! s'emporta Honey. J'ai dit que j'étais désolé de vous avoir blessé, je n'avais aucun droit, je regrette. N'avez vous donc jamais fait quelque chose que vous regrettez amèrement ? Ne vous a t-on jamais pardonné un erreur de jugement, une erreur commise sous l'effet de la colère et la rancune ?

- Sortez immédiatement !!! Et vous viendrez en retenue toute la semaine. Maintenant, dégagez, je ne veux plus vous voir ! s'écria Rogue, dans une colère si terrible que même Drago n'osa répliquer quoi que ce soit.

Personne ne l'avait mis dans cet état là auparavant, personne, pas même Potter…  Drago regarda l'élève ranger rapidement ses affaires, dans des mouvements brusques. Il l'observa prendre son sac et sortir de la salle en claquant la porte derrière lui. Drago ressentit un profond respect envers lui. Personne n'avait jamais osé dire à voix haute ce que tous pensaient… Et ce mec n'était pas là depuis un mois qu'il affrontait déjà les foudres de Rogue. Il était très courageux.. ou peut être totalement stupide, comme l'avait fait remarquer son professeur. Rogue.. Drago se retourna vers son professeur. Lui non plus il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état là. Il s'était emporté contre un élève, mais d'une rare violence, à tel point qu'il crut à un moment qu'il allait le frapper de nouveau et s'acharner sur lui. Après leur avoir crié de prendre leur manuel et de commencer la potion, Drago le vit s'asseoir derrière son bureau, las, fatigué. Il ouvrit un des tiroirs et en sorti un petite boite d'où il sortit un comprimé qu'il avala d'un coup, puis il prit sa tête entre ses mains, en signe de défaite. Drago n'avait jamais vu son professeur être autant bouleversé suite à une altercation avec un élève. Tout cela était étrange, très étrange, et Drago se jura de découvrir le vérité sur tout ça. Et puis d'abord qui était cet élève qui prenait tant de liberté et d'assurance, alors qu'il est à peine arrivé, et semble si réservé en dehors des cours…

Les journées passèrent, et l'incident fut vite oublié. La rébellion du nouvel élève fit rapidement le tour de l'école, mais bien vite, les élèves vaquèrent de nouveau à leurs occupations y compris Drago, qui s'était pourtant promis de découvrir qui était réellement cet étrange élève. C'était ce qu'il comptait faire, mais l'oublia complètement, au détour d'un couloir, quand il aperçut Ginny  assise sur les marches de l'entrée du château, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés sur ses genoux. Elle semblait ailleurs, le regard perdu dans le gris infini de l'hiver. Il faisait froid, le vent soufflait, et Drago frissonna, resserrant sa cape autours de lui.

- Tu veux attraper la mort Weasley ou quoi ? Il fait un froid pas possible ici, tu devrais rentrer…

- Et toi tu devrais me laisser tranquille et aller jouer avec tes petits copains mangemorts…

- Pourquoi es-tu toujours sur la défensive avec moi ? J'essaye d'être gentil avec toi, si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué.

- Gentil ? Je ne savais même pas que tu connaissais ce mot, répliqua Ginny provocante.

- J'essaye d'être gentil, alors mets-y du tiens si tu veux, ok ? Je ne te connais pas beaucoup, c'est vrai, mais je me suis dit qu'en ce moment, tu devais te sentir un peu seule, et qu'un peu de compagnie te ferais du bien.. Tu n'as pas l'air bien, il serait lâche de te provoquer maintenant.

- Oh, je vois, donc maintenant, tu éprouves de la pitié pour la pauvre petite Weasley, celle qui est fragile, vulnérable, qui a perdu ses amis, alors tu as pitié de moi.. Mais je ne veux pas de ta pitié Malefoy, je n'ai besoin de rien, et encore moins de toi ! cingla t-elle.

- Attends… répliqua t-il calmement, en lui saisissant le poignet, alors qu'elle se levait pour repartir.

- Ne me touches pas ! s'écria t-elle en retirant sa main d'un geste brusque.

- Calme toi, je ne te veux pas de mal, je te l'ai déjà dit… Je veux juste que tu me laisses une chance de me rattraper, de te prouver que je vaux mieux que l'image que je donne de moi.. Et si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, ni pour moi, fais le au moins pour Hermione…

- Ne prononce pas son nom ! s'emporta Ginny les larmes aux yeux. Tu ne la connaissais pas, tu passais ton temps a l'humilier, comment peux tu me demander de te pardonner en son nom, alors que c'est sans doute elle qui a le plus souffert de toi ?

- Justement, je regrette.. Je regrette tout ce que j'ai pu faire par le passé, mais je ne pourrais jamais lui demander pardon à elle. Alors je souhaite me racheter, auprès de toi. De plus, Hermione aurait été enchantée d'un rapprochement entre les maisons, tu sais à quel point elle aurait aimé voir Sepentards et Gryffondors tous réunis…

- Tu es injuste, céda Ginny en pleurant. Tu n'as pas le droit de te servir d'elle pour arriver à tes fins, je te déteste… murmura t-elle peu crédible, alors qu'il l'approcha de lui et l'enserra de ses bras, où elle s'abandonna sans retenue, se laissant aller pour la première fois depuis des semaines… dans les bras de son pire ennemi. Mais il y avait quelque chose de rassurant à être dans ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux, et enroulant ses bras autours de son cou, elle se blottit contre lui.

- Alors, où tu en es avec Drago ? s'exclama Hailie en sautant sur le lit de Ginny.

- Nulle part, pourquoi ? demanda innocemment Ginny.

- Ne me dis pas ça, je t'ai vue avec lui cette après midi. Vous aviez l'air très.. proches…

- Il me consolait…

- Bah je veux bien être consolée par un mec comme lui moi. Mais après ça, tu va pas me dire qu'il n'est pas intéressé par toi. Je ne suis pas ici depuis longtemps, mais d'après la réputation qu'il semble avoir, ce n'est pas le genre de mec très gentleman, doux et attentionné qu'il était avec toi…

- Tu as peut être raison… Mais c'est étrange, d'habitude, il est si détestable, si suffisant, alors que là, il semblait si gentil, si doux et tendre avec moi… C'était troublant. Et en plus, il m'a dit qu'il regrettait toutes ces années passées, et qu'il souhaitait se racheter du mal qu'il avait fait à Hermione en m'aidant, car c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

- Et il a tout à fait raison.. enfin, selon moi se rattrapa t-elle. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire d'Hermione, c'était une fille à qui son rôle de préfète tenait à cœur. Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait aimé que les maisons se rapprochent, et oublient leur haine respective, alors penses à elle… Et ne te replie pas sur toi même, laisses quelqu'un s'attacher à toi, au lieu de fuir. Mais quelque chose me dit que ça ne te semble pas si désagréable d'être dans les bras de Drago, je me trompe ? demanda Hailie en souriant, alors que Ginny vira soudainement au rouge.

- Mais dis donc, au lieu de parler de moi, et si tu m'en disais un peu plus sur Honey ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de lui parler, mais il me semble qu'il ne t'est pas indifférent non plus.

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison, mais… souffla Hailie, une once de tristesse dans la voix, et son regard se voilant aussitôt.

- Mais… ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne le trouves pas mignon ? Il est très craquant, très charismatique…

- Si, bien sûr.. Seulement, je ne peux pas l'aimer …

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Ginny, soudainement très intéressée.

- A cause du garçon avec qui j'étais avant… murmura t-elle dans un souffle.

- Pourquoi, il est jaloux ? la questionna naïvement.

- Non, il est mort…

- Oh ! je suis désolée, je ne savais pas, je.. bafouilla Ginny. Mais, que s'est –il pass ???

- Je l'aimais, et il est mort, par ma faute. Enfin, ce n'était pas réellement ma faute, c'était… un accident reprit-elle après une courte pause.  Et c'est une des raisons qui m'ont poussé à changer d'école, car son image me hantait, j'avais l'impression de le voir partout, et qu'il me rappelait que c'était ma faute. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas aimer Honey, je ne mérite pas d'être heureuse, d'être aimée, je n'ai pas le droit…

- Mais ça, tu ne crois pas que c'est à lui de décider ?

- Non, je ne veux pas. Tu ne comprends pas, c'est de ma faute s'il est mort, à cause de moi, parce qu'il m'aimait ! Alors je n'ai pas le droit, je ne mérite pas de connaître de nouveau l'amour… De toute façon, j'aurais l'impression de le trahir, de trahir son amour si je sortais avec d'autre…

- Mais justement, s'il t'aimait tant que ça, tu ne crois pas qu'il préférerait te savoir heureuse plutôt que là, à te morfondre, malheureuse comme tout ? C'est pour ça alors que tu es toujours si mélancolique, si triste, si distante parfois. Dès que l'on parle des garçons, où de ton ancienne école, tu te renfermes sur toi-même… Mais tu sais quoi, on va faire un pacte !!

- Un pacte ? Quel genre de pacte ? s'étonna Hailie.

- J'arrête de fuir Drago, je suis plus gentille avec lui, mais toi en échange tu me promets de cesser d'être aussi triste, d'aller de l'avant, et de laisser Honey s'intéresser un peu à toi, d'accord…

- …

- D'accord ? répéta Ginny.

- Très bien… mais je ne te promet rien.

- Super ! s' exclama Ginny. Bon, et si tu me parlais un peu de vous d'eux ? Je vous vois bien échanger des regards, des petits sourires… Même si aucun de vous d'eux ne semble se décider, je suis sûre qu'il se passe quelque chose…

- Mais tu connais déjà mon point de vue sur la question… C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt mignon. Par différents aspects, il me fait penser à… à mon ex. Il est mystérieux, réservé, charismatique, il semble ailleurs constamment, mais il n'hésite pas à dire ce qu'il pense, et ça j'aime beaucoup. Il est gentil avec moi, j'apprends à le connaître peu à peu…

- C'est étrange, quand vous êtes arrivés, on aurait pensé que vous vous connaissiez déj

- Non, pas du tout. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant, je ne savais même pas qu'un autre élève arrivait en même temps que moi. Mais sur le moment, il m'a semblé familier, comme si je le connaissais déjà. Mais on ne fait que se croiser, en fait, je ne le connais pas beaucoup… Ce que je sais de lui, c'est ce que toi tu sais. Il est nouveau, renfermé sur lui même, et a des yeux verts si profonds… On a l'impression de s'y noyer dès que je le regarde, c'est troublant….

Elles continuèrent de discuter pendant de longues heures, et une bonne partie de la soirée. Le lendemain, Hailie se leva de bonne heure, et croisa Drago, assis dans un fauteuil en train d'étudier.

- Tu es déjà debout ? demanda t-elle doucement.

- Oui, je dois étudier, j'ai un devoir de métamorphose ce matin… Mais bonjour aussi Hailie, bien dormi ?

- Oh, désolée, je suis malpolie. Bonjour Mal.. Drago. J'espère que tu vas réussir ton devoir.. Mais je dois te laisser je dois aller travailler à la bibliothèque, j'ai un devoir de potion et… Au fait, pourquoi est ce que tu m'appelles Hailie ?

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est ton prénom… je me trompe ?

- Non, non, c'est pas.. je veux dire si, c'est mon nom, mais d'habitude, tu appelles tout le monde par son nom de famille…

- En fait… je n'écoutais pas quand le vieux fou vous a présenté, et du coup jesaispascommentut'appelles…. Bredouilla Drago mal à l'aise ce qui amusa beaucoup Hailie, qui s'approcha de lui en souriant, et lui tendit la main.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Hailie Gensen, et toi ?

- Drago Malefoy.. répondit-il en entrant dans son jeu, et en lui serrant la main, lui adressant au passage un de ses sourires charmeurs.

- Tu sais que Ginny te tuerait si elle te voyait me faire du charme ? se moqua t-elle. Je plaisante.. ajouta t-elle en voyant Drago rougir légèrement. Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je te vois rougir.. Vu comme ça, tu as l'air presque…  normale ! Bon, je dois y'aller, à très bientôt Drago, conclua t-elle en prenant son livre et en s'apprêtant à sortir. Mais quand elle arriva devant la porte, il l'interpella :

- Gensen ! Le devoir que tu veux faire, c'est bien celui de potion… ?

- Oui…

- Celui de potion… à rendre pour dans deux semaines ?

- Euh.. oui, bredouilla Hailie. J'ai toujours été très prévoyante, j'aime bien m'avancer…

- Tu sais que tu me fais penser à Granger ? Elle était comme toi, aussi studieuse, intelligente, maligne…

- Je croyais que tu ne l'appréciais pas beaucoup, comme elle était moldu…

- C'est vrai, mais je le regrette à présent. Et puis, le pouvait la détester pour ce qu'elle était, mais cela n'empêchait en rien que je l'admirais beaucoup, elle était si... parfaite.

- Tu es quelqu'un de vraiment étrange Drago… J'espère que tu resteras comme ça, car je préfère ce Drago là à celui d'avant… Jte laisse, je dois vraiment y aller.

Elle sortit pour de bon cette fois, et longea les couloirs qui la menaient à la bibliothèque. A cette heure, elle la trouva vide. Elle s'empara des manuels dont elle avait besoin, et s'installa à une table au fond de la salle. Elle étudia pendant près d'une heure, et était contente d'elle, elle avait bien travaillé, bien avancé.

- J'aurais pensé être le seul à travailler si tôt… commença une voix qui la fit sursauter….

_Voilà, c tt pr aujourd'hui, je mettrais la suite ce week-end, mais slmt si vous la voulez, car si ca vous plait pas trop, je vois pas trop l'intérêt de poursuivre.. Mais bon, bon ou mauvais, j'espère vos review… a bientot_


	3. une ombre au tableau

**Voili voilou, me revoila avec le cahp 3 ! merci bcp pour vos reveiw, mais ej tiens a préciser une chose, je n'étais pas désespérée ! lol juste une peu déçue, c tt ! en tt cas, voici la suite, plus portée fleur bleu, désolé poue les adeptes de l'action, koikavec moi ils seront un peu déçu je pense.. la suite serait moins sentimentale, plus amusante, et plsu révélatrice, mais avt, c'est la romance… alors je vous dis bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chap vous plaira…**

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : Mdr, c'est pas grave que tu te sois mélangés t'as tt compris maintenant. J'espère que mon mel t'aura un peu plus éclairé sur le pourquoi du comment de la mort d'Harry et Hermione… Merci bcp en tt cas.

**Casandra **: La suite, la voilà, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire aussi. Et pr ton français, rassure toi, tu te débrouilles bien…

**AL** : Merci rp ta review, et en ce ki concernes mes chap de prêts, je vais bientôt finir le 11ième et dernier… Et je suis contente ke mes 2 couples te plaisent, car en général, d'après les échos ke j'ai, D&G é loin d'être le couple préféré.. mais moi je le trouve trop chou, et je les adore. J'espère ke ce chap te plaira, ainsi que les autres, à bientôt.

**Hanna2mars **: la suite ? mais la voilà, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant..

**ushio() **: Merci, et com pr Hanna, voilà la suite, elle change un peu, mais reste très proche de début. J'espère qu'elle te plaira, et que j'aurais ton avis dessus..

Lady Lyanna : Je sais pas si tu liras ma réponse sur ce chap, mais c'est pas grave. J'espère que les suites ke je t'ai envoyées t'ont plu, mais tu devras attendre un peu plus ke les autres du coup… en tt cas, merci pr ta review, tu es très perspicace, ou alors je suis très prévisible, au choix ! lo en tt cas tu as deviné… Morri : T'inkiète, je ne démoralisais pas, j'étais juste un peu déçu car je suis plutot contente du résultat de ma fic, et je pensais que vous n'aimiez pas, c tt. Mais je n'aurais pas arrêté, stt kel é quasiment finie, et que j'ai du coup mes 8 chap en attente.. En tt cas, merci pr ta review, elle m'a fait super plaisir. 

**lisia() **: C'est vraiment pas drole ke vous ayez tous trouv ! lol en même tps ct pas le gd suspense, mais sinon, pr te répondre, oui, tu es perspicace, mais c pas vraiment pr la seconde chance, tu verras pourquoi…

**butterflyofevil** : Mdr, je veux pas ke tu fasse de crise cardiaque, t'as encore tout plein de scènes entre G&Dr à lire avant.. lol C'est vrai ke Hailie n'est pas pr Drago, mais elle l'est ds tte les fics, tu veux pas la laisser un peu aux autres ? lol j'ai l'impression de les vendre mes perso ! Sinon, pr Honey, s'il était absent, ct pas trop volontaire, mais tu verras, il va revenir, sut son gd cheval blanc et.. ja dérape, mais il a revenir en force, t'inquiète. Mais c vrai qu'il y a finalement je crois plus de passage D&G, même si le gros de la fic c kan même H&H. bon eh pis kom j'taime bien et ke je veux la suite de ta fic, je vais essayer pr les autres chap de rajouter un peu de H&H, mais c bien parce que c toi…

Ange noire : ravie que ma fic te plaise ainsi que mon écriture.. j'espère qu'elle te plaira tt autant par la suite, et que j'aurais tjs ton avis… en tt cas, voilà la suite. 

_Rappel…_

_Elle sortit pour de bon cette fois, et longea les couloirs qui la menaient à la bibliothèque. A cette heure, elle la trouva vide. Elle s'empara des manuels dont elle avait besoin, et s'installa à une table au fond de la salle. Elle étudia pendant près d'une heure, et était contente d'elle, elle avait bien travaillé, bien avancé._

- _J'aurais pensé être le seul à travailler si tôt… commença une voix qui la fit sursauter. _

**Chapitre 3**

** « Une ombre au tableau »**

****

Elle leva la tête dans un mouvement brusque, pour savoir qui venait la déranger.

- Oh, Honey, je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver, excuse moi.

- Ce n'est rien, mais pourquoi travailles tu si tôt ?

- J'aime bien être seule, ça me permet de réfléchir, d'oublier qui je suis et où je suis, de me retrouver, et accessoirement de travailler.

- Pourquoi veux tu oublier qui tu es ? demanda t-il surpris, en tirant la chaise pour s'asseoir. Je peux ? demanda t-il la voyant le regarder bizarrement, mais elle hocha la tête, lui indiquant de s'asseoir.

- J'ai fais des choses dont je ne suis pas très fière.. Mais si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais mieux ne pas en parler. Mais parle moi un peu de toi, d'où viens tu, et qui est l'élève rebelle qui a tenu tête au professeur que tous redoutent ? souria Hailie.

- Hum.. Tu as entendu parler de cette histoire ? grimaça t-il.

- Qui ne l'a pas entendu ? En tout cas, je t'ai trouvé très courageux. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'est autant emporté contre toi…

- Moi je crois savoir, justement... murmura t-il tout bas. En fait, ma vie n'est pas très passionnante. Je viens d'un collège en France, où je menais une vie assez simple. J'étais un élève moyen, mais je détestais la potion. Et sinon, que fais tu ici de si bonne heure ?

- Je travaille. Je suis en train de rédiger le devoir de potion que Rogue nous a demandé de faire…

- Le devoir pour la semaine prochaine ?

- Tu as parlé avec Drago ? répliqua t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Non, pourquoi… C'est amusant, tu me rappelles une amie que j'avais en France. Elle avait la manie de faire tout ses devoirs des jours à l'avance, et elle se mettait en tête de me faire faire les miens… Mais bon, elle n'y est jamais parvenue, la pauvre... On la faisait tellement tourner en bourrique qu'elle finissait par nous les faire elle même.. ajouta t-il en posant délicatement sa main sur la sienne, mais elle l'a retira dans un mouvement brusque.

- Je... je suis désolée, je dois m'en allais, je... je devais voir Ginny avant que les cours ne commencent... dit elle précipitamment en ramassant ses affaires à la hâte, et en sortant de la salle.

Elle parcouru quelques mètres, mais il la rattrapa aussitôt, la retenant par le bras.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te brusquer…

- Ce n'est pas ça, mais je dois vraiment retrouver Ginny… répondit t-elle en fuyant son regard.

- Je veux bien te croire, mais redis le moi en me regardant, dans les yeux, ajouta –il dans un murmure pour la rassurer.

Elle resta immobile quelques secondes, puis se décida à lui faire face. Son regard était si troublant, elle sentait ses pieds défaillir, ses mains devenir moites. Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle soutint son regard un instant, puis abaissa le regard, en signe de défaite, ce qu'il remarqua. Il lui souleva délicatement le menton avec le pouce, ses mains encadrant son visage. Puis tout doucement il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa quelques secondes, sans qu'elle ne réponde à son baiser, mais au moment où il allait se séparer d'elle, elle répondit doucement à son baiser, très légèrement, presque l'effleurant. Puis, comme si elle comprenait soudainement ce qu'elle faisait, elle se recula brusquement, plongea son regard dans le sien, et les yeux embués de larmes, elle lui murmura :

- je suis désolée mais.. je peux pas…

- Moi non plus.. souffla t-il alors qu'elle s'enfuyait en courant, le laissant immobile, sans comprendre ce qui arrivait à la jeune fille.

Il remarqua une feuille de papier qui s'était échappée de son sac. Il se pencha et la ramassa. Cette fille était étrange… étrange, mais renfermée, instable. Sur la feuille était griffonnés des dessins, dont les contours laissaient supposer qu'elle avait agit sous le stress, comme pour extérioriser un trop plein d'angoisse, de malaise… Elle le troublait, quelque chose n'allait pas chez cette fic pour qu'elle se sente si mal, mais en même temps, elle l'attirait énormément. E il s'en voulait, il s'en voulait d'être autant attiré par cette fille alors qu'il avait quitté la France depuis si peu de temps, comme s'il avait tout oublié de sa vie passée, ce qu'il s'était promis de ne pas faire. Il ne voulait pas l'oublier, elle lui manquait tant, et il ne voulait surtout pas s'engager dans une nouvelle histoire, il ne le méritait pas. Mais alors pourquoi avait il était attiré, comme envoûté par cette fille dès le début… Il rangea la feuille dans son sac et se dirigea vers la grande salle, où il devait retrouver Ron.

La journée passa, et pas une seule fois il ne vit Hailie. La jeune fille l'avait peut être évité, même très certainement. Elle semblait si distante, si ailleurs, comme dans son propre monde… Elle était un peu sauvage, renfermée sur elle même. Il se décida à la laisser un peu tranquille, le temps de faire le point. Après tout, lui même se trouvait un peu trop entreprenant, alors une jeune fille qui le connaissait à peine…

C'est ainsi que passèrent les deux semaines qui suivirent. Quand ils se croisaient, ils se disaient à peine bonjour, et quand leurs regards se croisaient, leurs joues s'empourpraient et ils déviaient le regard. Ginny, que ce petit manège étonnait un peu, se décida à y mettre son grain de sel.

- Miss Gensen ! feignit t-elle de s'emporter en rentrant brusquement dans la chambre de préfète en chef de son amie. Puis je savoir ce qu'il se passe pour que vous évitiez Mr Pully avec une telle aisance, une telle impunité, et ce en toute connaissance du pacte qui nous liait vous et moi ?

- Ginny ? sursauta t-elle en entendant les premiers mots de son amie, alors qu'elle lisait un manuel de contre sort qui semblait, à première vue, très intéressant. Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- De quoi je parle ? se lamenta Ginny en levant les yeux aux ciel. Mais je parle de ma meilleure amie et d'un mec super craquant qui ne voit que par elle ! Je te parle de deux ados qui m'exaspèrent car ni l'un ni l'autre ne semble vouloir se bouger et faire le premier pas ! je te parle…

- C'est bon, je crois avoir compris.. maugréa Hailie. Pas la peine d'en rajouter ! Mais que veux tu que je fasse ?

- Hum.. laisse moi réfléchir un instant... feignit grossièrement Ginny, l'index posé sur son menton. Et si.. et si tu commençais… par te bouger et aller le voir !!! s'écria t-elle ce qui la fit sursauter de nouveau.

- Je peux pas, c'est trop tard…

- Trop tard pour quoi… ? Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien, tu l'aimes plus le ptit Honey ?

- Si, et je crois que c'est la le problème. Je crois… je crois que je suis amoureuse de lui. Mais l'autre jour je l'ai repoussé, et depuis, il est distant avec moi… Mais je crois que c'est mieux comme ça, car je ne me sens pas prête à vivre une nouvelle histoire, pas après… mais elle se tut, laissant sa phrase en suspend.

- Et moi je crois que c'est justement ça qui t'effraie. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais c'est comme si tu t'interdisais d'être heureuse, c'est stupide. Si tu l'aimes, alors va le voir, dis lui ce que tu ressens, et je suis sûr qu'il comprendra pourquoi tu l'as repoussé… Et pis de toute façon, tu me l'as promis, donc t'as pas le choix ! ajouta Ginny en lui faisant un grand sourire, et en se levant du fauteuil où elle venait de prendre place, près de son amie. Elle lui tendit la main et l'aida à se lever.

- Allez, maintenant, tu vas le voir, il doit être dans notre salle commune… Et moi… je crois que je vais t'attendre là.. ajouta t-elle en faisant rapidement le tour de la pièce du regard.

- Oh, tu vas m'attendre là.. s'amusa Hailie. Et bien sûr, ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que ce soit aussi la salle commune de Drago, et que tu es idéalement placée pour le voir arriver… comme de par hasard…

- Au revoir Hailie… répliqua Ginny d'un ton qui se voulait autoritaire et sérieux, tandis que son amie, toute souriante, sortie de la salle.

Elle arpenta les couloirs, et croisa quelques élèves qui se dirigeaient soit vers la grande salle, soit vers le parc pour une dernière balade avant le souper, soit dans leur salle commune pour réviser. Mais peu d'élèves, alors que les vacances approchaient, semblaient motivés pour étudier à la bibliothèque. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas son cas, et quelque chose lui disait que c'était dans ce lieu et nulle part ailleurs qu'elle y trouverait Honey. Elle pénétra dans la salle, quasiment vide à cette heure là, et arpenta les rayons jusqu'à la section des sorts de protection contre la magie noire, où s'était terré Honey.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais sûre de te trouver dans ce rayon ci de la bibliothèque, lança t-elle enjouée.

- Hailie ? fit il, surpris. Que fais tu l ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec Ginny ?

- Non, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait besoin de moi pour ce qu'elle veut faire. Mais si je te dérange, je peux te laisser.. répondit –elle un peu déçue, en rebroussant chemin.

- Attends, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Evidement que tu ne me déranges pas, quelle question ! C'est juste que je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vue ces derniers temps, ça m'étonnes, c 'est tout..

- Justement, je voulais te parler de ça... commença t-elle sen s'asseyant près de lui. L'autre jour… quand tu m'as embrassé, et que je t'ai repouss

- ... c'était une erreur, je n'aurais jamais du… l'interrompit il brusquement.

- Laisse moi t'expliquer ! déclara t-elle énergiquement. J'ai mal réagi, et je m'en excuse. En fait, je crois que cela m'a un peu effrayée, car j'en avais très envie, je peux te l'assurer, mais je ne pouvais pas… c'est très compliqué… lâcha t-elle dans un murmure.

- Je ne comprends pas… tu avais envie que je t'embrasse, et pourtant, tu m'as repoussé.

- Je sais, tout ça peut paraître très paradoxal, mais comme je te l'ai dit, c'est assez compliqué. J'ai vécu une histoire assez complexe dans mon ancienne école, assez pénible et dure émotionnellement. Alors quand mon copain est mort, alors que moi j'étais toujours là, je me suis sentie perdue, abandonnée. Il est mort par ma faute, parce qu'il m'aimait, et parce que je lui ai demandé. C'est pour cela que j'ai du mal à me laisser aller de nouveau, j'ai peur de retomber amoureuse, de souffrir de nouveau, et sentir ce vide immense en moi, maintenant que je suis toute seule. Et puis je suis arrivée dans cette école, et je t'ai rencontré. Tu étais nouveau toi aussi, on avait cela en commun, alors je me suis dit que tu devais te sentir aussi perdu et désorienté que moi, j'ai pensé que ça nous rapprocherait et qu'on deviendrait amis. Mais au fur et à mesure, tu m'intriguais, me captivais.. Il y a quelque chose en toi qui me trouble, m'attire, tellement de choses en toi me rappellent mon ancien copain… Alors quand tu m'as embrassée, j'ai cru pouvoir oublier tout mes ennuis, et recommencer une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle histoire, avec toi. Mais j'ai ressentis cette étrange sensation, j'avais l'impression de chercher à me faire pardonner le mal que je lui avais causé à lui, en nouant quelque chose avec toi, qui lui ressemble tellement.. Je me suis sentie encore plus mal, j'avais l'impression de le trahir, de salir sa mémoire, comme si son amour ne signifiait rien à mes yeux, alors qu'il représente tout… poursuivit t-elle, de silencieuses larmes coulant désormais sur ses joues pales.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle, essuya ses larmes avec son pouce, et maladroitement, il la prit dans ses bras. Sans bouger, elle se cala contre lui et se laissa aller quelques minutes, puis se reprit, et se reculant légèrement pour lui faire face, elle reprit..

- C'est si dur, et si douloureux.. je suis désolée de t'infliger cela, surtout que je n'étais pas du tout venue pour cela au départ. Oh la la, Ginny va me tuer si elle me voit comme ça ! déclara t-elle en souriant, ce qui contrastait avec ses joues encore humides. En fait, si je suis venue te trouver, c'est pour m'excuser. M'excuser auprès de toi pour t'avoir repoussé sans explication, mais aussi auprès de moi, de ma conscience, car ce n'est pas en allant de l'avant et commençant une nouvelle vie qu'on oublie notre passé, et tout ce qui se rapporte. Et ce n'est pas parce que je sors avec un autre garçon que mon ancien copain ne compte plus pour moi et son amour ne signifie plus rien, ou que je ne l'aime plus… Et cela, je l'ai enfin compris, grâce à Ginny, et grâce à toi. Sans le savoir, tu m'as appris que la vie devait continuer, même si on a l'impression que tout s'écroule après une perte, que rien ne pourra nous aider à la surmonter… Tu m'as montré que je pouvais encore tomber amoureuse, et pour ça, je t'en remercie….

- Merci à toi… murmura t-il en comblant l'infime espace qu'il restait entre leurs lèvres. Il l'embrasa tout doucement, sans la brusquer, capturant ses lèvres humides pour des baisers salés. Encadrant son visages de ses mains, il la rapprocha de lui, alors que, en ne bougeant qu'à peine et sans rompre leur baiser, elle se leva et vint se poser sur ses genoux, apposant ses mains contre ses épaules.

- Hum hum.. Je ne savais pas que la bibliothèque était le lieu idéale pour se genre de.. discussion.. fit une voix amusée à leur encontre, alors qu'ils se séparaient rapidement, Hailie séchant d'un revers de main les dernières larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues.

- Ron ! tu m'as fait peur ! s'exclama Honey.

- C'est vrai que tu avais l'air très effrayé à mon arrivée… continua Ron en souriant.

- C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! risqua t-il.

- Hum.. Ce que je crois ? Et qu'est ce que je crois, vas-y, ça m'intéresse beaucoup…

- Oh c'est bon, ne te moque pas !

- En tout cas, on peut dire que tu fais un sacré effet aux filles toi ! déclara Ron en jetant un coup d'œil à Hailie, dont les yeux gonflés trahissaient son état d'esprit passé. C'est drôle, ça me rappelle la fois où.. mais sa voix mourut dans le silence de la salle, et son regard se voilà soudainement. Je vous vois au dîner, lança t-il avant de repartir vers la tour des gryffondors.

- Etrange… murmura Hailie

- Oui, même très.. étrange, répéta t-il dans un souffle en regardant son ami s'éloigner, plus pour lui même que pour son amie. Tu peux m'excuser cinq minutes ? hésita t-il.

- Bien sûr… je te retrouve au dîner, j'ai un devoir à terminer, répondit-elle en s'approchant de lui, et en lui déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

- Au fait, ajouta t-elle en mettant fin au baiser, pourquoi est ce que tu m'as dis 'merci à toi' tout à l'heure ?

- Parce que, en écoutant ton discours, j'ai compris que moi aussi je devais aller de l'avant, et arrêter de me morfondre, en m'interdisant d'être heureux et d'aimer de nouveau. Jusqu'à une heure encore, je me sentais coupable de vouloir être avec toi, seulement quelques semaines après mon départ de mon ancienne école, alors que tant de chose s'y été passée. Je m'étais dit que je devais attendre, que je n'avais pas le droit de recommencer à vivre normalement, je ne croyais plus en rien. Mais en t'écoutant, tu m'as fait comprendre que j'avais tort, et que ressasser le passé ne servait à rien, que le passé était le passé, qu'il fallait vivre au présent, et penser à l'avenir…

- C'est troublant de voir à quel point on se ressemble.. lâcha Hailie, les yeux plongés dans les siens.

Il lui fit un sourire sincère et amusé, et sortit de la bibliothèque… Tout du long, elle l'observa s'éloigner, le regard vide, et doucement, elle porta un doigt sur ses lèvres encore rougies des baisers.

- Mon dieu Harry, qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire… murmura t-elle dans un souffle, comme résignée, avant de retourner dans la salle se remettre au travail.

En chemin, il croisa Drago qui, étrangement, ne lui lança aucune insulte, c'est à peine s'il l'avait remarqué. En même temps, il paraissait tellement pressé, et son regard était fixé au sol. Honey observa cet étrange spectacle quelques secondes, puis le laissa dès qu'il vit Drago s'engouffrer derrière un tableau, sans doute de sa salle commune….

Ginny, de son côté, attendait Drago depuis un long moment déjà. Peut être avait il un entraînement, ou alors une retenue, elle l'ignorait. Elle se décida à partir quand elle vit le tableau bouger. Elle commença une phrase, mais s'interrompit aussitôt.

- Salut Drago, tu en a mis un… Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama t-elle en faisant un bond, et elle se leva rapidement du fauteuil pour s'approcher de lui.

Il ne dit rien, pas un mot, et ne s'offusqua même pas de la présence de la gryffondor dans cette salle, alors qu'elle était strictement réservée aux préfets en chef. Mais quand elle s'était levée précipitamment, et approchée de lui, quand elle avait posé ses doigts sur sa joue, il avait fait une grimace et s'était écarté.

- Que s'est il pass ? Qui t'a fait ça ? s'exclama t-elle de nouveau, inquiète.

- Rien, rien, tout va bien, je.. je suis tombé, dans les escaliers. J'arrivais trop vite et le sol glissait à cause de la pluie, j'ai dérapé, rien de plus.

- S'il tu le dis.. répondit Ginny, peu convaincue. Laisse moi au moins te soigner, tu veux ? osa t-elle après quelques secondes d'un lourd silence, ce à quoi il hocha la tête, et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, tandis que Ginny avait fait apparaître une trousse de soin.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais avec tout ça ? s'étonna Drago, qui regardait d'un air sceptique le flacon qu'elle tenait à la main.

- Si je veux être médicomage, je pense que je devrais apprendre à me servir de tout ses produits moldus, et comme ça, si je ne travaille pas à St Mangouste, je pourrais tout aussi bien être infirmière dans le monde moldu. Il est fascinant, c'est dommage que tu aies autant d'à priori sur ce monde.

Il ne répondit pas, et se laissa faire un moment. C'était étrange, il ne disait rien, ne bronchait pas, et ne s'énervait même pas.. Il grimaçait tout au plus, mais laissait Ginny jouer au docteur avec lui. Il se détendait peu à peu, et Ginny se surprit même à le trouver très mignon quand il était calme, naturel, sans se masque d'effronterie qu'il portait habituellement.

- Bon, maintenant que tu es tout neuf, tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il s'est _réellement_ pass ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je suis..

- ... tombé dans les escaliers, oui, c'est ce que tu m'as déjà dit.. Mais je ne suis pas stupide, et toi tu n'es pas maladroit. Donc dis moi ce qui s'est pass

- J'vois pas en quoi ce sont tes affaires Weasley, répliqua t-il un peu sèchement, avant de se reprendre. Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas, je suis désolé.

- J'te pardonne. Bon, alors tu me le dis ce qui s'est passé oui ou non ? Tu me le dis et je te laisserai m'embrasser, ajouta t-elle avec malice.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as très bien compris Malefoy…

- Mais qui te dis que j'en ai envie ? Et surtout, qui te laisse penser qu'il faudrait que tu te résigne pour que l'on s'embrasse?

- Une chose à la fois. Déjà, si c'est pas pour m'ajouter à ton tableau de chasse, pourquoi t'intéresses tu si soudainement à moi ? Et ne me sors pas le coup du « je culpabilise », je te connais…

- Eh bien justement, pas tant que ça ! répliqua t-il en se levant brusquement. Si tu crois que tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est de remplir mon « tableau de chasse » comme tu le dis si bien, tu te trompes. Tu ne sais rien de moi, tout ce que tu sais et tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est ce que j'étais. Pour toi, tout est noir, ou blanc, il y a les gentils et les méchants… Mais rien n'est simple Weasley, et si tu ne me crois capable de changer, si tu juges que je ne mérite pas une seconde chance, simplement pour me racheter, moi et ma conduite durant ces six années, alors je ne te retiens pas ! ajouta t-il en ouvrant la porte d'un geste brusque, lui jetant un regard de défi.

Ginny se sentait mal, très mal. Il avait raison, elle ne le connaissait pas, et n'avais jamais cherché à aller au delà des apparences. Elle agissait avec lui comme il l'avait si souvent fait. Elle avait été odieuse, sa mère ne serait pas fière de son attitude. Et dire qu'elle était venue dans l'espoir que.. Elle le regarda un instant.. Son regard était électrisant, sa voix tremblait alors qu'il déversait sa colère contre elle, il semblait éprouver colère et tristesse, désinvolture et amertume, et surtout.. elle voyait qu'elle l'avait blessé, et même si semblait furieux contre elle, son regard la suppliait de rester, de lui donner une chance.. Alors, sans même s'en rendre compte, son regard s'adoucit, elle oublia tout le passé, tout ce qu'il venait d'arriver, et repensa au pourquoi de sa venue. Elle s'approcha de lui et sans réfléchir, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

Elle le sentait tendu, et il restait de marbre, ne répondant pas à son baiser. Elle se recula après quelques secondes, son visage se décomposant. Qu'avait elle fait ? Croyait elle aussi simple d'oublier une blessure ? De plus, elle n'avait aucune certitude de ce qu'il attendait d'elle.. Peut être avait il était sincère avec elle, peut être souhaitait il simplement l'aider, la comprendre, la soutenir... Alors elle venait de tout gâcher… En voyant son regard vide, perdu entre elle et l'immensité, elle sentit sa gorge la brûler et ses yeux s'embuer… Elle cligna des yeux, effaçant les larmes qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser couler, et sortit en courant de la salle, laissant Drago seul avec sa léthargie.

- Weasley, attend… entendit-elle alors qu'elle s'éloignait au détour d'un couleur. Elle s'arrêta aussitôt, sans toutefois se retourner. Elle attendrait qu'il vienne à elle.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, souffla t-il doucement en lui prenant la main, la forçant à se retourner. Si je fais ça, c'est uniquement car tu ne donnes pas l'image de quelqu'un qui va bien… Tu souffres, ça se voit, mais ton frère éprouve tant de tristesse lui même qu'il ne voit pas au delà de la sienne, la tienne qui te ronge en silence. Alors je veux t'aider, car tu mérites qu'on s'occupe de toi.. Par ailleurs, et même si tu ne sembles pas le croire, j'ai changé… Tout le monde fait des erreurs, tout le monde se trompe, et si ni Potter ni Granger ne sont là pour accepter mes excuses, alors je tiens à me racheter, en t'aidant… Je veux te prouver que tu te trompes, que j'ai changé… Quant à ça, ajouta t-il en traçant le contours de ses lèvres de son pouce… Je te respecte, tu es très mûre pour ton âge, et tu as traversé de nombreuses et douloureuses épreuves, mais tu n'es qu'une gamine. Je ne veux pas être avec toi seulement pour te mettre dans mon lit. Tu n'as que 15 ans à peine, et tu te méfies déjà des garçons et de leurs intentions… Je ne m'intéresse pas à toi pour ça, pas seulement en tout cas, et pas au début. Mais à présent que je te connais un peu plus, tu m'intrigues, c'est vrai. Tu me plais, car tu diffuses l'image d'une fillette apeurée qui a besoin qu'on la protège, et moi, je veux te protéger. J'ai changé, je te l'ai dit, et je veux être prés de toi, à chaque instant, et m'assurer qu'il ne t'arrive rien…

Elle le regardait, écoutant attentivement ce qu'il lui disait, si doucement, si chaleureusement, alors qu'une douce et enivrante chaleur se propageait dans tout son être au fur et à mesure de ces mots. Merlin qu'il avait raison, il était si calme, si posé, si proche de la vérité qu-'il était troublant qu'il la connaisse autant. Puis quand il eut fini, et alors qu'elle fut incapable de répéter ses dernières paroles tant elle était concentrée sur lui et sur rien d'autre, il se pencha doucement sur elle et l'embrassa, très tendrement, très lentement. Quand il mit fin au baiser, ils échangèrent un regard puis un sourire naissant aux lèvres, elle lui sauta dans les bras, le serrant contre elle aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

- Reste avec moi, ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie... J'ai besoin de toi… le supplia t-elle, sa tête posée contre son épaule. Troublé, Drago ne répondit rien, mais passa un bras autours d'elle, et de l'autre, il lui caressait inlassablement les cheveux, jouant avec quelques unes de ses boucles.

- Viens.. lui murmura t-il en lui prenant la main, et en l'entraînant dans ses appartements.

Et voil encore un chapitre de poster… on en apprend pas bcp dedans,d'ailleurs il ne me plait pas bcp, mais bon.. dsl, c'est vrai que c'est plutôt porté sur la romance et le mélo.. mais la suite sera un peu plus gai, et un peu plus amusante, promis.. alors j'attends votre avis, vos conseils ou vos remarques, et vous dis a mercredi…


	4. Je t'aime moi non plus

**_Et me revoilà, avec mon chapitre 4 ! toujours a l'heure, vous avez vu !! a la la, profitez en,  e suis rarement aussi ponctuelle ! enfin pas tt ke ca, parsk esi ffnet ne marche tjs pas, alors vous loré u ke jeudi mati.. mais bon,c  aps grave lol vous savez koi ??? j'ai terminé ma fic !!!! vi vi, vous rêvez pas, alors je peux affirmer ss trop me tromper kil y aura 11 chapitre, de 10 pages environ, /- !! dc c cool, ça me convient, et me permet de plancher sur autre chose ! koike je boss jusko 30 juillet, dc ca va etre chaud… et pdt ke j'y pense, je ferai mes upload ke ds lé soirée… enfin voial, je vous laisse. Ah si, j'allais oublier, ptit disclamer : je suis très désolée et je m'excuse auprès de _****_Iggy girl pour lui avoir emprunté son trip gloss, alors désolée !!!_****__**

****

**_Butterflyofevil_**_ : merci pr ta chtite review caro, j'espère que la suite va te plaire, mais tu c, ma proposition tient tjs ! lol En tt cas, je suis plus ke contente de t'avoir initiée a ce couple, j'ai vraiment fait un gros travail ! lol sinon, eje vais peut etre t'apprendre qqch, mais tu c ke c'est plus pratique, sttt pr comprendre, de commencer une fic par le début, plutôt ke par la fin ? lol en tt cas, j'attends tes reveiws pr mes autres fics, ta pu le choix ! Bon, encore mici pr ta reveiw, et j'attends la suivante avec impatience._

**_AL_**_ : alors kom ca tu nous abandonnes pdt 1 moi ? non mé c koi ca ? lol remark, tu va même pas lire ca avt ton retour, dc j'espère ke tu as passé de bonnes vacances, et j'attends toutes tes reveiw  avec bcp bcp d'impatience ! En ce ki concerne G&D, tu va être très content car ca va aller de mieux en mieux, et même légèrement dériver sur ce couple… alors j'espère ke ca va te plaire et attend les critique !****_

**_Fanny Radcliffe_**_ : « a la prochaine, avec ti dan pr toi » ? ah ah , tu vois ke tu ti fait un ti dan toi aussi !! lol sinon, pr ta question, je pense y avoir répondu, yora 11 gros chapitres, et vi, je publies tt les mercredi et samedi, mais ca c pas un scoop, jlé tjs dit ! en tt ca,s vla la suite, même si tu t'en fou un peu vu ke tu la en entière ma gde ! mais j'attend kan même la critique ! lol ****_

**_Lisia _**_: je crois ke ton « idée » sur H&H se confirme ds ce chap, koike tu sais maintenant… kanta Ginny, je verrai pr la rendre plus mature ds les autres chap, parske celui la g pas u le tps d'y toucher, et c pas evident sachant ke tout é bouclé… mais je vais essaeyr de faire qqch pr toi.. lol en tt ca,s je veux ton avie sur ce chap.. _

**_Le Saut de l'Ange_**_ : mici bcp pr tt te scompliments !!! et sinon, pr ta kestion, non, tu na ni hallucnié, et je n'était pas bourré kan j'ai écris, ds ct sciemment ke Hailie a dit ca.. ct sensée etre mystérieux, mé kom tt le monde a trouvé ya plus de suspens ! lol Sinon, si sur le chap dernier tu as tenu le coup, je pense ke tu va vite craquer sur les prochain, car ils sont ts plus romantik, plus chou, et attendrissant.. en tt cas je prefere largemetn la fin de ma fic au début, perso.. en tt ca,s je veux et j'attends ta critik le plsu tot possible, ta pas le choix ! lol mici encore._

**_Hanna2Mar_**_s merci pr ta reveiw, j'espère ke la suite te plaira, mais que tu seras un peu plus critik, même si j'adore les compliments ! lol_

Donc voilà pr les réponses, maintenant, jvous souhaite bonne lecture…

**Chapitre 4**

                        **« Je t'aime moi non plus »  **

Ils s'engouffrèrent derrière le tableau, et une fois entré dans la salle, Drago s'assit en travers sur le canapé, de sorte que Ginny vienne s'installer entre ses jambes, sa tête reposée contre son torse. Il l'entoura de ses bras et elle apposa les siens par dessus.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé cet après midi ? Ca m'inquiète beaucoup, et je veux savoir si tu es en danger ou pas ? commença Ginny d'une faible voix, en tournant légèrement la tête pour croiser son regard.

- Je ne suis pas en danger, rassures toi. Enfin, si tu ne tiens pas compte que je viens de m'attirer les foudres de six Weasley, tous plus grands t plus forts les uns que les autres, en osant m'approcher de la seule et unique Weasley, s'amusa t-il. Mise à part ça, je vais bien, rassure toi… c'est juste que.. certains de mes chers « amis » ne voient pas d'un très bon œil que je m'intéresse à toi…

- Quoi !?!? s'écria Ginny en se redressant vivement. Tu veux dire que… que tu t'es battu à cause de moi ? Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, je n'aurais jamais du croire que.. commença t-elle en se relevant, et en ramassant ses affaires.

- Hep ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'étonna Drago en lui saisissant le bras alors qu'elle se penchait pour ramasser sa veste. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais me laisser intimider par une bande de futur mangemorts qui m'ont pris en grippe depuis que je leur ai fait part de mon intention de ne pas suivre la « brillante » carrière de mon paternel.

- Tu es sûr de le vouloir vraiment ?

- Absolument !

- Mais tu as déjà tellement de souci, je ne veux pas me rajouter à tout ça…

- Tu ne te rajoutes pas, au contraire, si j'arrive à faire quelque chose de bien, pour une fois, si je peux t'aider, alors je serais content, j'aurais au moins réussi quelque chose. Alors tu restes, si je dois changer des trucs dans ma vie, je ne commencerai certainement pas par la seule chose dont je sois fier, le seul élément positif de ma vie. Alors tu restes avec moi, et s'il le faut, je te bâillonne, et tu seras pieds et poings liés, à ma merci… ajouta t-il un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres, avant de l'attirer à elle pour un baiser.

- En parlant de mangemorts… commença Ginny en s'écartant de lui, est ce que tu sais pourquoi Rogue à réagi si violemment l'autre matin avec Honey ? On en a tellement parlé, mais je crois que les faits ont été un peu modifiés…

- C'est vrai que je n'avais jamais vu Rogue dans un état pareil… Tu aurais dû le voir, il était presque effrayant.. Mais j'essayerai de lui parler si tu veux, il n'a jamais rien su me refuser… ajouta t-il, une once de fierté et de suffisance dans la voix.

- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié à quel point tu étais irrésistible.. Tu nous fais toute craquer, alors ce n'est pas un simple professeur de potion qui va te résister… se moqua Ginny. Bon, je suis désolée, mais il est bientôt l'heure d'aller dîner, et j'ai promis à Hailie de la voir avant.. mais je crois que ça va être dure. Tant pis, je la retrouverai au dîner… Quant à toi…

- … quant à moi je te retrouve après dîner. Et si tu venais ce soir, je suis sûre que Gensen n'y verra aucun inconvénient…

- Si elle n'est pas là, c'est sûr que ça ne la dérangera pas… tiens, tu ne donnes plus du Hailie ?

- Jalouse ? s'amusa Drago. Aucun risque, elle me rappelle trop Granger. Et puis, accessoirement, j'ai déjà assez d'une ptite peste rousse, alors deux… ajouta t-il, en recevant aussitôt un tape sur la main, comme on le fera d'un enfant qui a fait une bêtise. Quant à ne plus l'appeler Hailie… maintenant que je sais comment elle s'appelle, son prénom ne m'intéresse plus. Alors, file, je ne voudrais pas que tu aies des ennuies à cause de moi… ajouta t-il en déposant un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, tout en la reconduisant à la porte.

Comme elle l'avait pensé, Ginny n'eut pas le temps de rechercher Hailie, elle se dirigea donc vers la grande salle. Apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule à être très occupée, du moins si elle se référait à son amie en pleine « discussion » avec Honey.

- Tu crois qu'on devrait les décoller ? souria Ginny en s'adressant à son frère, assis un peu à l'écart de ses amis. Il sourit à son tour, puis lui fit signe de les laisser et de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Mais j'ai des pleins de trucs à lui dire moi ! s'offusqua Ginny. Bon, fit elle, prenant les choses en main, et en se postant devant ses amis, une main sur chacun d'eux, les séparant. Vous deux, vous savez qu'on peut attraper plein de maladie à vous échanger la salive comme ça ? Vous allez finir par rester coller, et vous ferez pas les malins, moi j'vous l'dis ! Quant à toi, ajouta t-elle en se tournant vers Honey, je t'aime bien, mais tu voudrais pas aller jouer avec mon frère, et me laisser ma copine un peu ?

- Didonc, Ginny, tu n'avais pas l'air aussi catégorique tout à l'heure ! Et tu peux m'expliquer depuis quand Malefoy porte ton gloss ?

poursuivit Hailie, visiblement d'humeur très joviale, ce qui provoqua le malaise soudain de Ginny, dont les joues avaient prit une teinte proche de la couleur de ses cheveux, tandis que Ron, qui venait d'avaler une gorgée de jus de citrouille, la recracha entièrement sur le pauvre Neville. Ginny, qui remarqua aussitôt le teint cramoisi que prenaient les oreilles de son frère, se rattrapa de justesse :

- Elle plaisante !! Oh mais quelle amusante petite fille.. Une poupée, un sucette et une jolie ptite robe à fleur et on lui donnerait le bon dieu sans confession. Merlin, heureusement qu'elle est blonde sinon on la croirait ! répliqua Ginny en souriant allégrement, fière d'elle.

Bon, elle avait peut être était un peu piquante sur ce coup là, mais au moins, Ron avait oublié « l'incident ». Sur ce, elle prit une assiette, qu'elle rempli de purée de potion et de poulet, et elle alla s'asseoir entre Honey et Hailie, sous les yeux faussement furieux de son amie, les écartant exagérément l'un de l'autre, tout en leur faisant un sourire angélique, très exagéré, très feint.  Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, et elle se mirent rapidement  à se raconter tout les palpitants évènements qui venaient de leur arriver. De temps en temps, Ginny jetait des regards furtifs à Drago, qui l'observait du coin de l'œil, et lui faisait, quand il se sentait épié, un sourire sincère, rien que pour elle. En général, il n'avait qu'à lever les yeux de son assiette pour croiser son regard, et tout devenait soudainement beaucoup plus simple, tout ses problèmes s'envolaient.

Puis, arriva la fin du repas, et tout les élèves s'éparpillèrent. Drago fit signe à Ginny de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit, après s'être excusée auprès de ses amis. Hailie aussi s'éclipsa rapidement, sans que personne ne le remarque…

De silencieuses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Quand tout allait mal, quand elle en avait assez de jouer un rôle, de feindre que tout allait bien, elle venait là, dans cette salle dont peu connaissait l'existence. A cet instant, la pièce était chaleureuse, un velours bleu nuit en recouvrait chaque pan. Des photos, des objets apparemment insignifiants étaient disposés aux quatre coins de la pièce, et une douce mélodie s'élevait dans les airs. Elle était mélancolique, et reflétait exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ses genoux repliés contre elle, et sa tête appuyée contre le carreaux, elle chantait, dans un murmure quasi religieux

_Quand il me manque_

_je fais semblant d'être indifférente_

_Quand il me manque…_

_Je mets mon cœur aux quatre vents_

_Et j'attends qu'il rentre… _

_Quand il me manque_

_Je n'ai pas trouvé de remède encore_

_Comment vivre sans lui, je l'ignore…_

_Je ne mens qu'à moi-même_

_Si je dis 'je ne manque de rien sans lui'..._

_Quand il me manque, j'ai ses photos_

_Ma chambre se hante quand il me manque_

_Les yeux alors à demi clos, je nous réinvente_

_Je n'ai pas trouvé de remède encore, _

_Comment vivre loin de lui, je l'ignore…_

_Je ne mens qu'à moi _

_Si je dis 'je ne manque de rien sans lui'_

_Quand il me manque…_

_Je ne suis plus vraiment moi…_

_Chaque seconde est un espoir, quand il me manque…_

_Je ne sais plus ce qu'il faut croire_

_Quand il me manque…_

_Tout de lui résonne en moi, et jusqu'à ma voix…_

_Je n'ai pas trouvé de remède encore, _

_Comment vivre loin de lui, je l'ignore…_

_Je ne mens qu'à moi _

_Si je dis 'je ne manque de rien sans lui'_

- Même pas moi ? fit une voix qui lui semblait très éloignée, alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres.

 Quand il était allé vers ses appartements, Ginny lui avait dit qu'elle était sortie, en fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis le dîner, où elle lui avait semblée mélancolique, peut être parce qu'elle lui avait demandé de lui parler d'Harry et d'Hermione. Il l'avait alors cherchée partout, mais elle n'était ni dans le parc, ni dans la salle commune des gryffondor, alors en dernier recours, il pensa à cette salle. Peu en connaissait l'existence, et lui affectionnait beaucoup de se retrouver seul, dans cette salle, à l'abri de tous Il l'avait trouvée sans aucun problème.

Quand il avait franchi la porte, elle ne l'avait pas entendue. Elle paraissait si triste, elle pleurait, et il sentit ses entrailles se déchirer. Il pensait l'avoir aidé, lui avoir permit d'oublier, mais apparemment, il s'était trompé. Elle pleurait, et semblait murmurer, comme chanter des mots entrecoupés de sanglots. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, et continuait de regarder au delà de la fenêtre, comme fixant un point invisible dans le ciel, près du terrain de quidditch.

Il resta un instant à la porte, ne sachant que faire. Est ce qu'il devait lui signaler sa présence, repartir, lui demander pourquoi tant d'objets ayant attrait au Survivant étaient disposés ça et là de la pièce. En s'approchant un peu plus près, il remarqua des photos du survivant et de ses deux meilleurs amis, des photos dont il ignorait l'existence… encore une fan du célèbre Harry Potter. Des effets personnels étaient posés sur une commode, et il aperçut entre autre une cape, une baguette, sa baguette, des manuels, et d'autres choses encore qu'il préféra laisser de côté. Puis, il s'était de nouveau approché de la jeune fille, qui ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué, absorbée dans sa contemplation du paysage. Elle murmurait toujours les mêmes mots « je n'ai pas trouvé de remède… comment vivre sans lui, je l'ignore… ».. Elle tenait à la main une photo d'Harry et Potter et d'une jeune fille, Hermione, qu'il reconnu à la façon dont lui avait décrite Ginny il y a quelques semaines. Une question lui vint aussitôt en tête, pourquoi s'intéressait elle autant à ces deux élèves, alors qu'elle ne les avait même pas connu ? Etait-elle tout simplement une groupie de plus du survivant ? Il se décida à lui faire remarquer sa présence, ce qui la fit sursauter.

- Même pas moi ? fut les seuls mots qu'il trouva, en repensant aux murmures de la jeune fille.

- Honey ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? sursauta t-elle, sa photo lui échappant des mains, et une sorte de fiole contenant un liquide bleuté tomba par terre, le verre se brisant en mille morceaux. Comment connais tu cette salle ?

- Je pourrais te retourner la question tu sais…souria t-il gentiment. Puis, il se pencha et ramassa la photo, qu'il lui tendit. Une autre groupie ?

- Pas du tout ! répliqua t-elle sèchement en lui arrachant la photo des mains. Je ne suis pas comme toutes ces pétasses qui lui tournaient autours pour avoir un autographe ou tout simplement pour voir Harry Potter, celui qui a survécut. Ces filles me répugnaient, elles n'étaient intéressées que par sa célébrité, sa cicatrices, et tout l'or dont il disposait.

- Tu en parles comme si tu le connaissais… se surprit –il.

- C'était le cas.. Il était mon ami, je tenais beaucoup à lui.. Mais la vie en a décidé autrement… déclara t-elle, lassée, avant de sortir, sans un regard en arrière, et à l'aide de quelques mots, tout les objets présents disparurent.

- Pourtant, je ne me rappelle pas de toi moi.. ajouta t-il alors que la jeune fille était sortie de la salle.

Puis, il s'approcha de la fenêtre, où les débris de verre étaient éparpillés. Il sortit sa baguette pour jeter un sort et tout nettoyer, quand soudain, il remarqua la potion qui s'était déversée autours des morceaux de verres. Il connaissait ce liquide, cette couleur…

-  Non, ça ne se peut pas, c'est impossible... murmura –il pour lui même, avant de jeter un sort de reconstitution sur la fiole, qui mit dans sa poche.

Il resta quelques minutes dans la salle, réfléchissant. Tout cela semblait irréel, que faisait-elle avec cette potion ? comment connaissait-elle cette salle ? où avait elle eut toutes ces photos du trio, et tout ces effets ? Plus il se rapprochait d'elle, et plus cette fille était entourée de mystères. Elle était intrigante, même un peu trop à son goût. Il sortit de la salle, se promettant d'aller la voir dès le lendemain. Elle avait l'air bouleversée en sortant, et n'avait pas jugé bon de solliciter sa présence auprès d'elle, elle n'avait donc pas besoin de lui ce soir. Il prit la direction du dortoir des gryffondors, la mains enserrant la fiole, rangée dans sa poche.

Le lendemain matin, Ginny se réveilla doucement, et ouvrit les yeux après quelques secondes. Le soleil baignait dans la chambre et diffusait une douce et reposante chaleur, qui lui donnait envie de rester au lit. Elle se sentait bien, à l'aise, reposée, malgré le vert de la soie des draps. Minute… vert ? Ginny se redressa rapidement dans le lit.. Cette fois ci, elle était complètement réveilla. Paniqué, elle regardait autours d'elle, dans des mouvements rapides.

- tu es toujours aussi douce le matin ? s'amusa la voix de Drago, tiré de son rêve par ce réveil-douceur.

- Dis moi qu'on a rien fait !!! s'exclama Ginny.

- Quoi ? tu ne te t'en souviens pas ? Tu m'offenses là Weasley ! avait commencé Drago, mais voyant Ginny défaillir, il ajouta : ne crains rien, je te l'ai dit, tu n'es encore qu'une gamine, j'aurais eu l'impression d'abuser de toi, et je ne suis pas comme ça. On a juste parler, et tu étais épuisée, alors tu t'es endormie. Mais comme je n'allais pas te laisser toute seule dans la salle commune, alors je t'ai prise dans mes bras et je t'ai couchée. Mais ta réaction conforte bien ce que je pensais, tu n'es pas prête, mais ça me va, termina t-il en lui prenant le bras, la forçant à se recoucher, se blottissant contre lui, et passant son bras en travers de son torse, qu'elle caressait très sensuellement, et sa jambe se frottait lentement entre les siennes..

- Euh, j'ai dit que tu ne sois pas prête ne me dérangeais pas, que je ne voulais pas profiter de toi, mais si tu continues de m'allumer comme ça, je ne répondrais plus de mes actes ! la réprimanda t-il.

- Et si c'est ce que j'attendais justement ? souffla t-elle sensuellement, et très doucement, en plongeant son regard dans l'océan glacier de Drago.

- Alors je te dirais que tu te trompes… Tout ça est beaucoup trop récent, et trop rapide. Même si je ne serais évidemment pas contre, une relation ne doit pas forcément aboutir dans un lit au bout de trois jours, surtout à ton âge. Si on reste ensemble aussi longtemps que je l'espère, je te promets de te faire découvrir tout ça, mais pour le moment, tu ne tireras rien d'autres de moi….

- Même sous la torture ? demanda t-elle en effleurant ses lèvres, et en passant délicatement sa lèvres sur les siennes, se hissant sur lui…

Entrant dans son jeu, il se laissa faire quelques instants, appréciant la douce torture, et promenant ses mains le long des courbes de la jeune fille, puis glissa ses lèvres de long de son épaule, de son cou…

- Pas même sous la torture…. Lui murmura t-il, tout en reprenant le dessus dans un geste rapide, il se dégagea de son emprise, et se releva brusquement, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

- Trop coincé… déclara Ginny en détachant bien chaque syllabe, allongée en travers du lit, un bras tenant le drap dans lequel elle était enroulé, et l'autre caressant lentement la place où il n'était plus.

Drago se retourna aussitôt avant d'éclater de rire. Cette fille était vraiment étonnante, exceptionnelle. Il s'approcha du lit, et se penchant, il prit Ginny dans ses bras comme s'il s'agissait d'un pantin sans vie, puis une fois qu'elle avait enroulé ses bras autours de son cou, il la relâcha légèrement, et la fit basculer face à lui, plaçant une jambe de part et d'autre de son corps, ses mains la soutenant aux fesses. Il la plaqua contre le mur et commença à l'embrasser, aux coins des lèvres, le long du cou, des épaules, parsemant chaque parcelle de peau de mille baisers brûlants, puis descendit toujours plus bas, déposant des baisers au creux des seins, à travers sa fine nuisette, tout en lui caressant érotiquement les courbes, les fesses, le ventre en remontant délicatement vers la poitrine. Tout au long, il observa les réactions de la jeune fille, qui passait de l'étonnement, au plaisir, puis au gémissement. Elle appréciait ce qu'il lui faisait, et pourtant, il ne la touchait qu'à peine.. Puis doucement, il reprit le chemin de ses lèvres pour une baiser tout aussi érotique que ses caresses, très doux, brûlant d'une fièvre qui les submergerait tout deux s'il n'arrêtait pas. A regret, il s'écarta d'elle, et la regarda, intensément. Tellement de chose se lisait dans son regard, sa peine passée, sa mélancolie, mais depuis longtemps, il n'y voyait que plaisir, exaltation… Il s'approcha de son oreille, et lui murmura :

-   Je pourrais te faire des choses dont tu n'as même pas idée... des choses que même dans tes rêves de princesses tu n'aurais jamais imaginées… Des choses nouvelles, auxquelles tu prendrais un plaisir immense, une joie enivrante, une chaleur qui te brûlerait les entrailles t'envahirait, et tu ne chercherais même pas à attiser le feu qui se serait éveillée en toi, en demandant plus, toujours plus…

Tout du long de son « discours », il ne l'avait pas lâchée, lui parlant très lentement, ses lèvres effleurant à chaque syllabe le lobe de son oreille, ce qui la faisait frémir. Une main retenait les cheveux de la jeune fille qui s'échappaient, et de l'autre, il avait entreprit une balade à la découverte du corps de la jeune fille, en commençant par le bas de sa jambe, qu'il avait replié derrière lui, il lui caressa la cheville, remonta tout doucement le long de la cuisse, se rapprochant de plus en plus de son intimité, alors qu'il sentait une chaleur enivrante s'emparer de leur deux corps… Il joua un instant avec ses sous vêtements, puis soudainement, il perdit le ton charmeur de sa voix, et poursuivit…

- … mais comme tu n'as que 16ans, et que tu n'es encore qu'une enfant, alors tu vas te contenter d'aller chercher tes affaires dans la salle commune, te rhabiller, aller chercher tes affaires pour tes cours de la matinée, et je te retrouve pour le petit déjeuner ! s'exclama t-il sur un ton de grand frère protecteur, ponctuant son discours une tape sur les fesses, avant de la reposée nonchalant sur le sol… Et moi je vais aller prendre une douche froide... ajouta –il en se massant le bas du ventre douloureux, sous le regard amusée de Ginny.

- Très bien, je m'en vais, et je te laisse toi et… toit tout seul… déclara t-elle en ramassant ses affaires, et en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres. Je peux t'aider si tu veux… ajouta t-elle malicieusement .

- Pour cette fois, je me débrouillerais, j'te remercie.. grimaça t-il. Mais un jour où l'autre, tu devrais finir ce que tu as commencé… se plaignit il.

- J'ai rien commencé du tout je te signale… tu t'es fais prendre à ton propre jeu mon chéri.. Mais si tu veux, ajouta t-elle en se collant contre lui, je peux te faire des choses dont tu n'as même pas idée, des choses dont ton esprit pervers de petit serpentard de 7ième année n'imaginerait même pas dans ses rêves les plus érotiques, et tu me supplierais de continuer, de continuer jusqu'à ce que tu me cries d'arrêter de te faire languir… 

Elle avait ponctué son discours de caresses tout aussi explicites que les siennes, si ce n'est plus.. Si elle n'arrêtait pas, il allait exploser, dans tout les sens du terme… Ses lèvres, qu'elle avait au préalable humidifiées de manière provocatrice, effleuraient les siennes, sa langue traçant le contour des siennes…

 Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il ne l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt, elle se reprit et, prenant ses affaires, elle sortit de la chambre. Drago ne la revit qu'en début d'après midi, après le déjeuner.

Dans la matinée, il avait eu cours de potion mixte avec les gryffondors, dont il ne suivit que la moitié du cours, son attention étant focalisée sur Hailie et Honey, qui n'avait échangé un mot depuis le début du cours, alors qu'ils paraissaient inséparables la veille. Ces deux là étaient vraiment impossible, mais al curiosité de Drago l'emporta, et il se promit de demander à Ginny ce qu'il s'était passé. Et en parlant de curiosité, la fin du cours et le départ des élèves lui donna l'occasion de se retrouver seul avec son professeur. Le voyant traîner à ranger ses affaires, Rogue s'approcha de lui

- Quelque chose ne va pas Mr Malefoy ? D'habitude, il me semble que vous êtes le premier à quitter mon cours… Que se passe t-il aujourd'hui ?

- Rien du tout professeur... répondit-il nonchalant. En fait... ajouta t-il alors qu'il retournait vers son bureau

- Oui ?

- Depuis la semaine dernière, je me demande pourquoi vous avez réagi aussi violemment face à Pully professeur... Personne ne vous a jamais vu dans cet état là, et aucun élève ne vous avait jamais mis dans une telle colère, pas même Potter, alors je me demandais si vous n'auriez pas un problème, que je pourrais vous aider à résoudre… demanda Drago avec le ton mielleux dont il avait l'habitude de parler à son directeur.

- Bien que je ne vois en aucun cas en quoi cela peut vous regarder, répondit Rogue, sans toutefois parvenir à dissimuler la lueur de gratitude face à l'inquiétude de son meilleur élève, sachez simplement que mon attitude n'était pas celle d'un professeur dit de ce nom. Je me suis laissé emporté par la colère, cela n'avait rien à voir avec Mr Pully, bien que ce soit lui qui ait provoqué cela.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- N'avez vous jamais fait quelque chose d'horrible, dont vous soyez si honteux que vous vous en preniez à tous, alors qu'ils n'y sont pour rien ? N'avez vous jamais, par orgueil, jalousie ou colère, fait des choses que vous regrettiez profondément, en voyant les conséquences de ces actes, tout en sachant que vous ne pourrez jamais rien y changer, ni réparer le mal caus ?

- Si, bien sûr… vous vous sentez si honteux, et votre attitude tellement stupide, que vous regrettez chacun des mots prononcés, chacun des souhaits émis, ou actes commis… Mais quand vous vous rendez compte de votre erreur, alors il est trop tard, et vous devrez vivre avec la culpabilité et le remord jusqu'à la fin de votre vie…

- Bien que Potter ait toujours été l'élève que je méprisais le plus, son arrogance et sa désinvolture me mettait hors de moi, mais malgré  cela, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je regrette sa mort, ainsi que celle de Miss Granger. Bien que ces élèves m'insupportaient, je regrette leur mort, pour l'avoir causer… Maintenant, sortez Mr Malefoy, avant que je ne vous retire 20 point pour trouble de mon repos.

- Très bien professeur... répondit Drago en souriant. Mais si j'étais vous, j'essayerais de trouver une compensation…

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Rogue.

- J'ai fait beaucoup de choses que je regrette amèrement dans ma vie, mais au lieu de culpabiliser, me morfondre, et m'en prendre à la terre entière j'ai cherché quelque chose, quelqu'un, qui me permettrait de me racheter, et depuis, ça va beaucoup mieux, ça m'aide à vivre avec…. Ajouta Drago, en prenant son sac, et en sortant de la salle.

- Mes amitiés à Miss Weasley... fit Rogue avec un léger sourire en coin, juste avant que Drago ne franchisse la porte. Sans se retourner, il s'arrêta, un sourire naissant aux lèvres, puis il repartit vers sa chambre.

_Voilà voilà, encore un chap de posté, de lu et de reviewé, enfin j'espère ! plu ou non, je veux vos avis, alors « go » !_

_La sutie arrivera samedi, mais vous avez de la chance, je pars le week-end, dc ca sera samedi matin.. lol alors jvous souhaite bon week-end, bonne vacances, et stt bon courage aux courageux qui bossent, car par expérience, je sais kil en faut !! lol a bientot_


	5. Révélations troublantes

**_Et voilà le chap 5, si je me trompe pas ! et plus tôt ke prévu, car vous avait eu le précédent jeudi midi ! Alors pour la peine, je veux pleins de reveiw, car je vous trouve vraiment pas très courageux ! C'est les couples ki ne vous plaisent pas, ou l'histoire elle meme ? simpel question, car ca m'est égale de ne pas avoir 50 reveiw, j'ai mes ptits fidèles supe gentils ! lol en tt cas, je pensais pas répondre aux reviews, mais faut dire que y'en a eu tellement que je n'ai pas trop de travail ! lol enfin voilà, vla le new chap, j'espère kil vous plaira, alors jvous dis bonne lecture, et a mercredi…._**

****

**_Réponses aux reviews…_**

**_butterflyofevil _**_: tu sais ke l'idée du "société decrète" n'est pas mal du tt? lol ca ma donné une idée, koike c a approfondir. Ensuite.. hum, pas assez de H&H? bah je crois ke tu vas être gatée sur ce chap, car com jte l'ai dit, c a 95% du H&H, meme un peu trop je trouve.. Et kanta Elisabeth, si tu l'as tjs pas commencé, alors fonces-y car elle é superbe com fic, c'est l'une de mes préférée, elle é géniale ! et pir finir car il é tard, la chanson ke j'ai mis c'est une chanson d'Elodie Frégé, dt je ne suis pas aprticulièrement fan, mais qq1 de ces mélodies sont superbes. Dc dsl, j'en suis pas l'auteur, mais je suis sur ke ca sera géniale ds ta fic, j'attends plus ke le prochain chapitrE.. dc voila, j'attends ton avis sur ce chap, et au pire, jte répondrai en direct ! voili voilou, bon weekend end caro.****_

**_Le Saut de l'Ange_**_: Pr te répondre, alors ds l'ordre.. oui, c bien la salle sur demande, c'était clair ds ma tête, mais c vrai ke je l'explique pas, dsl. Par contre, Honey il ne l'espionne pas, il était incuqiet pr elle, et com c'est la kil se réfugie, il a pensé a cette pièce... Et pr finir, moi non plus jene suis pas super fan d'Elodie Frégé, mais jdosi bien avouer ke plusieurs de ces morceaux sont vraiment pas mal du tt, stt son duo avec Michal ki reste la chanson que je préfère avec Pardon, quand il me manque, par contre moi je lem bien Je t dis non.. Mais bon, c peut etre aprske durant 4hde trajet g écouté ke c 4 la en boucle, et je cherchais a les adapter a H&D, et on peut faire des trucs géniaux, ke je vasi utiliser. enfin voila, je m'éloigne, dc je te laisse lire ce chap, et en espère ta critique ! a bientot_

**_Fanny Radcliffe_**_ : mdr, tu t'éclates vraiment dis moi ! tinkiète, ti Dan, ou plutot GRAND Dan, jte le laiss,e il é trop ptit pr moi, et je garde gd Tom.. Sinon, j'attends des critik, meme si c ke pr les prochains cahp, c pas grave... et kanta mes mômes, ca va, ils sont mignons, koi un peu trop bruyants a mon gout, mais ca va, plus ke3sem, et je retourne en vacances, c cool ! enfin voila, dc jte dis bon weekend car moi je v chez Laure, et commence a réfléchi a notre fic.. bisou_

**_lisia_**_: olala, comment ke j'aurais trop aimé que ma fic suive ta logique et ton intrigue !!! j'en suis même décu qu'elle soit aussi simple, tu verras pkoi. Mais obn, g tellement adoré ton schéma ke je crois que je vais la modifié, meme si elle é dja bouclée. en fait, tu verras, pr le moment, ils ne se sont pas reconnu, mais c tt simplement car chacun d'eux sait ki il é (Honey-Harry..), mais ils croivent l'autre mort, c pr ca kil ne se reconnaissent pas.. dc dsl de te decevoir, mais ya pas vraiment de subconscient et de coeurs ki se reconnaissent, mem si joré adoré ke ce soit aussi romantik! lol Sinon, Ginny est bien en 6ièm année, mais j'ai du me tromper pr son age a un moment...C'est vrai qu'elle ne fait pas très mûre, mais c plus l'influence de voir toutes ces copines plus agées et faire des coses qu'elle ne fait pas ki l'intrigue.. mais on fond, on é ttes encore gamines !lol_

_et voilà, a présent, le chap 5, bonne lecture…_

**Chapitre 5**

**                 « Révélations troublantes »**

De son côté, Hailie avait profité d'une heure où elle n'avait aucun cours pour aller se promener dans le parc. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir, mais c'était sans compter sur l'insistance d'Honey a vouloir toujours savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez elle, pourquoi elle était heureuse, ou mélancolique, exactement comme le ferait un grand frère protecteur. Mais elle n'en n'avait pas besoin, ni d'un frère, ni d'un petit ami à vrai dire, seulement une personne qui la comprendrait d'un regard, sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de dire un mot... Car parler, s'exprimer à voix haute était pour elle rendre concret tous ses doutes, ses angoisses. Avouer quelque chose, en parler librement était pour elle reconnaître, rendre les erreurs réelles, ressasser, et se faire plus de mal encore. Donc, à peine était-elle assise près du lac qu'elle l'aperçut arriver, avec un autre élève. Peut être ne l'avait il pas fait volontairement, mais n'empêche qu'il se dirigea vers elle dès qu'à son tour il l'aperçut.

- Si je ne te connaissais pas je dirais que tu me fuis… commença t-il en arrivant, et en s'asseyant près d'elle.

- Et si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu me suis sans cesse… répliqua t-elle en souriant.

- Je suis désolé, pour hier soir, je ne voulais pas te déranger, et encore moins te blesser…

- Non, c'est moi, j'étais mal, mais tu n'y étais pour rien, je n'aurais jamais du m'en prendre à toi. Pardonne moi, ajouta t-elle en se rapprochant de lui, se blottissant dans ses bras, qu'il enroula autours d'elle.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, le regard perdu entre le lac et l'infini ciel azur, inhabituel en cette saison. Lentement, dans des gestes presque mécaniques, il caressait en l'effleurant à peine le dos de ses mains, lui diffusant malgré le froid une douce chaleur qui la réconfortait.

- A quoi tu penses ? osa t-elle, après quelques minutes d'hésitation, en se tournant vers lui.

- Le flacon que tu tenais dans tes mains hier soir… répondit-il, regrettant aussitôt quand il la sentit se raidir sous ses caresses, comment t'es tu procurée la potion qu'il contenait ?

- Je l'ai faite moi même, il y a quelques temps, pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas le genre de potion que l'on trouve dans le manuel des premières années.

- Tu m'as l'air bien au courant dis moi ? Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'il ne s'agit pas simplement d'une potion revivifiant ?

- Cette potion est tout sauf régénératrice, tu peux me croire. Et si je la connais si bien, c'est pour l'avoir utilisée… ajouta t-il dans un murmure qu'elle peina à distinguer.

- Alors cela prouve que tu te trompes, répliqua t-elle en se redressant et en pivotant, se retrouvant face à lui. C'est un potion qui provoque la mort, une mort paisible, non douloureuse. On s'endort, et les battements de notre cœur ralentissent petit à petit, jusqu'à s'arrêter de battre…

- Et que fais tu avec cette potion ? Tu comptes l'utiliser ? s'inquiéta t-il.

- Mais non, j'en ai plus besoin… Mais je dois avouer que bien des fois, j'y ai pensé, et même très sérieusement. Hier encore, si tu n'étais pas venu, je ne sais pas si je n'aurais pas commis cette erreur… J'étais si mal, tant de souvenirs refaisaient surface, en commençant par cette salle, et tout les souvenirs qu'elle renferme…

- Tu m'avais semblé aller un peu mieux pourtant... fit Honey, une lueur de déception dans le regard.

- Mais je vais mieux, grâce à toi, je te l'ai dit… répondit –elle doucement en se rapprochant délicatement de lui, et en déposant ses lèvres refroidies par le vent glacial sur les siennes. Tu m'aides beaucoup, je t'assure, mais des fois… il y a toujours des moments de blues, même quand on croit que tout va bien…

- C'est vrai.. rien n'est jamais parfait, même si ça y ressemble… Quand à cette potion, je la connais sans doute mieux que toi. Elle est faite à base d'un puissant somnifère, d'une formule d'ancienne magie à réciter par la ou les personnes qui au préalable ont versé un goutte de leur sang, mélangé à de l'extrait d'une plante rare aux effets soporifiques,  de poussières de lune, pour la couleur bleuté, et du sang de licorne pour l'argentée. Il faut avoir une volonté très forte pour qu'elle fonctionne, car c'est un sort dont les effets sont irrémédiables. Alors si la magie sent que la personne doute, où qu'elle le fait pour de mauvaises raisons, alors le sort échoue, et les conséquences peuvent être diverses…

- Comment sais-tu tout cela ? Comme tu l'as dit, ce n'est pas une potion destinée aux premières années. Elle est complexe, et demande une bonne maîtrise de la magie…

- Je te l'ai dit, je l'ai déjà préparée, je l'ai testée également.

- Mais c'est impossible, toi même tu l'as dit, c'est une potion qui provoque la mort…

- Mais je t'ai aussi dit que si ce choix était fait pour de mauvaises raisons, ou la volonté pas assez forte, le sort pouvait ne pas agir. Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, mais avant, tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire, à personne, pas même à Ginny, ou à Dumbledore…

- Promis, mais dis-moi de quoi il s'agit, tu m'effraies un peu…

- Très bien. Tu te souviens, peu avant notre arrivée à Poudlard, deux élèves, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter étaient morts. On en a très peu parlé, pour ne pas raviver trop de souvenirs, mais sais tu comment ils sont morts ?

- Je sais qu'ils sont morts parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble, car ils étaient frère et sœur mais amoureux l'un de l'autre. Je sais qu'ils se sont tués, et il me semble qu'Hermione était très douée, surtout en potion, alors je suppose qu'ils ont utilisé une potion qui… Attends une minute ! s'interrompit –elle, comprenant soudainement.

- Intelligente, elle l'était tu peux me croire, même très brillante. Et très belle, patiente, attentionné… Hermione était une fille parfaite, douée pour chaque chose qu'elle entreprenait... On ne pouvait pas ne pas se prendre d'affection pour elle, ne pas l'aimer, malgré son côté Miss « Je-sais-tout » qui en exaspérait plus d'un… mais pas moi… Alors quand on a découvert toute l'histoire, elle a pensé à cette potion, indolore, et infaillible… enfin presque.

- Je ne comprends rien du tout, tu parles d'elle comme si…

- … je la connaissais, la comprenais, et l'aimais. Je t'en parles comme d'une fille dont je suis tombé amoureux avant même de la connaître, d'une fille pour qui j'aurais tout sacrifié, même ma propre vie, sans aucune hésitation… ce que j'ai fait, mais sans doute a t-on voulu me punir pour l'avoir aimée, car je suis ici, et sans elle…

- Tu veux dire que… commença Hailie, les larmes aux yeux, la voix chevrotante.

- Tu as tout compris… répondit –il calmement, en passant la paume de sa main sur son front, tout en s'assurant qu'aucun élève ne les observait.

Hailie le regardait faire, de gros sanglots lui nouant la gorge, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Quand elle le vit passer sa main sur son front, sa main luisant comme illuminée par l'éclat d'un soleil absent, et elle poussa un « ho » muet de surprise, tout en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Ce n'était pas l'acte en lui même qui l'avait tant surprise, mais plutôt de voir apparaître la cicatrice si célèbre du survivant. Puis la nature se fit soudainement silencieuse, plus aucun bruit n'était audible, tout se mit à tourner très vite, puis plus rien…

- Ca y'est, elle se réveille Mr Pomfresh… fit une voix lointaine qu'elle eut du mal à resituer.

Elle ouvrit les yeux tout doucement, puis aperçut Ginny, assise sur le rebord de son lit, une main sur son front brûlant, tandis qu'elle faisait signe à l'infirmière d'approcher.

- Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur didonc… s'empressa de réprimander Ginny. Honey t'as amenée ici dès que tu t'es évanouie, heureusement qu'il était là.

Honey… Où était il d'ailleurs ? Elle se redressa avec difficultés et fit le tour de l'infirmerie des yeux, mais elle ne le trouva pas. Il n'était même pas resté avec elle, après ce qu'il lui avait annoncé.. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle se tourna vers la porte et l'aperçut, appuyé contre la porte, les bras croisés. Il n'osait pas la regarder, ni même entrer.

- Il était très inquiet pour toi... Il est resté auprès de toi tout le temps, mais il s'est  retiré il y a à peine cinq minutes, je sais pas trop pourquoi.. lui murmura Ginny alors qu'elle voyait son amie fixer la porte avec intensité.

- Miss Gensen, vous voilà enfin réveillée ! s'écria Pomfresh en poussant Ginny. Tenez, mangez ça, ça vous fera du bien, ajouta t-elle en lui tendant un morceau de chocolat. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Je… je vais bien, excusez-moi de vous avoir ennuyée, je suis étourdie, commença t-elle, en se tournant vers Honey. Il la regardait, la fixant si intensément qu'elle s'interrompit quelques secondes, puis reprit, son regard toujours plongé dans le sien. Je suis désolée, j'étais tellement pressée ce matin que j'ai oublié de déjeuner, et ce midi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger quoi que ce soit, j'ai du faire un léger malaise…

- Bon, je préfère ça, vous pouvez sortir alors, mais faîtes moi le plaisir de prendre un vrai repas ce soir.

- Promis ! répondit –elle en sortant du lit, et en remettant ses affaires posées sur la chaise.

Elle se releva sans doute un peu trop vite, ou était encore submergée par ses émotions, car elle se sentit tourner de nouveau, et sa tête devenir lourde. Elle s'appuya sur le lit pour ne pas défaillir, la tête baissée, tandis que Ginny, la voyant ne pas aller très bien, le précipita sur elle, l'aidant à tenir debout.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu ne préfères pas rester encore quelques minutes, regarde, tu ne tiens plus debout… lui demanda Ginny.

- Non non, ça va je te dis, je suis juste un peu fatiguée, rien de plus.. répondit Hailie après quelques secondes.

La tête toujours baissée, elle releva les yeux et les posa sur Honey, qui semblait lutter pour ne pas se précipiter sur elle pour l'aider. Elle s'appuya sur Ginny et lui assura qu'elle allait bien. En passant devant Honey, elle s'arrêta quelque seconde, et le regarda, cherchant une explication, une promesse dans son regard. Elle leva péniblement la main et la posa sur sa joue, tout en lui murmurant un merci à peine inaudible. Puis elle repartit, sans un regard, vers sa chambre, toujours soutenue par Ginny. A peine rentrée, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et se jeta sur le lit, extériorisant ce qu'elle n'avait pu il y a quelques minutes. Tant de peine, tant d'angoisse, de doute et d'amour, tant de choses refoulées mais qu'elle ne pouvait plus contenir. Depuis des fois elle culpabiliser d'être ici, vivante, depuis des mois elle pleurait chaque soir cette perte si chère à ses yeux et son cœur. Pourquoi la vie lui infligeait-elle cela, alors qu'elle commençait à peine à comprendre, à accepter ? Pourquoi la vie était si à la fois si injuste et si bien faîte ? Il avait été honnête envers elle, lui avait avoué son secret, un secret si troublant, qu'elle n'avait pu l'être en retour… Elle chercha dans ses affaires la barre de chocolat que l'infirmière lui avait donnée, et commença à la grignoter.

Ensuite, elle prépara des vêtements propres et décida d'aller prendre un bain, histoire de se détendre, de réfléchir un peu. Ensuite, elle irait voir Honey, ou plutôt Harry, pour lui parler, qu'il lui explique, ce qu'elle ne comprend pas. Elle prit une serviette, entre dans la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau brûlante du bain, parsemant ça et là des sels de bain de différents parfums, ainsi que du bain moussant.

Ginny, de son côté, avait profité qu'Hailie se repose pour retrouver Drago. Normalement, il avait u entraînement de quidditch, elle pourrait peut être aller l'encourager Elle prit sa cape qu'elle avait oublié le matin chez Drago, l'enfila, et sortie. Elle s'installa dans les tribunes, le vent lui fouettant légèrement le visage, quelques mèches voletaient autours d'elle, et le soleil lui réchauffait sa peau engourdie par le froid. Elle mis sa main pour s'en cacher quelques secondes, le temps de chercher Drago, mais elle ne l'aperçut nulle part. Tout les joueurs étaient là, sauf lui.

- on cherche quelqu'un ? lui souffla une voix des plus charmeuses au creux de l'oreille.

- Oui, je cherche mon copain... C'est un grand brun, 1m80, les yeux verts, très musclés.. C'est un amant exceptionnel, il pourrait peut être t'enseigner quelques trucs.. J'ai entendu dire que tes performances étaient quelques peu limitées ces temps ci.. ajouta t-elle à vois basse, pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise, et masquant tant bien que mal son sourire.

- C'est étonnant, ce n'est pas ce que m'as dit la jolie blonde qui vient de sortir de ma chambre pourtant… Elle m'a semblée plutôt... comblée, j'ai d'ailleurs rendez vous avec elle dans une heure, alors je vais te laisser, et si je vois ton copain, je lui dirais qu'une groupie attend son autographe dans les tribunes. Dis moi, c'est pour qu'il te lise une histoire ou qu'il vienne te border ? ajouta t-il, amusé, essayant tant bien que mal de garder son équilibre. A bientôt peut être jolie ptite rousse..

- Malefoy ! l'interpella t-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait doucement, la première blonde que je trouve dans ta chambre, je te jure que tu n'auras jamais de descendance, ni même l'occasion d 'essayer ! De toute façon, la seule blonde qui peut sortir comblée de tes appartements est prise …

- Moi aussi je t'aime… répondit-il, simplement, en retournant vers les autres joueurs.

Elle l'observa retrouver son équipe, leur donner quelques ordres, et alors que tous se dispersèrent, elle le vit s'élever rapidement, faire le tour du terrain, avant de revenir en piquet vers elle. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il se rapprocha un peu plus, jusqu'à n'être séparé d'elle que de quelques centimètres, sans toutefois descendre de son balai.

- C'est pour quoi ? demanda t-elle en souriant.

- J'avais oublié le plus important…

D'une main, il tenait son balai, et de l'autre, il l'attira à lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle entrouvrit aussitôt les lèvres pour laisser Drago agir comme bon lui semblait, ce qu'il fit. Après en avoir tracé les contours avec sa langue, il la glissa entre ses lèvres, cherchant la sienne, avec envie et avidité. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un long moment, s'adonnant avec plaisir à des baisers très tendre, très doux, qui ferait fondre n'importe quelle fille. Oubliant tout le reste, et maintenant son équilibre d'une seule main, il serra Ginny contre lui de l'autre main, tandis qu'elle enroulait ses bras autours de son cou, cherchant le moindre contact avec sa peau, à travers ses couches de vêtements. Ils se seraient embrassés pendant encore longtemps s'ils n'avaient pas été « gentiment » interrompus.

- Malefoy, s'écria une voix, tu joues ou tu dragues ?

- T'as pas besoin de moi pour arrêter un cognard Zabini, alors fou moi la paix ! gronda Drago.

- Il a raison, lui murmura Ginny, les bras croisés derrière sa nuque, le front appuyé contre le sien. Tu devrais y aller, je te verrai ce soir…

- Très bien, j'obéis, mais si tu passes par ma salle commune, est ce que tu peux dire à Amy que je ne viendrais pas ? lui demanda t-il innocemment, avant d'éviter de justesse le livre qu'avait emporté Ginny pour étudier,  seul objet sous sa main.

Il l'évita de peu, et s'amusa de la jalousie de sa copine. Il repartit en riant, puis s'immobilisa une dizaine de mètre plus loin.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Weasley, une peste à la fois…Et la seule blonde que tu risque de trouver dans ma chambre, comme tu l'as dit, c'est ta meilleure amie, et je ne risque pas d'y toucher.. Quoiqu'elle est plutôt jolie la ptite Gensen…

- Dégage Malefoy, avant que ta jolie ptite peste rousse ne change d'avis, siffla Ginny en descendant les gradins, tandis que Drago retournait à son entraînement.

Hailie était toujours dans son bain, et une heure plus tard, elle ressortit, reposée, calme et les idées claires. Elle enfila une jupe courte noire, ses bottes et un pull à col roulé rose pale. Elle laissait ses longues boucles blondes tomber en cascade dans son dos et de chaque côté de son visage. Elle ressemblait à un ange, d'une rare beauté, et ses yeux d'un bleu transparent pétiller d'une étrange lueur. Elle se maquilla légèrement, et se tournant vers une étagère derrière elle, elle tendit la main, hésita quelques secondes, puis 'empara d'une bouteille de parfum, qu'elle vaporisa dans le cou et sur ses mains, qu'elle passa dans des gestes lents dans ses longues boucles. Elle sorti enfin, et se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie, d'où Honey devrait sortir d'ici peu. Elle avait eu la permission de ne pas assister à ce cours, ni au suivant, et elle avait, à son grand étonnement, accepter. Elle attendit quelques minutes, observant les Serpentards s'entraîner sur le terrain de quidditch. Drago était vraiment un bon attrapeur, il s'était beaucoup amélioré, sans toutefois atteindre le niveau exceptionnel d'Harry.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda une voix, la sortant de sa contemplation. Elle sursauta.

- Mieux que je ne l'aurais cru… je peux te parler Honey ?

- Bien sur, c'est pour ça que tu es venue je suppose… Sortons, je préfère aller dans le parc, c'est plus tranquille.

- J'ai tellement de questions à te poser que je ne sais pas par où commencer… commença Hailie, alors qu'ils se baladaient.

- Et si tu essayais par le début ? souria t-il, avec légèreté.

- Très bien. Comment fais- tu pour faire de la magie sans baguette ?

- La magie instinctive… je crois que c'est comme cela que ça s'appelle. Je ne sais pas trop comment c'est arrivé, mais je l'ai développée quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Hermione. Peut être que de m'être rapproché d'elle y a contribué, je ne sais pas trop en fait. Mais je sais qu'elle l'avait également développé, mais on ne l'a dit à personne, pas même à Dumbledore.

- Ok.. ensuite.. hum, pourquoi cacher ta cicatrice ?

- Je ne voulais pas que l'on me reconnaisse. Quand j'ai été renvoyé ici, je n'étais plus Harry Potter, j'étais quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis revenu, mais je ne voulais pas qu'on le découvre…

- Justement, pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé à quelqu'un ? Je veux dire, Ressusciter, ce n'est pas donné a tout le monde…

- C'est vrai, mais cela aurait encore plus attiré l'attention sur moi, alors je n'ai rien dit. Je voulais un corps différent, mais j'avais gardé une de mes particularités, ma cicatrice. Et si je l'avais gardée, on m'aurait reconnu, ou sans cesse comparé à Harry Potter, alors que je préférais oublier tout ça, surtout qu'Hermione était morte…

- Justement, qui te prouve qu'elle l'est réellement ? Je veux dire, si toi tu es revenu, pourquoi elle ne le serait pas, quelque part, seule et perdue, croyant que tu es mort ? Qui te dit qu'elle n'est pas à Poudlard, ou à Londres ? se moqua légèrement Hailie.

- J'en doute… On était tellement proches, alors que je ne sens plus rien, je ne sens pas sa présence, nulle part… Et à poudlard, je connais tout le monde, tu es la seule élève nouvelle, et sans vouloir te vexer, si Hermione devait revenir, elle n'aurait sûrement pas choisit de revenir sous la forme d'une grande blonde sexy.

- Ouais, tu as sûrement raison. Mais je reste convaincue qu'elle peut très bien être quelque part dans ce monde, et toute seule, croyant avoir causé ta mort et culpabilisant. Regarde toi, n'étais tu pas mal, te sentant abandonné, trahi, quand tu es arriv ? Tu n'as pas trouvé injuste d'être vivant, alors qu'elle était morte ? N'as tu pas eu l'impression de la trahir, ni douté de ton amour pour elle ? Comme tu l'as dit, si la volonté n'est pas assez fort, la formule ne marche pas….

- Si, bien sûr… j'ai cru que l'on m'avait puni, parce que je ne l'aimais pas assez, ou n'adhérais pas vraiment à son idée. Moi, j'aurais préféré trouver une autre solution, rester avec elle, l'aimer librement, plutôt que de choisir d'en finir… Mais je l'aimais, et j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour elle.

- Tu en parles au pass

- Parce que c'est du passé. J'ai été renvoyé sur terre, il doit y avoir une raison. Je l'aimais, mais je l'aime toujours, jamais je ne l'oublierai… Mais elle devra me partager avec toi maintenant… déclara t-il en souriant, et en déposant un léger baiser sur le front.

- Je comprends, mais je suis sûre qu'elle n'y voit aucun inconvénient… d'où elle est, répondit Hailie, mi-sérieuse, mi-amusée. Qui d'autre est au courant ?

- Personne… Je ne l'ai dit à personne, pas même à Ron, ou mon parrain. Il m'a déçu, lui et Dumbledore, et si je suis ici, et Hermione je ne sais où, c'est de leur faute.. Pendant des années ils ont su la vérité, sans nous la dévoiler, alors que tout aurait très bien pu être différent…

- C'est vrai, vous vous auriez fait une raison… Mais tu as toi même dit que tu l'aimais avant même de la connaître… Je ne crois pas que, finalement, ça aurait changé quoi que ce soit. On aime, c'est tout, de la savoir ta sœur n'aurait rien changé, tu l'aurais désirée, aimée et protégée de la même manière, sans pour autant pouvoir être avec elle…

- Tu as raison… Tu es spéciale Hailie.. ajouta t-il après quelques secondes.

- Spéciale ? comment ça ?

- Ce que je viens de t'avouer est assez particulier, même troublant, déconcertant. Et tu réagis tout a fait normalement, tu n'es même pas surprise… Tu semble me comprendre sans me juger…

- Qu'aurais tu voulu que je fasse ? Que j'aille crier sur tout les toits que Harry Potter n'était pas mort, qu'il se baladait dans Poudlard, mais sous une autre apparence car il ne voulait pas être reconnu ? Ils nous croient mort, je serais passé pour une folle, une groupie qui ne voulait pas admettre la mort du Survivant…

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison… Tu as dit « nous ».

- Quoi ?

- Tu as dit « nous ». Tu as dit « ils nous croient morts »…

- Vous ! Vous, toi et Hermione je voulais dire ! se reprit-elle rapidement, tandis qu'Harry laissa passer, ne cherchant pas à approfondir.

- Je peux te poser une question ? hésita il après quelques pas.

- Bien sûr, après toutes celles que je t'ai posée, tu as bien le droit de vouloir savoir un truc sur moi…

- C'est vrai… En fait, je me disais juste.. Pourquoi as tu gardé les poèmes d'Hermione, ses dessins et ses photos ?

- Tu veux sans doute parler de celle que j'avais quand tu m'as trouvée dans la salle sur demande… déclara t-elle, puis en le voyant acquiescer, elle répondit. Quand je suis arrivée dans cette chambre, elle inspirée tellement de bonheur, de joie, d'amour, que je n'ai pas pu ôter tout ce qui la rendait si agréable, c'est à dire les poèmes et les dessins…

- C'est pourtant dans cette chambre que nous sommes… Enfin tu vois, ça ne t'as pas effrayée ?

- Je ne l'ai appris que plus tard, une fois installée… Rassure toi, ajouta t-elle en le voyant perplexe, je n'aurais jamais accepter ni ce poste ni cette chambre en sachant le drame qui s'y était déroulé… Mais étrangement, plus les jours passaient et plus je me sentais proche d'Hermione, même sans la connaître. Ses dessins, ses photos… vous paraissiez tellement heureux, innocents, pleins de vie et d'amour que je n'ai pas eu le cœur de tout jeter…

- Il y a une chose que tu ignores… une chose que tous, même Dumbledore ignorent...

- Laquelle ? demanda t-elle, soudainement très intéressée.

- Quand je suis mort, j'ai revu mes parents, je leur ai longuement parlé, et j'ai découvert une chose. Hermione n'était pas ma sœur…

**_Alors, ce chap 5, vous m'en dîtes koi ? il vous a plus, pas trop, trop de H&H, de romances, ou pas assez de qqch ? j'attends vos avis, parce que moi perso j'ai pas trop aimé, ya trop de blabla, trop de guimauve a mon gout ! et vous, vous en pensez koi ?_****__**


	6. C'est si difficile

**Je suis désolée, j'ai retiré le cahp 1 1ereX car je me suis aperçu, grace a Caro, que j'avais oublié des reviews, mais c pas de ma faute, c ki ne me les avait pas fait suivre, je c pas pkoi. Alors je recommence, et rajoute les réponses à la fin…**

**Sinon, vous avez de la chance car ce cahp est bcp plus long ke les autres, et il mêle les 2 couples, pr une fois..******

**Rappel : **

****

- _Il y a une chose que tu ignores… une chose que tous, même Dumbledore ignorent... _

- _Laquelle ? demanda t-elle, soudainement très intéressée._

- _Quand je suis mort, j'ai revu mes parents, je leur ai longuement parlé, et j'ai découvert une chose. Hermione n'était pas ma sœur…_

**Chapitre 6 :**

**                 « C'est si difficile… »**

- Quoi ?!? s'écria soudainement Hailie, sans cœur s'étant brutalement accéléré, et ses poumons se compressant avec violence dans sa poitrine. Tu veux dire que vous vous êtes sacrifiés pour rien ? Vous êtes morts alors que vous auriez pu rester ensemble, vous aimer ?

- C'est en partie pour cela que je culpabilise d'être ici, sans elle. Moi je sais qu'on aurait pu être ensemble, alors qu'elle non. Elle est morte en croyant qu'on agissait mal en s'aimant, qu'on avait pas le droit d'être heureux. Mais avec du recul, je me dis qu'au moins, elle est morte heureuse, avec moi, et qu'à présent, elle repose en paix. Et puis, si on l'avait su avant, j'aurais pu être heureux avec elle, et l'aimer jusqu'à ma mort, mais je crois que tout ce qui arrive dans ce monde arrive pour une raison précise. Et puis, je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré… ajouta t-il, croyant la faire sourire, mais il ne vit que de la douleur dans son regard, des larmes couler sur ses joues, et sa main partir violemment contre sa joue. Elle l'avait giflée, puis était partie en courant…

- Hailie ! s'écria t-il, en vain, car la jeune fille avait disparu derrière les portes du château.

Comment avait il os ! Hailie n'en revenait toujours pas des mots qu'il avait prononcés. Certes, elle aurait dû être flattée, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Il semblait content qu'elle soit morte… Elle l'était déjà physiquement, autant l'être totalement… se dit–elle, rageuse, en ajustant sa cape. Et cette fois ci, il n'y aurait pas de deuxième chance… Elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie, la tour la plus haute du château.

De son côté, Harry ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle avait si mal pris ses propos qu'il ne savait même pas en quoi il l'avait blessée. Il appela son balai, et décida d'aller se promener un peu. Voler.. la seule chose qui parvenait à le calmer, quelque soit ses soucis. Cette sensation grisante de liberté, comme une drogue, lui permettait d'oublier ses problèmes, de réfléchir… Il fit quelques tours de terrain, survola le château. En passant près des tours, il distingua une forme, quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Quand il se rapprocha un peu plus, il découvrit avec angoisse qu'il s'agissait de son amie, partie il y a quelques minutes à peine. Sans réfléchir, il partit en piquet jusqu'au somment de la tour, et quand il la vit sauter, il accéléra et la rattrapa au vol, de justesse, et la reposa sur le sol, un peu plus loin.

- Mais à quoi tu joues ?!? s'emporta t-il. Tu aurais pu mourir !!!

- C'était le but ! s'écria t-elle avec colère, le visage tout humide des larmes qu'elle continuait de verser.

- Mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? J'ai déjà perdu la fille que j'aimais, tu veux en plus que je te perde toi ?

- Je voulais mourir… répondit-elle dans un murmure, la tête baissée. Je t'aimais !!! Je t'ai tout donné, j'ai tout sacrifié, et j'aurais fait bien plus encore si j'en avais eu l'occasion. Mais tu m'as vite oubliée ! Comment peux tu me la préférer ? Je te déteste Harry Potter, je te déteste, autant que je peux t'aimer… continua t-elle, des éclairs dans la voix, avant de partir.

- Non ! Pas cette fois, tu restes l ! s'énerva Harry. Je ne comprend pas du tout de quoi tu parles, de qui ? Tu me parles d'Hermione, mais tu ne la connais même. Je te défends de parler d'elle !Je l'aimais, elle était tout pour moi ! Alors explique moi, car je commence à en avoir assez de tes sauts d'humeur !

- Mes sauts d'humeur ??? Je croyais que tu me connaissais, mais je me suis trompée. Finalement, tu ne sais rien de moi, mise à part comment me faire jouir ! Que savais tu de moi, rien ! Moi je te connaissais par cœur Harry Potter, je savais tout de toi, et j'avais pas eu besoin de le lire dans un livre, pour une fois ! Tu ne sais rien de moi, et elle, tu ne sembles pas la connaître davantage ! s'écria t-elle, complètement bouleversée, déversant sa colère et sa rancune sur lui.

Soudain, elle se posta devant lui, se concentra un instant, et passa lentement la paume de sa main le long de son corps, en partant de ses cheveux, son front, en insistant sur le visage. Sa main, à quelques centimètre de sa peau, luisait, de la même manière qu'avec Harry un peu plus tôt, mais bien plus intensément. Ses cheveux, d'un blond parfait, s'obscurcirent, se lissèrent, elle perdit quelques centimètres, et ses pommettes se remplirent de jolies petites taches de rousseur qui le faisaient craquer.

- La magie instinctive… c'est comme ça que tu appelais ça ? demanda t-elle, en sanglotant, lassée, sa voix ayant perdu toute colère, toute rancune.. elle était atone, résignée. Elle ne voulait plus se battre, ni même si justifier. De toute évidence, c'est encore un domaine où tu n'attachais que trop peu d'importance, si je me fis à l'apparence que tu t'es donnée.

Puis, sans un mot elle repassa sa main sur son corps et ses boucles blondes réapparurent, et ses tâches de rousseur disparurent. Elle fit demi tour et s'enfuit en courant, rythmant chacun de ses pas par des sanglots, ses cheveux volant autours d'elle au gré du vent. Elle courait, tête baissée, quand soudain, elle fut stoppée net. Elle releva la tête, et eut un sursaut de frayeur quand elle vit Harry, devant elle, alors qu'elle venait de le quitter. Elle le regarda un instant, déconcertée, des larmes ne cessant de couler sur ses joues creuses.

- Détrompes-toi, j'ai beaucoup étudié la magie instinctive, j'y accordais de l'importance… mais encore plus à toi, et je te défends d'en douter... Hermione …

- Tu en as mis du temps.. Mais c'est trop tard, laisse moi !

- Non, je t'ai déjà perdue une fois, et je ne compte pas recommencer, ni faire la même erreur deux fois. Cette fois ci, je me battrai s'il le faut, mais tu resteras avec moi… Je t'aime, je n'ai jamais cessé de le faire, même quand tu étais Hailie… Aller de l'avant, c'est bien ce que tu disais tout le temps, une manie que tu n'as pas perdue… Mon Dieu Hermione, ajouta t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains et en posant son front contre le sien. Comment ai-je pu ne pas voir en toi comme je le faisais si facilement ? Comment n'ai je pas pu voir au delà de ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux blonds et cette apparence de fille sûre d'elle, insouciante mais si fragile… Je m'en veux, je m'en veux de t'avoir si vite oubliée, alors que je mettais juré de ne jamais oublier ni le son de ta voix, ni la couleur de tes yeux, ni la douceur de tes lèvres.. conclua t-il dans un murmure, en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Comment as tu fais pour venir ici… demanda t-elle en s'écartant après ce doux baiser auquel elle n'avait pas répondu. C'était trop simple, elle n'avait pas oublié.

- Quand j'ai découvert ce don pour la magie instinctive que l'on a développé, je me suis dit qu'on devait être capable de bien plus. Alors j'ai approfondit cette magie, je l'ai travaillée, et petit à petit, je suis parvenu à faire disparaître les objets auxquels je touchais, puis les faire réapparaître. J'ai alors pensé que je devais être capable d'en faire autant avec mon corps, ce que je travaillais depuis des semaines à la bibliothèque…

- C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi impliqué dans quelque chose…

- Peut être, mais je ne le serais jamais d'avantage pour quelque chose que par toi.. J'ten prie Hermione, regarde moi au moins… tu ne crois pas que c'est dur pour moi aussi ?Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en voulais d'être vivant alors que tu n'étais pas avec moi.. J'ai cru que tout était de ma faute, que j'étais responsable de ta mort, j'ai cru que je ne t'aimais pas assez, que je n'avais pas assez confiance en nous, mais en fait, si on est là, c'est uniquement parce qu'on ne devait pas mourir, il en était autrement…

- Tu m'as manqué… souffla Hermione en se blottissant dans ses bras. Elle s'était pourtant juré de ne pas le faire, de le faire souffrir autant qu'il venait de le faire, mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre, elle l'aimait trop pour ça, et il lui avait tellement manqué.

- Toi aussi… répondit-il doucement, en passant un bras autours de sa taille, et l'autre dans ses cheveux.

Puis, il se dégagea légèrement et captura ses lèvres, pour un baiser très doux, chacun savourant avec plaisir et envie le retour de l'autre. Le baiser s'intensifia, leur langue s'entremêlant, se cherchant avec violence. Les lèvres gonflées et rougies par leurs baisers, ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. Ils s'observèrent de longues minutes, réalisant enfin que tout était fini, ou plutôt que tout allait recommencer. Ils allaient pouvoir être ensemble, sans crainte ni doute. Tout en souriant allégrement, une pensée oubliée traversa l'esprit d'Hermione, dont le sourire s'effaça.

- Tu la préférais elle…

- Quoi ? demanda Harry sans comprendre.

- Hailie… Cette apparence de « grande blonde sexy » pour reprendre tes mots. Tu me préférais sous cette apparence, elle te plait, je le sais… Tu n'as pas mis longtemps après notre arrivée à t'intéresser à elle, tu as fait les premiers pas avec elle, seulement quelques semaines après que je sois sensée être morte… expliqua t-elle, ses yeux s'embuant de larmes de nouveau.

- Non, tu te trompes. Je ne t'ai pas si vite oubliée que tu sembles le croire… Si je me suis intéressé à elle, c'est uniquement parce qu'elle te ressemblait. Tant de choses chez elle me rappelait toi, tes mimiques, tes sourires, tes habitudes… Vous étiez si semblables mais à la fois si différentes… c'est cela qui m'a fait aller vers elle, enfin vers toi… Ensuite, tu m'as dit d'aller de l'avant, c'est toi qui me l'as dit, pas Hailie. Peut être qu'inconsciemment, j'ai compris, dès le début… Peut être que mon cœur avant ma tête t'a reconnu, mais alors si c'est ça, je lui en veux de t'avoir fait souffrir, obligeant ma tête a t'effacer petit à petit, te remplaçant par son image… Mais si j'ai été attirée par cette apparence, c'est uniquement car j'avais l'impression d'être près de toi… Du moins spirituellement, parce qu'en apparence… ajouta t-il en souriant. D'ailleurs, pourquoi avoir choisir cette apparence ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas toutes ces filles superficielles… Et aussi, comment fais tu pour changer à ce point ton apparence ?

- Je voulais changer… je ne supportais plus mon apparence, ni mon corps, je n'aimais pas Hermione « Potter », alors j'ai voulu être son opposée, tout ce qu'elle détestait... Finalement, je me suis habituée à être une 'grande blonde sexy', s'amusa t-elle. Et au moins, je suis tranquille avec mes cheveux ! Quand à savoir comment je suis parvenu à changer à ce point… je te l'ai dit, je suis plus attentive que toi en ce qui concerne la magie instinctive. Quand tu es revenu, tu avais ton apparence, mais personne n'aurait cru ton histoire, on te croyait mort, autant que moi. Alors tu as du changer d'apparence.. Mais soit tu n'es pas très imaginatif, soit tu n'avais pas assez de maîtrise, alors que moi j'ai pu changer intégralement, jusqu'à la couleur de mes yeux. Le problème, c'est que je n'ai pas du tout pensé que ce changement serait permanent, et que j'allais réellement devenir Hailie Gensen…

- Moi elle me plaît tout autant… plaisanta Harry

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, en effet… sourit elle. Mais dis moi, reprit Hermione après un long moment silencieux, passé à s'échanger un regard empli d'amour et un sourire sincère, tout à l'heure, quand tu parlais à « Hailie », tu lui as avoué désapprouvé le choix que nous avons fait... Tu aurais du m'en parler, je ne t'aurais pas forcé à faire quoi que ce soit contre ta volonté.. ajouta t –elle, laissant sa phrase en suspend, sa gorge nouée par des sanglots refoulés.

- Je n'étais pas contre… je t'aimais, et je t'aime toujours, bien plus que tu ne sembles le croire, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi si tu me l'avais demandé… Je t'aurais suivi n'importe où. Mais ne crois pas que je désapprouvais le choix que nous avons fait, non… C'est juste que ce n'était pas nous. Je veux dire, depuis notre première année, on a toujours affronté les pires situations, les plus dangereuses, sans baisser les bras, sans renoncer à aucun moment. Et la face à cette situation, on n'a pas su gérer notre problème, on a renoncé trop vite à se battre. Quelque part, je trouve qu'on a été lâches… on aurait pu chercher une solution, lutter contre tout ces préjugés, ces obstacles devant nous, mais au lieu de ça, on a choisi la solution de facilité, on a refusé le combat… Au moment où le liquide a franchi mes lèvres, je t'ai abandonnée… Je n'ai jamais cru en l'existence d'un au delà, d'une terre d'accueil où tout nos problèmes s'évanouissent, où il ne reste plus que bonheur, rire et joie… Pour moi, qui n'ait connu que souffrance, malheur et désillusion, j'en affrontais une de plus.. Je renonçais à me battre, à la vie, et par la même, je renonçais à toi, à notre amour…

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, rassure toi… Mais moi je ne voyais pas cela comme ça, je dois le reconnaître. J'ai toujours été élevée au sein d'une famille attentive, aimante et chaleureuse… j'ai grandi en rêvant au prince charmant, que j'aimerais, avec qui je me marierais et aurais des enfants. Un prince, mon prince, dont rien n'y personne ne pourrait séparer de lui, pas même la mort, qui ne représente dans ma tête que l'aboutissement de notre amour, sa continuation au delà des corps, au delà de la terre… Alors quand je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, j'ai su que tu étais ce prince, mon prince, venu me délivrer de mon existence terne et monotone... Je t'aimais plus que je ne m'aurais cru capable de pouvoir aimer, à 17ans, alors quand j'ai découvert que sur terre, il m'était impossible d'être auprès de toi, il ne me restait plus que la mort, et la certitude d'être réunis dans un monde dénué d'obstacles, de principes, où on pourrait s'aimer. Pour moi, pour qu'un amour dure toujours, il faut qu'il meure, qu'il meure d'amour…

- D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, commença t-il en se rapprocha d'elle et en l'enlaçant, il y a quelque chose qui m'a autant, si ce n'est plus, manqué que toi…

- Et c'est…. Demanda t-elle innocemment.

- Viens avec moi.. répliqua t-il, plus dans une complainte qu'une demande, en lui prenant la main et en l'entraînant à sa suite.

Drago avait terminé son entraînement depuis plus d'une demie heure, mais il aimait rester sous la douche bien après le départ de ses équipiers. Sentir l'eau ruisseler le long de son corps, chaque petite goutte d'eau parcourir la moindre parcelle de sa peau, le rafraîchissant, le reposant. Les yeux fermés, sentir l'eau couler sur son visage lui procurait une sensation de bien être, d'oubli, ses sens s'éveillaient, il adorait cette sensation. Après de très longues minutes passées sous le jet d'eau brûlant, il se sentit observé. En fait, il l'avait sentit depuis minutes, mais la sensation d'être épié faisait naître en lui un sentiment de plénitude, de fierté. Mais commençant à se lasser, et sans toutefois se retourner, il lança à son 'voyeur' :

- Le spectacle te plait ma chérie ? Mais tu crois que c'est équitable ? tu es habillée et je suis totalement nu… Si tu veux équilibrer les choses, viens plutôt me retrouver… ajouta t-il, charmeur, en tournant la tête vers elle.

- Mais je ne demande que ça… répondit elle sensuellement, en se glissant derrière lui.

L'eau ruisselait désormais sur ses vêtements, les trempant, et rendant transparents sa chemise blanche de l'uniforme qui lui collait au corps comme une seconde peau. Mais elle s'en moquait. Elle déposait de sensuels baisers sur sa peau sur la peau nue de son amant qui se laissait faire, savourant le contact électrisant de ses lèvres contre sa peau. Ginny continuait de parsemer son corps de baisers, de caresses, l'eau ruisselant sur son visage, ses cheveux lui tombaient le long des épaules, mais elle ne cessait de parcourir le corps de drago, le découvrant, le caressant, l'aimant. Elle en fit le tour, sans jamais rompre le contact de ses lèvres contre sa peau nue, les yeux fermés, l'eau lui brouillant la vue, sans lui déplaire car cela accroissait toutes les sensations qu'elle éprouvait, de plus en plus intensément.. Elle contourna Drago et arriva enfin face à lui, et relevant légèrement la tête, elle croisa son regard acier qui la faisait fondre. Comment avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse de lui, de cet être si odieux, méprisable et suffisant, qu'elle aurait préféré se couper les veines plutôt que de l'approcher, le toucher, l'embrasser… Quelques jours à peine de ça, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, qu'il disparaisse, qu'il souffre, qu'il expie tout le mal qu'il lui avait fit endurer.. Merlin, comment elle avait pu le haïr, maudire son nom, ce qu'il était, elle aurait aimé le gifler, le griffer, lui faire subir mille tortures sans aucun remord, ne serait ce pour ses idées… Que s'était il passé pour qu'elle se retrouve, quelques jours plus tard, sous une douche brûlante, embrassant le corps nu de celui qu'elle haïssait tant, n'attendant, n'espérant qu'une chose, qu'il l'embrasse, la prenne dans ses bras et lui fasse l'amour, là, à même le sol froid des vestiaires du stade, l'eau lui retombant sur le corps. Que s'était pass ?

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? lui demanda t-il tendrement, en relevant de son pouce contre son menton sa tête qu'elle maintenait baissée, le regard perdu.

Quand il croisa ses yeux verts, il les vit tout embué, mais il n'aurait su si c'était à case de l'eau qui leur coulait le long du visage ou si elle pleurait… Se sentant bien plus touché qu'il le l'aurait voulu, il la prit dans ses bras dans un élan de tendresse. Il l'attira contre son torse, d'une main lui entourant la taille, et de l'autre lui enserrant les épaules. Elle ne fit rien, se blottissant contre lui, se raccrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle se sentit défaillir, et se laissa glisser au sol, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, tandis que Drago, plus troublé que jamais, ne savait comment réagir. Que se passait-il, pourquoi pleurait-elle ainsi ? Il se laissa glisser au sol en même temps qu'elle, se moquant de sa totale nudité. Il ne la lâchait pas, attendant qu'elle se calme, bercée par ses caresses. Elle ne lui avait pas répondu, mais peu lui importait, il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle le confirme pour voir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Après quelque secondes, il se releva légèrement et la prenant dans ses bras, il l'éloigna du jet dont l'eau semblait à présent glacée. Un peu à l'écart, il pris une serviette dont il se ceint la taille, puis une seconde, plus grande, qu'il passa autours de Ginny, la séchant doucement alors qu'elle tremblait, de froid ou de peur. Elle grelottait, puis blottit dans ses bras, elle se calma au bout de quelques minutes. Drago la berçait, inlassablement, sa main caressant ses longs cheveux qu'elle bouclait depuis peu. Quand il la sentit reposée, et calme, il lui prit les épaules et la recula légèrement:

- Bon, et si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas maintenant?

- Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer à ce point... demanda t-elle dans un murmure, ce qui l'étonna.

- Je te l'ai dit, je me suis rendu compte que je faisais erreur toutes ces années, que le  sang ne signifiait rien..

-  Il n'y a pas que ça Drago.. Je sens bien que quelque chose de plus profond, de plus douloureux t'a poussé à changer... On ne change si vite, si radicalement...

-  Mon père... commença Drago. J'ai passé tant d'année à vouloir combler ses espérances, à être toujours le meilleur, mais depuis peu ses ambitions sont toutes autres.. Et il ne supporte pas que je ne les partage pas. Je l'ai détesté, pour ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il était et ce qu'il voulait que je sois. Je me suis alors promis de ne jamais être comme lui...

-  Je t'aime Drago... souffla si soudainement Ginny qu'il resta sans voix. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de relation, ce genre de confidence.

Habituellement, il se contentait de coucher avec des filles dont il ignorait jusqu'au prénom, s'interdisant de ressentir le moindre souffle de vie à leur égard, mais là c'était différent, c'était Ginny. Tant de fois il avait souhaité entendre ces quelques mots adressés à lui, mais jamais personne, ni ses parents, ni aucunes des filles avec qui il était sorti ne lui avait dit ces mots, au semblant insignifiant, mais tellement important pour lui. Il la regarda un instant, avec un telle intensité, une telle démence dans le regard qu'elle s'en effraya. Mais elle fut rassurée quand elle sentit ses lèvres se poser délicatement sur les siennes. Elle avait longtemps hésité avant de lui avouer ses sentiments, sentiments dont elle même n'était pas sûre. Mais en le voyant quelques minutes plus tôt, au delà de ses réticentes face à ce qu'il était, elle avait compris, puis accepté. Son frère allait la tuer, elle serait damnée à vie pour ce qu'elle était devenue, mais cela lui était égale, elle l'aimait, et elle venait de l'accepter, avec toutes les conséquences que cela entraînerait.

- Je.. commença Drago avant de marquer une pause. Je ne suis pas très doué pour ses choses là, d'habitude, je ne réfléchi pas, je ne me pose pas de question, j'agis, et à la rigueur, je réfléchi après, mais avec toi, c'est différent, je tiens à toi… Si au début il ne s'agissait que d'une stratégie de plus pour faire enrager mon père, à présent s'en est tout autre, je veux que tu restes avec moi, je veux te protéger, pouvoir t'embrasser, te toucher… Je… mais sa voix mourut dans le silence de la pièce.

- Moi aussi… le rassura t-elle en comprenant son malaise, avant de déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

- Que s'est il passé tout à l'heure Ginny ? Tu m'as fait peur…

Je… tant de choses s'accumulent ces derniers temps, c'est trop pour moi. Comme tu me l'as dit, je ne suis qu'une gamine, j'ai peut être l'aspect d'une femme, mon corps change, mais plus vite que la musique... J'ai encore l'impression d'être une enfant, quand ça va mal j'ai envie de retourner chez moi, là ou je me sens le mieux…. J'ai envie de m'asseoir à la table de la cuisine, que ma mère me prépare un chocolat chaud et me prenne dans ses bras. Je ne veux pas grandir... quand je vois ce que c'est qu'être adulte, la souffrance, le malheur, tout ça m'effraye. Je ne suis qu'une enfant, et j'ai déjà perdue ma meilleur amie, le garçon que j'ai aimé pendant 6 longues années, je ne vois mes parents que 3 fois par an, mon frère est de plus en plus distant avec moi, et pour couronner le tout je viens de me rendre compte que j'étais tombée amoureuse du seul garçon qui m'était interdit, et que j'étais sensée détester pour toute ces années de souffrances qu'il nous a fait endurer...

- Ginny je.. tenta Drago, mais elle ne s'en soucia pas, et poursuivit

- … Petit copain d'ailleurs qui refuse de coucher avec moi alors que la moitié des filles de cette école est passée sous ses draps…Je me demande parfois si je suis normale... Pourquoi je ne peux pas être comme toutes ces filles insouciantes dont la seule préoccupation est de savoir quelle robe elles porteront pour leur prochain rendez vous, ou quelle teinte de gloss mettre sur leurs lèvres… Pourquoi ma vie est elle si compliquée ?

- Tu n'as pas une vie facile, je dois le reconnaître... Tout était parfait avant ton arrivée à Poudlard, tu étais encore jeune, tu n'avais pas besoin de te poser de question ni d'être confrontée à la réalité. Mais comme tu vois, elle n'est pas aussi parfaite que l'on veut nous le faire croire. Tu as perdu ta meilleure amie, ta confidente, ta sœur, c'est une perte horrible pour une fille de 16ans, mais tu ne dois repenser à elle qu'à travers tout les bons passés ensemble, ainsi tu ne l'oublieras pas, elle restera dans ton cœur, et t'aidera à avancer…

- Tu as sans doute raison, mais c'est si difficile…

- Je ne le sais que trop bien, rassure toi, mais tu dois essayer… et je suis avec toi, je serai là dès que tu auras besoin de moi… En ce qui concerne Harry, poursuivit-il, en prenant garde de l'appeler par son prénom pour l'occasion, je ne peux pas trop te venir en aide, mise à part en essayant de te changer les idées, de te rendre heureuse. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de te le faire oublier, et même si je l'avais je ne le ferais pas, car un premier amour est sincère, innocent. Tu te sens mal, comme vidée de l'intérieur, incapable de penser à autre chose, à envisager l'avenir, car pour toi, lui seul, avec Hermione et ton frère représentait ton monde, ton univers. Tu l'as perdu, et tu as l'impression que plus rien n'existe, ne vaut la peine d'être vécu… Mais tout ces épreuves t'apporteront beaucoup, elles te forgeront un caractère, et feront de toi une femme forte et sûre d'elle, et même si cela te semblait impossible y'a deux mois de ça, regarde toi aujourd'hui.. Tu as changé, tu es allée de l'avant, et tu revit... Mais pour le moment, tu dois accepter, même si la vie est injuste. Quant à ressembler à toutes ces filles superficielles, tu n'as rien à leur envier, crois moi...

-  C'est pourtant avec elles que tu passes autant de temps, ainsi que tout les garçons de cette école…

- Pour les connaître, je sais qu'elles ne fonctionnent qu'à l'apparence, elles sont idiotes et écartent les cuisses un peu trop facilement si tu veux mon avis. Vouloir être comme elle est tout sauf une bonne idée. Tu es quelqu'un de vrai, de nature, tu es brillante, très belle, tu es parfaite Ginny, ne cherche à ressembler à personne d'autre qu'à toi même… Mais si pour toi avoir un rendez vous le samedi soir et avoir du gloss de toute les teintes est vraiment important, alors ça peut s'arranger, mais sans devenir comme ces filles…

- Très bien… Mais tu n'as toujours répondu à ma question, certes qui n'en était pas vraiment une, mais …

- Pourquoi je ne veux pas coucher avec toi ? C'est bien ça qui t'intrigue ?

- Le sexe semble tellement important pour toi, du moins il doit l'être si tu es si préoccupé à te ramener une fille différente chaque soir… C'est une part de ta vie, et le sexe a une place importante dans ton univers… J'ai simplement peur que tu te lasses de moi et que tu me quittes s'il ne se passe rien entre nous…

- Ginny Ginny Ginny… répliqua t-il sur un ton réprobateur. Toutes filles ont fait partie de ma vie pour une nuit, la seule chose qui m'intéressait en elles c'est qu'elles étaient jolies, et qu'elles ne parlaient pas. Je n'ai rien à faire de ces filles, le sexe a une place importante dans ma vie, je ne peux pas le nier, mais il ne la régie pas… Il y a d'autres choses bien plus intéressantes dans la vie, et pour le moment, ma seule préoccupation c'est toi, toi et toi seule, je veux que tu te sentes bien, et que tu surmontes ces épreuves. Pour le reste.. Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas coucher avec toi, loin de là, c'est important pour moi, d'autant plus avec la fille que j'aime, mais c'est un sentiment nouveau pour moi, je ne veux rien bousculer, je veux prendre mon temps. Mais ne crois pas différente des autre, 'anormale', car tu es très désirable à mes yeux, et tu ne peux pas savoir le nombre de douches froides que j'ai prises avant de me persuader qu'il ne se passera rien de plus entre nous, pas pour le moment… termina t-il, alors que Ginny rougissait de ses paroles.

Alors comme ça il la trouvait réellement désirable… Savoir qu'il avait envie d'elle, qu'il la désirait, la remplissait d'une certaine joie, d'un plaisir qu'elle tentait de dissimuler. Elle effaça d'un revers de main les dernières traces humides de sa relâche, et lui adressa un sourire sincère.

- Bon, et si on rentrait maintenant ? proposa Drago en se relevant, lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever, ce qu'elle accepta.

Il la retint un moment dans ses bras, jouant avec ses lèvres, les effleurant sans jamais y succomber. Puis, lassée et frustrée de ce petit jeu, elle s'empara de ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Elle introduit sa langue entre ses lèvres glacées par l'instant qu'il venait de passer, à moitié nu et trempé, et les réchauffa comme elle put, les suçotant, les embrassant, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient gonflées par ses baisers, et brûlantes de la chaleur que Ginny faisait naître en lui.

- Je dois m'habiller.. glissa t-il sans pour autant rompre leur baiser.

- Je ne t'empêche pas…

- Le problème, je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est que c'est pas équitable, tu me vois nu alors que tu es –certes plus très bien cachée - mais encore vêtue.

- Si ce n'est que ça.. répliqua t-elle en commençant à déboutonner le haut de sa chemise, lentement, sensuellement.

- Ginny, je t'ai dit que…

- Ne t'inquiète pas... j'équilibre les choses, c'est tout… répliqua t-elle en ôtant le dernier bouton de sa chemise et en la faisant tomber au sol. Elle fit de même avec sa jupe, qu'elle glissa dans des gestes lents le long de ses cuisses.

- C'est bon, ça ira, ne va pas plus loin sinon je ne pourrais pas me contrôler…

- Rassure toi, j'ai quand même une certaine pudeur, je n'aurais pas été plus loin… Au fait, monsieur self-control, je croyais que le sexe n'était pas important ? Pourtant, c'est plus fort que toi… enchaîna t-elle en renfilant sa chemise trempée.

- Une habitude… Mais je suis sérieux quand je dis que le sexe n'est pas le plus important dans la vie. Bien des choses le sont davantage, et je regrette d'avoir pensé différemment ces derniers mois. Regarde moi, je n'ai que 17 ans, et ma vie est, du moins était entièrement axée sur le sexe, tu crois que c'est normale, tu crois que le nombre de filles avec qui j'ai pu coucher est important ?

- … Tiens, puisque t'en viens à les compter… commença Ginny, avant d'être subitement coupée par Drago.

- Ce n'est pas important, plus maintenant.. Le sexe, on peut très bien s'en passer, ce n'est pas vitale à notre âge. Je regrette mon attitude… Je crois que j'ai commis une erreur…

- La moitié des filles de l'école est passée sous tes draps, c'est plus ce que j'appelle un erreur…

- Hum.. j'ai commis pas mal d'erreur ces derniers temps.. assura Drago avec un sourire angélique.

- Moi y compris ? demanda soudainement Ginny.

- C'est un vraie question ça ? s'amusa Drago en l'attirant à lui, frissonnant au contact de ces vêtements trempés. Mais il perdit son sourire quand elle releva la tête.

- Je suis sérieuse…

- Et moi aussi ! déclara t-il sèchement, plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, car il vit qu'il l'avait blessée. Excuse moi… s'empressa t-il d'ajouter plus doucement. C'est juste que… pourquoi t'obstines tu à te considérer comme un boulet que l'on traîne derrière soi ? Tu es une fille géniale, j'adore être avec toi, et on ne peut que t'adorer. Alors arrêtes de croire que ceux qui t'apprécie commette une erreur…

- Tu sais que tu as le don pour remonter le morale toi ? lança t-elle, sur un ton que Drago ne put juger ironique ou sérieux.

- Embrasse moi… se contenta t-il de répondre, en la serrant contre lui.

- Mais avant tu voudrais pas sécher mes vêtements ? J'ai oublié ma baguette… demanda t-elle simplement, comme s'il était capable de tout faire d'un coup de baguette magique. (lol ça lui sert à koi d'être sorcier alors ?)

- J'suis pas Merlin l'Enchanteur moi ! Débrouille toi ma chérie ! protesta Drago en souriant.

- Je rêve... se lamenta Ginny en se saisissant de sa baguette. Mais qu'est ce que tu fou en 7ième année si t'es pas foutu de faire lancer un sort aussi simple ??? demanda t-elle en prononça une courte formule, et elle fut sèche aussitôt.

- J'y peux rien si on n'apprend pas ça en cours… se vexa Drago, en lui piquant sa baguette. En tout cas, si moi j'ai le don de remonter le morale, toi tu l'as pour casser une ambiance… sourit Drago de son sourire qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Et si on rentrait cette fois ?

Elle acquiesça, ajusta sa cape autours de ses épaules, et après un dernier baiser, il lui prit la main et entre croisa ses doigts aux siens. Lui jetant un regard perplexe, en signe d'incompréhension, il secouer la tête pour lui la rassurer, qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Il ramassa sa tenue de quidditch et main dans la main, il rentrèrent au château, sous les premiers flocons de neige qui commençaient à tomber…

Et voilà un autre chap de bouclé.. je suis gentille, pr une fois je ne coupe pas en plein suspens.. lol

Maintenant les reviews, en commençant par les oubliés, histories de se faire pardonner.. lol

**Caro :** alors kom ca tu trouves que je fais trop languir ? même pas vrai, mais c vrai que sur ce coup, j'aurais pas pu trouver meilleur endroit pr couper en plein suspens ! hep, chacun son tour, c toi ki détenait la palme habituellement ! et d'ailleurs, je c ke tu tripe pu trop D&H, mais c pas une raison pr ne pas avancer ds ta fic ! alors au boulot, je l'attend moi la suite !!! je vais finir par l'oublier moi ! lol non, c pas possible. En tt cas, de la guimauve, si tu aimes ca, tu va encore en avoir pas mal, rassure toi… mais yora aussi tt un jeu D&g assez amusant, tu verras bien… Et sinon, je t'interdis de piker tit Drago a ginny pr l'imaginer avec Hermione, sinon, j'ne connais kk1 ki vont pas être contente ! lol bon, j'arrête la, histoire de poursuivre un peu ma fic… a bientôt la miss…

**Belval :** Rassure toi, ta frase est compréhensive, moi même sur ce sujet je suis super confuse car c pas évidement. Moi, rien ke les prénoms ds ma fic, je ne c jamais comment les appeler. Mais non Hermione elle n'est pas vache, elle est simplement surprise, puis troublée, imagine toi a sa place kan même, la pauvre… mais tinkiète, elle va vite se reprendre, et lui dire.

**Pitchounette **: la suite ? mais elle vient d'arrive,r j'espère kel ta plut ! Pr les H&H, la, c'était 50/50, y'en avait pr tt les fasn. Mais c vré ken général, c très mal équilibré, je c pas trop pourquoi. En tt cas, merci bcp pr tes compliments, ils sont trop trop gentils, et ca me fait super plaisir. J'espère ke tt le reste te plaira autant…****

**m4r13**: c normal kil croient ke l'autre est décédé puisqu'ils ne savent pas ki l'autre est réellement. Honey sait kil é Harry, mais il ne sait pas ke Hailie est Hermione. Kanto prénom Honey, ,j'en cherchais un ki commençait par un h, et Laure ma proposé Honey. En plus, je trouve ça tt mignon, et doux. Sinon, jvois pas ské incompréhensible, sachant que chacun se souvient de tout sur sa vie passé, mais com ils ne savent pas ki est l'autre, et com ils sont kk1 d'autre, jvois mal Hailie parler de sa vie en tt k'Hermione a un étranger, ça me parait logik au contraire... enfin voila, par contre g pas très bien compris ta question par rapport a Ron?

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : t'inquiète, Hermione a failli se trahir mais c ke partie remise, car dévoiler leur secret n'est pa le seul mystère de la fic, dc je v vite passer à autre chose. Mais sinon, Harry ne sait pas, il a bo etre le survivant, dès qu'il s'agit de file, d'elle en particulier, il a jamais été très futé...lol Kanta ma fin suspens.. je trouvais le moment idéale pr m'arrêter, tu trouve pas? lol en tt cas, merci de me suivre tjs, c super gentil, j'adore. J'espère ke ce chap te plaira, et j'attends ta reveiw. Bisous

**lisia**: olala, mais tu te prends trop la tête. Si Hermione ne dit rien, c'est tjs d'abord parce qu'elle est surprise, essaye d'imaginer ce qu'elle peut ressentir. Et puis c limite kil lui a sorti qu'il préférait qu'elle soit morte com ça il pouvait être avec Hailie, dc c compréhensif kel se brusque ! En tt cas, tu te pose bcp trop de question la ou ya pas matière! lol pr Drago, évidement ke les autres ne sont pas ravis, pkoi il s'est fait tabassé d'après toi? de tte façon, ils n'ont pas trop le choix, ke ca leur plaise ou non. Kanta son père, pr 1 fois j'avais pas envie d'introduire la dimension mangemort, chantage, déshonneur etc.. je voulais juste faire une romance t que Drago soit tranquille un peu...Et pr finir car c dja assez long, je suis pas trop ok avec toi, en ce ki concerne la rapidité. Certes, il dévoile son secret, mais ya kna meme 50pages de passé, c pas com sil le faisait au bout de 3 lignes, stt ke kom tu l'aura peut être remarqué, vous l'aviez tt compris limite des le début, et de plus, ce n'est pas le seul mystère de ma fic, dc je peux pas m'axer sur cette intrigue... tu crois pas en tt ca,s merci kan même pr ta review, les critique aussi aident a avancer...

**hermione b**: lol merci bcp pr ta review, j'espère ke tu ne vas pas sombrer ds la folie avt de lire la suite, ça seré dommage! lol au moins, tu ne te poses pas de questions prises de tête, et ça a l'air de t'amuser ! en tt cas, merci bcp, j'espère ke la suite te plaira tt autant...

**DarkMione():** tinkiète, la suite, la voila, pas besoin de me supplier, même si j'aime bien vous faire languir ! lol j'espère ke ce chap te plaira, ainsi que les 6 autres je crois si je me suis pas planté.. alors merci pr ta review, et a très bientot j'espère/

**Fanny Radcliffe**: c vrai ke ya pas mal de dialogue, mais c plus facile ke de la description ou de l'analyse, tu verras, enfin kan tu ora trouvé l'inspiration pr commencer la fic ! lol mais t'inkiète, tu vas y arriver, sinon a koi te sert d'écrire le double de skon te demande au collège? lol enfin voila, ca va venir, rassure toi. Et com pr les autres, merci pr ta review, meme si je savias dja ton avis, et mem si t pas très bavarde je trouve ! lol en tt cas j'attend kan meme ton avis pr ce chap, bisous..

**Lila Flow**: tt dabord, merci, et pr ta reveiw, et pr avori lu ma fic. Ensuite, si tu te demandes pkoi ils croyaient kils étaient freres et soeurs, c ke tu as zapé mon blabla explicatif de 1er chap ki disait ke cet la suite de "jusqu'a ce que la mort...", ou tt est expliqué en détails. Sinon, pr l'imagination, l'idée est partie d'1 demande de suite ou ils pourraient etre réincarnés, après, tt é vnu logikement, au contraire, comparé a d'autre, je trouve pas mon travail très original, sur le fond. Et pr le prochain chap.. le voila, j'espère kil te plaira. A bientot

**Laure1 :** pff, t nule, je c ke ca mank de passages D&G, mais ils viendront après. c mon découpages ki é mal fait en fait, je coupe après une scène, mais ca altèrne tjs D&G et H&H, t'avais remarqué? sinon, ton ptit clin d'œil é pas encore passé, alors chut !!! lol aussi, c vrai ke ca faisait lgtps ke j'avais mis de coté H&H, mais ct ke pr mieux les retrouver, et kanta Drago.. kestuve, il é trop chou pr être tt seul com un pov ti malheureux ds son coin... Mdr, tu c koi, j'avais meme pas lu ta review jusko bout !! Mé c pas la peine d'être jalouse tite puce, toi aussi tu loré ton heure de gloire ! lol promis je te dédie ma prochaine fic, mais la, ça me semblait logique de le fair epr Fanny sachant ke je ne l'aurais jamais fait si elle ne me l'avait pas demandé, tu crois pas? et pis ta vu, si ca ct de la review com tu dis, bah ça c dla réponse ! lol bon, jte laisse, et je v m'atteler a notre fic, histoire de ne pas avoir rien foutu de ma journée. Bisous, et a ce soir.


	7. une amitié indestructible

Et voilà le chapitre 7 ! je vais faire court, alors je vous souhaite simplement bonne lecture, et attends vos avis, critique ou autre conseils avec impatience… Je réponds aux reviews a la fin seulement, voilà, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 7 :**

**                 « Une amitié indestructible »**

 Ginny était heureuse, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait soulagée, heureuse, et assez fière d'avoir la main de Drago Malefoy, le mec le plus populaire et le plus craquant de l'école (après Harry bien sûr, mais elle se garderait bien de lui faire part de cette réflexion), dans la sienne. Une certaine appréhension lui nouant le ventre, elle avança d'un pas mal assuré. Drago resserra son étreinte autours de sa main, lui insufflant de cette simple pression tout le soutien qu'il lui accordait, tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Mais quand elle releva la tête, au moment où elle semblait convaincue du bien fondé de leur démarche, toute son assurance nouvellement acquise et le sourire sur ses lèvres pales s'envolèrent. A ce moment là, la lueur qu'elle croisa dans ce regard si familier lui transperça le cœur. Elle venait de lui infliger une souffrance supplémentaire, une parmi tant d'autres, et elle ignorait s'il le supporterait. Elle avait Drago, mais lui…  Elle croisa son regard de nouveau, cherchant le moindre indice quant à l'attitude à adopter, en vain. Elle rassembla toute la patience, le courage et l'assurance qu'elle avait en elle et s'avança vers lui, alors que d'un pas rageur, après s'être figé une fraction de seconde, priant le ciel pour ne vivre qu'un cauchemar de plus, éveillé ou endormi il l'ignorait et s'en moquait, mais il souhaita à cet instant se tromper…. D'un pas surpris puis rageur, il s'avança à l'encontre du couple.

- Malefoy, qu'est ce que t'as fait à ma sœur ???

- Rien qu'elle n'est consentit… répliqua Drago du tac o tac.

- Eloigne toi d'elle, je ne veux pas que tu l'approches ! ordonna Ron, en s'approchant un peu trop près de Drago qui fit un pas en arrière.

- Ou sinon… ?

Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion d'attendre ni d'entendre la réponse de Ron, car il se senti projeté à terre subitement, sans qu'il n'ait pu parer quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait pas vu le coup venir, ce coup violent qui l'avait tant déstabilisé. Il se releva légèrement, porta sa main à sa joue endolorie, et du bout des doigts effaça le filet de sang qui s'échappait de sa lèvre meurtrie. Ginny se précipita vers lui, et s'agenouillant, elle posa sa main sur sa joue qui commençait à gonfler et lui demanda d'un regard inquiet si ça allait.

Ron le toisa un instant, empli d'une certaine fierté d'avoir déstabilisé le grand Malefoy, et d'une certain satisfaction d'avoir enfin eu l'occasion de ce venger de toutes les humiliations subies. Mais son euphorie s'estompa rapidement, ses ardeurs calmées quand il vit une Ginny en fureur s'avancer vers lui et lui administrer la première et dernière gifle qu'elle lui donnerait, qu'il lui accorderait.

- Non mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ??? s'écria t-elle, hors de ses gond, les poings serrés sur ses hanches.

- Qu'est ce qu'il me prend ? répliqua t-il, al défiant du regard et massant sa joue rougie par la marque de sa sœur. Qu'est ce qu'il me prend ?? Et toi alors, que fais tu avec lui ? Après tout le mal qu'il ta fait, toutes les larmes que tu as versées à cause de lui, tout les maux de la terres que tu lui souhaitais, tu oublies tout ça pour… lui ajouta t-il en grimaçant. Tu me déçois Ginny… Et je suis sûr qu'Harry serait ravi de voir que tu l'as si vite oublié pour te jeter dans les bras de son pire ennemi…

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! De toute façon, depuis 6 ans, Harry n'en n'a jamais rien eu à faire de moi, je vois pas en quoi cela aurait changé quoi que ce soit. Et quand bien même, Draco a changé, il m'aide à aller mieux, je me sens bien avec lui, qu'as tu fais toi pour m'aider à aller mieux ? tu n'as pas le droit de me reprocher de vouloir être heureuse. Et de toute façon, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, tu n'es pas mon père, tu n'es pas mon copain, et tu n'es même pas doué dans le rôle du grand frère protecteur, même ça tu en es incapable ! cracha t-elle, le regrettant aussitôt.

Il voulait la protéger, il l'avait toujours voulu, seulement il n'y était jamais parvenu. Il n'avait jamais réussi, ni même essayé de lui faire oublier Harry. Il ne lui avait jamais prêté l'attention que ces autres frères lui portaient… Il était maladroit, c'est tout, elle n'avait pas le droit de le juger, il faisait ce qu'il pouvait. C'est pourquoi la lueur qui traversa son regard, une lueur de tristesse, de déception et de douleur, lui glaça le sang, l'empêchant d'ajouter le moindre mot. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant la gifle qu'elle méritait, ne serait que pour avoir humilié il y a quelque minute, et blessé à l'instant. Elle attendit, mais rouvrit aussitôt les yeux, pour croiser ceux de sa meilleure amie, postée derrière Honey qui retenait le bras de son frère, stoppé en plein élan.

- Je t'interdis de lever la main sur elle Ron… déclara calmement Honey, mais d'un ton qui le laissa aucune place à une quelconque protestation.

Ginny et Ron le regardèrent avec surprise, mêlé de gratitude chez Ginny, et d'incompréhension, de colère chez Ron….

- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire avec ma sœur ! Elle nous déshonore tous, j'ai honte de ce qu'elle fait… s'écria Ron, ce qui blessa Ginny, dont les  yeux se gonflaient de sanglots. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu ne connais pas Malefoy, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il nous a fait endurer pendant ces 6 dernières années ! tu ne sais pas combien de fois il provoquait Harry rien que pour lui faire perdre des points ou l'humilier ! Et tu ne sais pas à quel point toutes ces remarques blessaient Hermione, combien elle souffrait de cette situation ! Ginny, poursuivit il en se tournant vers sa sœur, blottis dans les bras de Drago, Ginny même toi, après tout ce qu'il t'a fait endurer, comment peux tu…

- Je l'aime, c'est tout… Il m'aide, et me réconforte, je l'aime, autant que tu pouvais aimer Hermione.

- Mais c'était différent ! Hermione était ma meilleure amie, elle n'était que gentillesse, soutien et réconfort, elle n'avait pas une once de méchanceté en elle, et elle aurait tout sacrifié pour nous, par amitié, comme par amour…  s'emporta Ron, sous le regard mi jaloux mi compatissant d'Honey, et le regard surpris d'Hailie, dont les joues rosies ne passèrent pas inaperçues aux yeux d'Honey qui la toisa un instant du regard.

Il avait toujours sur que Ron avait un faible pour Hermione, c'est d'ailleurs cette appréhension de briser leur amitié qui l'avait empêché si souvent d'aller vers elle et lui avouer ses sentiments. Mais de voir la réaction de son amie le laissait perplexe. Avait elle, elle aussi eu un faible pour lui ? S'était il passé quelque chose entre eux qu'il ignorait ? Sentant le trouble qu'il ressentait, elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et le rassura d'un signe de tête. Il ne s'était rien passé, il aurait du le savoir. Elle le regarda un instant et lui fit un léger sourire, elle n'avait rien à cacher, surtout pas à lui. Elle avait simplement était surprise de voir que, malgré ses airs de parfait idiot qui l'exaspérait parfois, Ron était quelqu'un d'attentif, un ami fidèle. Par amitié, il avait accepté de la laisser vivre son histoire avec Harry, même s'il avait dû en souffrir. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus étonnée, c'est de voir à quel point il la connaissait… Tout ce qu'il venait de dire était vrai, même si elle avait toujours cherché à cacher à quel point les remarques de Drago avaient pu la blesser. Mais lui avait su lire en elle, il la connaissait, sans doute mieux qu'Harry lui même. Et à cet instant, elle regrette toutes les fois où elle avait était méchante ou vexante avec lui, le traitant de sans cœur. Elle se promit alors de tout lui révéler, elle lui devait au moins cela, ne serait pour qu'il cessent d'être aussi triste.

- Je le sais tout ça ! Mais même si l'idée de savoir ta sœur dans les bras de Malefoy me désole autant que toi, tu n'as pas à la punir ou à lui en vouloir de ressentir ce qu'elle ressent. S'il peut l'aider, la rendre heureuse ou simplement la faire sourire, rien que pour ça je lui en serait reconnaissant. Tu ne dois pas l'empêcher de vouloir être heureuse…

- Mais c'est Malefoy… fit Ron avec une moue d'enfant désabusé. Il nous a pourri la vie pendant 6 ans, il n'a toujours été qu'un sale gamin pourri, gâté, prétentieux et ne se suffisant qu'à lui même..

- Eh ! je suis l ! protesta ce dernier. Alors éviter de faire comme si j'étais pas l !

- Il a chang ! argua Ginny à son tour. J'ai 16 ans, je ne suis peut être qu'une gamine, comme on me l'a si souvent fait remarquer, poursuivit elle avec un petit sourire adressé à Drago, mais je suis capable de prendre mes propres décisions. Et si je le juge digne de ma confiance, mon amitié, ou même mon amour, alors tu n'as pas le droit de m'en empêcher…

- Bon, bah si vos êtes tous d'accord, c'est parfait… Malefoy, j'te souhaite la bienvenue au sein de notre petit groupe, et moi je m'en vais… déclara Ron en ramassant son sac qu'il avait déposé, et en se dirigeant vers sa salle commune.

Personne n'osa répliquer quoi que ce soit, ni même lever la tête et affronter le regard pesant des autres. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils venaient de créer un lien. Ils s'étaient soutenus, défendus, et Harry comprit au moment du départ de Ron qu'il venait d'intégrer Malefoy, mais le pire était qu'il venait de perdre son meilleur ami. En protégeant Maelfoy, il s'était dressé contre son meilleur ami, et le regrettait déjà… A cette constatation, il s'appuya contre le mur et s'y laissa glisser, nonchalant. Hermione se précipita vers lui et se mettant  à sa hauteur, elle le prit dans ses bras.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens, car je ressens la même chose… On la trahis, en prenant le parti de Malefoy, on a brisé notre amitié, il ne nous le pardonnera jamais…

- Pourquoi on a fait ça Hermione ? lui demanda t-il, la voix cassée et vibrante au rythme des sanglots qu'il refoulait.

Mais ce dont il ne s'était pas rendu compte, c'était qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, et qu'il venait de se trahir. En entendant le prénom de son amie, Ginny eut un sursaut qui lui glaça l'échine. Elle venait de tendre une main réconfortante à Drago pour l'aider à se relever, et ne l'avait pas lâchée ensuite. E l'évocation du Granger, Drago sentit la main de Ginny se crisper dans la sienne.

- Tu l'as appelée Hermione ? souffla Ginny à Honey, le regard perdu dans le vide, comme s elle essayait de se convaincre qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé.

- Quoi ? s'étonna l'intéressé, puis quand il compris, il s'empressa d'ajouter : mais non, qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je ne l'a connaissais même pas…

- J'ai du me tromper alors… murmura Ginny, une lueur de désillusion dans le regard, qui blessa autant Hailie qui la regardait avec compassion, que Drago, qui étant lui certain de ne pas avoir rêvé. Soudain, une évidence lui sauta aux yeux. L'attitude, les regards échangés, les prénoms 'exotiques', la complicité… quelque chose ne collait pas.

- Viens, on y vas, lui murmura t'il si doucement qu'Hailie fut stupéfaite de le voir ainsi. Ainsi donc, il avait vraiment chang

Il l'avait prise dans ses bras, la réconfortant du mieux qu'il put, et lui déposa un baiser qu'elle jugea magique car elle se sentait mieux d'un coup. Il desserra son étreinte et lui pris la main, l'entraînant à sa suite. Quand il passa devant ses deux 'nouveaux' amis, appuyé contre le mur, il sembla hésiter un instant, puis s'arrêta et jeta leur jeta un regard dénué de toute méchanceté, presque compatissant.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir brisé le célèbre Trio… déclara t-il, alors qu'ils se figèrent d'un commun accord. Ils lui jetèrent un regard perplexe. Ainsi donc il savait…

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles Malefoy… feignit Honey.

- Toi non, tu n'as jamais été le plus brillant, mais elle oui… ajouta –il en désignant Hailie d'un mouvement de tête.

Puis, comme si cet échange n'avait aucune signification, aucune conséquence sur l'avenir, il fit demi tour et reprit chemin, sous le regard complètement ahuri de Ginny qui n'avait mais alors rien suivit de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Oh et j'y pense, ajouta t-il en s'arrêtant pour la dernière fois. Si Rogue s'en est prit à toi, c'est parce que tu as réveillé en lui un sentiment de culpabilité… Tu lui as rappelé sa faiblesse, je ne sais pas en quoi elle consiste, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il se sent responsable de la mort du Survivant et de Granger… Et si y'a bien une chose que j'ai appris en côtoyant Rogue, c'est qu'il ne fait rien qui ne soit injustifi

Sur ce, il les laissa en plan, sans un dernier regard. Il n'était pas du tout sur de ce qu'il venait de faire, mais il avait payé sa dette. Ils l'avaient aidé, il leur avait rendu l'appareil.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent un instant, ne sachant si oui ou non Drago avait tout découvert, et si oui, s'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance.

- Ron ! s'exclama soudainement Hermione.

- Il faut aller lui parler… déclara Harry en se relevant et en s'apprêtant à partir. Mais Hermione lui retint le bras, et avec tout son sérieux, répliqua doucement

- Non, laisses moi faire, s'il te plait…

- Si tu y tiens… répondit il, une lueur de tristesse dans le regard, qui n'échappa pas à la jolie gryffondor.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne sait jamais rien passé avec Ron. Tu es son meilleur ami, mais c'est juste que.. il me parlera plus facilement à moi, j'en suis persuadée.. ajouta t-elle en l'embrassant tendrement, le rassurant le mieux qu'elle put. Puis elle se sépara et parti en courant dans la direction qu'avait empruntée Ron quelques minutes plus tôt.

Harry préféra aller se promener dans le parc, histoire de réfléchir à tous les évènements qu'il venait de se passer ces derniers jours, en commençant par Hermione, son amitié perdue, le secret de Rogue… Rogue… Harry savait qu'il ne lui parlerait jamais directement… Et une brillante idée lui trotta dans la tête, durant toute la balade. En rentrant, il avait prit sa décision. Il savait exactement quoi faire pour qu'il lui parle, mais pour cela, il avait besoin d'Hermione. Pas d'Hailie, non, d'Hermione, la jolie gryffondor, celle qui était morte il y a quelques mois.

De son côté, Hermione avait parcouru le long corridor jusqu'à la salle commune des gryffondor, mais sans surprise, elle vit que Ron n'y était pas. Elle l'avait perdu de vue, était partie bien trop tard, à présent, elle devait réfléchir. il se sentait seul, trahi, désabusé, elle devait absolument lui parler, lui expliquer.. Mais où pouvait il être? Où pouvait bien se cacher quelqu'un qui souhaitait être seul, tranquille. Elle pensa soudainement à la salle sur demande. Cette salle où même elle y venait si souvent s'y réfugier. Elle se dirigea vers le couloir désert du deuxième étage, et non sans hésiter un instant, elle s'engouffra derrière le tableau dont l'entrée secrète venait d'apparaître. Elle le vit alors, près de la fenêtre, au même endroit qu'elle quelques jours plus tôt. Elle avança doucement, d'un pas hésitant.

- Ron... murmura t-elle, dans l'espoir de faire remarquer sa présence qu'il avait, consciemment où non, ignorée depuis son arrivée.

- Laisse moi.. je ne veux pas parler, alors foutez moi la paix !

- Ron, je suis désolée.. poursuivit elle, ignorant la demande de son ami. Je sais à quel point tu peux te sentir seul, abandonné, trahi, mais tu ne l'es pas...

-  Tu ne sais rien de ce que je peux ressentir, tu ne sais rien de moi, alors pars !

-  non, je te ne laisserai pas ! répliqua telle avec fermeté.

Puis, après un long silence pesant durant lequel il était retourné à la contemplation du lac, elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit face à lui, les genoux repliés sous le menton, et ses bras les entourant.

- Tu te souviens de la fois où on était allé se promener dans le parc, un jour où Harry avait un entraînement de quidditch. Il faisait beau, et tu m'avais persuadée de laisser tomber mes livres et d'aller nous promener dehors.. tu te souviens? demanda t-elle en cherchant des yeux un contact avec son ami. En vain, il ne semblait même pas l'écouter, ni faire attention à ce qu'elle disait.

Elle poursuivit... On était assis près du lac, et il s'est mis à pleuvoir, un peu, puis beaucoup plus. Il pleuvait des cordes, et on était trop loin pour rentrer sans être trempés. Et comme je frissonnais, on s'est abrités sous un arbre et tu m'as posé ta cape sur les épaules, pour pas que je n'ai froid. Et le lendemain, tu étais malade, tu avais attrapé froid pour moi. Et tout ce que j'ai trouvé à faire, c'était de te crier dessus. Je regrette, j'aurais du voir, j'aurais du comprendre que... ajouta t-elle en sanglotant. Elle voulait être forte, mais tant de choses se passaient, bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter. Alors quand elle le vit demeurer dans son mutisme le plus complet, elle ravala ses sanglots, et descendit de la fenêtre, se dirigeant vers la porte. Au moment où elle la franchit, elle l'entendit lui demander pourquoi.

- Pourquoi quoi ? hésita t-elle en se retournant.

- Pourquoi tu me parles de ça, pourquoi parles tu comme si tu étais Hermione ?

- Regarde moi... lui demanda t-elle doucement en s'approchant très près de lui. Regarde moi bien, dans les yeux…

- Je ne te connais pas Hailie… je le croyais, mais en fait, tout ce que je recherchais, c'était mon amitié avec Hermione. J'essayais de trouver en toi ce que j'aimais tant chez elle, mais je me suis tromp

- Non, crois moi, je suis plus proche d'elle que tu ne peux le croire. Mais je t'en prie Ron, concentre toi, et regarde en moi, lis en moi comme tu savais si bien le faire… le supplia t-elle, sans que celui ci ne comprenne réellement. Toutefois, il s'exécuta, l'observa quelques secondes.

- Tu es… tu es différente, tu caches quelque chose, je le sens… Tu as toujours une lueur de tristesse dans le regard, une mélancolie incessante, mais là, tu ne l'as plus… Quelque chose s'est passé, quelque chose qui te rend heureuse, et quelque chose me dit que Honey n'y est pas étranger… ne put s'empêcher de sourire Ron.

- Ce n'est pas Honey… c'est Harry qui en est la cause, hésita t-elle en voyant le regard surpris de son ami. Tu as toujours su lire en moi, tu es un ami fidèle et attentif, mais tu es trop effacé, tu penses trop aux autres, et pas assez à toi. Combien de fois t'es tu sacrifié pour nous, par amitié, ou pas amour ? Harry était le survivant, le héros qui nous a tous sauvés, et moi j'étais la fille, la copine un peu trop sérieuse.. Regarde moi dans les yeux Rony, poursuivit-elle affectueusement, et dis moi que tu vois au delà d'Hailie Gensen… Montre moi qu'une fois de plus, je me suis trompée, que tu me connais mieux qu'Harry lui même… prouve moi que Malefoy a eu tort en considérant notre trio bris

Elle s'était considérablement rapprochée de lui, finissant ses derniers mots dans un murmure que lui seul pouvait entendre, tant elle était proche de lui. Il n'osait pas la regarder en face, alors elle prit doucement son visage entre ses mains, et hésitante, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes durant une seconde.

- Ne te méprends pas, s'empressa t-elle d'ajouter doucement. Je veux que tu comprennes, par toi même, je veux que tu saches que tu n'es pas seul, qu'on est là, avec toi, et pour toi, et qu'on sera toujours là… Maintenant je t'en prie, regarde moi…

Cette fois ci, il se résigna à la regarder, droit dans les yeux, à l'observer attentivement, sans trop savoir ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Elle agissait étrangement depuis quelques minutes, son comportement était à la fois troublant, rassurant, apaisant, elle lui parlait avec tant de gentillesse, de compréhension… Il la regarda, non seulement elle était très belle, même trop, il venait seulement de le remarquer, mais il était parfois long à la détente, parfois désespérant  comme lui disait si souvent Hermione… cela l'exaspérait, il avait l'impression de se sentir inutile, inférieur par rapport à elle et à Harry, mais à cet instant, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour l'entendre dire de nouveau à quel point elle le trouvait énervant. Hermione… comme elle pouvait lui manquer… Sans savoir pourquoi, Hailie la lui rappelait, à sa manière, et à cet instant, il vit une lueur dans le regard de son amie qui le troubla. Une étrange lueur, et ses yeux avaient soudainement changé de couleur, ils étaient devenus plus sombres, plus… familiers. Un sentiment de panique l'envahit aussitôt. Il se dégagea violemment. On aurait dit qu'il avait vu un fantôme.. dans un sens, c'était le cas.

- Qui es tu réellement ? s'écria t-il en s'éloignant d'elle.

- Pourquoi poser une question dont on appréhende la réponse ? Tu le sais, tu l'as deviné, c'est cela qui t'effraie.

- C'est impossible, elle est morte, et je ne sais pas quel malin plaisir tu prends à te faire passer pour elle, à agir comme elle, mais…

- Je n'agis pas comme elle, je suis elle… Ron, tu dois me croire, même si ça peut paraître inconcevable, mais c'est je te dis la vérité, je ne suis pas Hailie Gensen… Ce sont bien mes initiales, mais ce n'est pas mon nom…

- Tu es folle ! Tu es complètement folle ! Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais arrêtes ça tout de suite ! Hermione est morte ! morte et enterrée !!! se récria t-il en se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers la porte.

Sur le moment, elle sembla décontenancée, désemparée. Il ne la croyait pas, et si elle ne réagissait pas rapidement, elle allait briser toute chance de réconciliation. Dans une dernière tentative, elle se lança…

- La première fois où l'on s'est rencontré, c'était dans le Poudlard express, tu essayais en vain de faire changer la couleur de ton rat, en deuxième année, tu m'as offert pour Noël un parfum aux fruits des bois que j'ai porté toute l'année sans que tu ne daignes t'en rendre compte… La première fois que l'on s'est disputé, c'était peu de temps après que avoir acheté Pattenron, parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de courir après Croutard. Tu as cru qu'il l'avait mangé, et toi et Harry m'avaient ignorée pendant plusieurs semaines, peu de temps avant, j'ai giflé Malefoy Ensuite, en quatrième année, tu étais jaloux que je sorte avec Victor, ton joueur de quidditch favori, du moins, avant qu'il ne s'intéresse de trop prés à moi… Hermione marqua une pause, mais l'ayant vu stopper, elle poursuivit : En cinquième année on a passé l'été dans le manoir de Sirius, qui était protégé d'accès par un sort, conçu par Dumbledore lui même… cette même année, ton père a été attaqué par Voldemort, Ginny est sortie avec Mickaël, puis Dean, elle a même flirté avec un serpentard le soir du bal, tu avais un faible pour Luna, et Harry a suivit en secret des cours d'occlumencie… Ron je t'en prie, comment saurais-je tout ça si je n'étais pas moi, Hermione Granger ? le supplia t-elle de la croire, tout en posant sa main sur son bras, le forçant à se retourner.

A aucun moment elle n'aurait pu prévoir sa réaction… Son ami, auquel elle avait du mentir, celui qu'elle n'avait finalement jamais connu réellement, était en train de pleurer, les joues rosies, un air enfantin sur le visage qui lui donna à elle aussi l'envie de pleurer, tant il semblait vulnérable. Alors, sans savoir s'il la croyait ou non, et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, elle s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Elle enroula d'instinct ses bras derrière sa nuque, et le serra fort contre elle, attendant sa réaction. Et elle fut surprise de le voir à son tour enrouler ses bras autours de sa taille, se raccrochant à elle comme à la dernière chose capable de le maintenir en vie. Il se mit alors à pleurer, se lâchant complètement. Tant de choses s'accumulaient, qu'il encaissait sans rien dire… Il ferma les yeux et s'abandonna de longues minutes dans les bras de son amie. Quand se calma enfin, et qu'il rouvrit les yeux, il s'aperçut que la fille qui le réconfortait n'était pas Hailie Gensen, mais Hermione, son Hermione, sa meilleure amie, la fille qu'il aimait, la fille qu'il avait accepté de laisser partir par amour. Il se recula, surpris, et décontenancé.

- Mais comment… comment est ce que… tu.. je veux dire…

- C'est magique ! plaisanta t-elle, puis elle ajouta : c'est de la magie instinctive, avec Harry on avait développé ce don. On a du changer d'apparence, et cette capacité nous a bien aid

- Quand tu dis nous, tu veux dire…

- On n'était pas censé mourir… Harry n'est pas mon frère, on n'avait donc aucune raison de mourir ce jour là. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que notre vie ne devait pas s'achever il y a 3 mois de cela, c'est pour ça que je suis revenue. Ce que je veux dire Ron, c'est que si cette lueur de tristesse ne se lit plus dans mes yeux, ce n'est pas grâce à Honey, c'est grâce à Harry…

- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir cru… Mais ça semblait si irréel, si inconcevable… Pardonne moi de ne pas t'avoir cru…

- Non, toi pardonne nous de ne rien t'avoir dit, de t'avoir laissé croire que tu étais seul, abandonné, alors qu' on était là, prés de toi, profitant de toi sans que tu ne profites de nous… excuse nous, excuse moi… Mais tu dois me promettre de n'en parler à personne, pas pour le moment. Malefoy l'a découvert tout seul, et ça ne nous plaît pas beaucoup, mais on peut lui faire confiance. Mais on ne veut pas que ça se sache, on peut en découvrir plus sur le fait qu'on nous ait menti, qu'on est pas frère et sœur, on veut découvrir la vérité avant..  Alors promet le moi, c'est important…

- J'te le promet, tu n'avais même pas besoin de me demander…

- Je sais, mais je ne voulais pas prendre de risque. Mais je sais qu'on peut compter sur toi, tu es le meilleur ami que l'on puisse avoir, et je regrette de ne m'en être aperçu que trop tard…

Elle le prit de nouveau dans ses bras et le serra contre elle, s'abandonnant à cette étreinte. Puis, d'un commun accord, il décidèrent d'aller retrouver Harry, qu'Hermione avait vu se diriger dans le parc peu de temps après son départ. Elle lui prit la main et se dirigea vers la porte, quand soudain il s'arrêta net. Stoppée dans son élan, elle se retourna, affichant un regard surpris.

- Depuis quand ma sœur flirt avec les serpentards ???

Et voilà, un autre chapitre de terminé.. finalement, il y en aura 12, parske jem pas les chiffres impaires ! lol et a présent ke cette fic est terminée complètement, je vais pouvoir me consacrer à mes autres fics, celle ke je co-écrit avec Laure, et ki va tt déchirer, elle é très drôle, et je l'adore, ensuite la mienne, un peu plus ciblée, plus sérieux, sur G&R, car c un couple ki m'intrigue depuis qq tps, et pr finir, la fic ke je vais écrire avec Fanny, a condition ke cte miss se décide a trouver l'inspiration des premières lignes qq part.. lol mais tinkiète Fanny, j'ai tt mon tps, prend le tien… a bientôt tt le monde

****

**Réponses aux reviews !**

**Lila Flow:** merci pr tes compliments, mais c vré ke tt ne vas pas tjs être parfait, mais pas en ce ki concerne G&D.. qq surprises, mais rien de bien méchant. Vla la suite, j'espère kel va te plaire..

**Caro:** lol tu c koi, je crois ke ma plus gde fierté sur cette fic aura été de changer ta vision du couple D&g ! lol en ce ki concerne Drago, c vré ke plus tu m'ne parle et plus je trouve kil ressemble a Ryan Philipp, mais vraiment ds le rôle de Sébastien (dja ke y'avait la ress physique, mais la maintenant ya l'attitude...) et de la même manière, en effet, il ne va pas tenir lgtps.. lol reste a savoir juska kan ! Kanta G&H, rassure toi, je ne pense pas faire de fic sur ce couple, koike le challenge é assez tentant de te faire changer d'avis.. lol non non, tinkiète, pr le moment, je me concentre et D&H, et G&R... alors a bientôt, et j'attend ton avis.

**HERMIONE B:** un chap encore plus excellent? c pas a moi de décider sil lé, c a toi de voir.. perso jpense pas, car ce chap était vraiment le "clou" de la fic, koike non a y réfléchir, ya encore tt plein de surprise, et de sacrés rebondissements... en tt cas je suis d'accord avec toi, moi non plus je nem pas trop me prendre la tête, je lis, me pose des questions certes, mais je v rarement plus loin, j'attends tt simplement la suite.. lol j'espère ke la mienne te plaira...

**DarkMione:** Mdr, tu t'éclates vraiment ds tes reviews la miss ! en tt cas, tu m'as bien fait rire, j'espère en avoir encore l'occasion sur ce chap...

**Karissa Black:** une tite nouvelle ! tt d'abord, bienvenue ! lol ensuite, merci bcp pr ta review, et je suis assez d'accord avec toi, j'ai pas assez d'avis ! lol non, je rigole, même si je suis parfois un peu déçu, jme dit ke c avt tt pr moi ke j'écris, et tant ke qq1 aiment, c le principale.. kanto couples, tu c ke tu es l'1 des rares et être vraiment contente du couple D&G? dès kon le pic a Hermione, ca va pu du tt ! lol et je suis contente ke mon "balancement" te plaise, même si a mon gout, c très mal équilibré, mais je l'avais pas prévu kan je l'ai écrite ste fic, c pr ca.. en tt ca,s j'attends ton avis pr ce chap, maintenant ke tu la connais ma fic ! a bientôt

**Fanny Radcliffe:** ayé, tu as réussi a écrire plus de 3 lignes de review, c une première didonc ! lol ej rigole, en tt cas, mici pr ton avis, même si com tu la dit, jle coné déja, c pas grave, jem bien les avoir...ensuite, pr laure, com jte l'ai expliqué en vrai, c parske je t'ai dédié ma fic kel a pas eu son heure de gloire! lol et après on dit ke les filles ne sont pas jalouse? lol ensuite, pr "Jusqu'a ce que la mort...", c vrai ko départ ct un trip a la R&J, je l'avais précisé en le publiant, même sil sont pas frère et sœur, ct l'aspect poison/mort par amour en fait.. et aussi, aa force de me dire kon apprécie cette fic, tu voudrais pas me les faire lire les reviews, histoire ken tant k'auteurs j'en profite un peu? lol en tt cas, pr cette fic ci, même si tu al connais, je veux ton avis, ou du moins un peu de blabla.. a bientôt

**Laure1:** alors toi ds le genre chieuse !!! lol je demande la fille, la sœur, et la copine, tt ca en meme tps ! et pis ta vu, je t'ai rattrapé, et même dépassé, jté reviewé presk tt t chap du coup, alors ke toi même pas ! jv bouder pr la peine ! aussi, pdt ke j'y pense, c pas kil les a oublié, il é pas blond au pt de ne pas savoir avec ki il couche, c juste ken tt ke mec a la réputation ki le précéd, et dvt sa copine, il essaye de minimiser, histoire de pas passer pr un Drago-couche-toi-la ! lol bon, c court, plus en tt cas ke ta reviw, mais ej veux aller écrire un peu ma nvelle fic, a défaut de la notre ! alors je te laisse, gros bisous...

**Le saut de l'ange **: te revoila, tjs la, et merci pr ta review ! voilà la suite, mais je crois q'il va un peu moins te plaire car il y a peu de H&H, c'est pas mal d'explication, de lapsus, mais pas trop de romance… fin voilà, je veux quand meme ton avis, et merci de suivre tjs autant !!


	8. Une partie? R

Dégoûtée, dégoûtée, et 1000 fois dégoûtée ! comme promis, je me suis mise aux réponses en arrivant, et mon pc a planté alors que j'allais enregistrer, j'avais répondu a toutes, et du cop j'ai plus rien, ni le courage de recommencer.. Alors je suis dsl, mais je pense pas tt refaire, au pire si j'ai le tps je le ferai d'ici samedi, mais pas ce soir.. dc pr le moment, simplement un gd merci a mes tites revieweuses habituelles, bienvenue aux nouvelles, et j'attends vos avis et critik de ce chap avec impatience… Je sais pas pr vous, mais moi perso, je ne l'aime pas trop, je viens de le relire, et ça me plait pas des masses… ya trop de H&H, mais pr une fois, c une chap R, alors vous allez être contentes ! lol Mais une fois de plus, c pas équilibré, dc ya très peu de G&D, et en plus j'ia coupé la scène, dc je vais devoir modifier ça.. mais bon, vous jugerez par vous même, bonne lecture quand même… et a samedi

**Chapitre 8 : **

**                 « Une partie ? »**

- Si ça peut te rassurer, répliqua Hermione en essayant tant bien que mal de masquer son fou rire, dis toi qu'à présent que Malefoy lui a mis le grappin dessus, plus aucun serpentard n'osera l'approcher !

- C'est ça, moques toi de moi, mais je te jure qu'elle va se prendre un savon celle l

- Oh, je vois… le grand frère protecteur est de retour… Hum, mais dis moi, tu comptes lui faire la leçon avant, ou après que Drago t'ait massacr ? Parce qu'après le coup bas que tu lui as donné, il cherchera à se venger…

- Mouais… après tout, c'est vrai qu'elle est assez grande pour assumer ses choix… fit-il avec désinvolte, tandis qu'Hermione souriait de voir avec quelle facilité son ami se sauver la face. Elle prit toutefois le parti de l'achever d'une réplique.

- C'est très gentil de réagir comme ça Ron… Mais en même temps, j'dois bien avouer que j'avais du mal à t'imaginer en train d'expliquer à Ginny comment mettre un préservatif ou quelle formule contraceptive utiliser…

Elle avait dit cette dernière réplique en faisant une moue naïve, et ne put réprimer un fou rire quand elle vit Ron devenir plus pale que jamais, et ses yeux exprimer une angoisse qu'il ne pouvait dissimuler, la suppliant du regard de lui assurer qu'elle plaisantait, ce qu'elle ne fit pas, et elle s'échappa en souriant de la salle. Il ne la retrouva qu'à la sortie du château, et ils marchèrent ensemble quelques pas, avant d'entrapercevoir Harry.

 Quand elle l'aperçut près du lac, à quelques mètres à peine d'eux, elle se précipita vers lui, dans un élan de gaieté, de soulagement, de plénitude enfin retrouvée. Elle n'avait plus à mentir à son meilleur amie, elle était avec le garçon qu'elle avait toujours aimé, et elle pouvait l'être en toute légitimité. Elle était tout simplement heureuse. Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle lui sauta dans les bras, avec tant d'empressement qu'il chancela un instant, avant de la faire tourner autours de lui, la serrant contre le lui et l'embrassant passionnément, sans cesser de sourire.  Quand il la reposa à terre, ils se regardèrent en souriant, avant d'éclater de rire et de s'embrasser de nouveau. Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur.

- Hum hum.. vous le dîtes si je vous dérange…

- Ron ! s'exclama Harry, sans toutefois se montrer trop enthousiaste, ne sachant trop comment allait réagir son ami.

- C'est curieux, j'ai une impression de déjà vu… s'amusa Ron face à cette scène qui lui rappela le tout début de leur relation. Je suis désolé, pour tout à l'heure…. Poursuivit t-il, plus sérieux.

- Non, l'interrompit Harry. C'est nous, on aurait du tout t'expliquer.

Ils s'assiérent près du lac et discutèrent de tout est de rien pendant un long moment, s'échangeant des coups d'œil complice qui les rassuraient au plus haut point : leur trio avait une fois de plus surmonter l'épreuve qui leur avait été imposée par la vie. Puis, en fin d'après midi, ils décidèrent de rentrer au château. Ron légèrement en avant, Harry et Hermione restaient un peu à l'écart, main dans la main.

 En arrivant dans le hall, Hermione se hissa à la hauteur d'Harry et lui glissa à l'oreille, de manière très suave, tout en déposant un long baiser à la base du cou.

- Au fait, tu m'avais pas dit que tu avais des projets un peu plus.. intéressants ?

- Impatiente ? s'amusa t-il.

- Curieuse…

- Je me disais bien aussi… sourit-il. Ron, ça te dérange pas si on te rejoint pour le dîner ? Il faut absolument que je montre quelque chose à Hermione…

- Non, allez y, je vais aller voir Ginny… Quoi !!! s'exclama t-il en voyant le regard réprobateur de son amie sur lui.

- Ne va pas l'espionner… Je te connais Ronald Weasley, et je sais qu'elle ne va pas apprécier… Et Drago encore moins… Tu vois qui est Drago Ron, tu sais, l'attrapeur des Serpentard, grand, musclé, fort, sûr de lui…

- Va jouer les groupies s'il est si parfait ! lança soudainement Harry, visiblement vexé.

- Non, le genre grand, musclé, blond aux yeux bleus, c'est pas vraiment mon genre.. c'est plutôt celui de Ginny… sourit elle de nouveau en se tournant vers Ron. Bon, on y va ? demanda t-elle à Harry, en se saisissant de sa main.

Ils s'enfuirent sous les éclats de rire d'Hermione, et quand ils arrivèrent devant le tableau qui cachait l'accès de la salle commune des préfets en chef, Hermione s'arrêta. Elle se retourna vers Harry et déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres. « Pas un mot », lui avait–elle ordonner alors qu'elle se retournait vers le tableau. Puis, non sans éprouver une certaine gène, elle énonça le mot de passe

- Drago Malefoy est un dieu…

Harry sembla s'indigner, en silence mais le sourire aux lèvres, puis il s'engouffra derrière le tableau. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pénétré dans cette pièce. Pas dans ces conditions en tout cas. Quand le tableau se referma derrière lui, et que Hermione s'affaissait à retirer sa cape, il l'observa, appuyé contre la porte, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Drago Malefoy est un dieu ?

- Je t'avais demandé aucun commentaire ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Très bien.. poursuivit t-elle en sentant le regard insistant d'Harry posé sur elle. Drago a trouvé très amusant de choisir le nouveau mot de passe… Mais bon, on est pas là pour parler de Drago, n'est ce pas ? demanda t-elle avec une voix de petite fille, levant et baissant le regard en jouant avec ses doigts.

Elle avait dit cela très sensuellement, très doucement, ce qui le troubla. Mais il se reprit, et secouant la tête, il s'éloigna de quelques pas et se dirigea vers une sorte de coffre, d'où il sortie une grande boîte. Hermione, en connaissant le contenu, s'étonna de le voir poser la boite sur la table et s'installer.

- Une partie ? demanda t-il, le ton sérieux, mais le sourire qu'il affichait trahissant son amusement.

 Et quel amusement, Hermione semblait décontenancée. Il était évident qu'elle ne pensait pas à ce genre de « distraction », ce qui amusait énormément Harry. Mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant, et entra dans son jeu.

- Mais quelle excellente idée ! Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'y ai pas joué… lança t-elle en observant la réaction d'Harry.

Elle jubilait… Elle avait toujours été plus forte que lui, plus maligne, elle ne se laissait pas démonter si facilement. Elle installa le plateau, les pièces, et déplaça son premier pion. Harry la suivit, et chacun d'eux attendait avec impatience de savoir lequel des deux craquerait le premier. Mais au bout de cinq minutes à peine de jeu, Harry se leva soudainement, et d'un geste rapide, il dégagea la table du plateau, le faisant tomber à un mètre près de la porte. Il lui prit la main et la mit debout.

- De toute façon je n'ai jamais gagné contre toi à ce jeu… lui glissa t-il avant de s'emparer avec violence de ses lèvres, les malmenant avec douceur et sensualité.

Hermione n'aurait su dire s'il parlait des échecs ou non, mais dès qu'elle sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes, et sa langue s'insinuer dans sa bouche, elle perdit toute notion de raison.

- la porte.. entendit elle lui murmurer.

- Quoi la porte ? s'étonna la jeune fille, frustrée de ne put sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Tu devrait aller la fermer… on sait jamais…

- Hum, tu as raison… répondit-elle en s'approchant de la porte. Elle sembla hésiter un instant, puis lança un sort.

- Drago va me tuer.. murmura t-elle, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, avant de rejoindre Harry.

Lui saisissant le bras d'un mouvement rapide, il la pressa contre lui et l'embrassa avec fougue, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des semaines, comme s'il ne la verrait plus avant des mois. Ses baisers n'étaient ni doux, ni tendres, mais il les lui arrachait avec une violence et une passion qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Sans rompre le contact de leurs lèvres, il la souleva légèrement et l'assis sur la table, tandis que d'un mouvement, elle enroula ses jambes autours de son bassin, l'invitant à un contact plus près, plus sensuel. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, dans des gestes rapides mêlés de désir difficilement maîtrisé et d'une certaine frustration de ne pas avoir senti le corps de l'autre pressé contre le sien depuis si longtemps. Et tandis qu'il lui ôtait son gilet bouton par bouton -avec tant de maladresse qu'elle crut qu'il allait le lui arracher- Hermione lui prodiguait des caresses très sensuelles, presque érotiques, se frottant explicitement contre lui, faisant naître en lui un désir que pour elle seule il éprouvait… Une fois son gilet ôté,  il lui retira le débardeur assez aguichant qu'elle portait, d'un blanc quasi transparent, par dessus des sous-vêtements noirs dont la couleur ressortait.

- Depuis quand tu portes ce genre de vêtements ? parvint-il à lui demander, entre deux baisers.

- Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de ce que je porte ? Je croyais que tu préférais les enlever plutôt que de les examiner… lui répondit-elle, de manière très saccadée, entre coupée de baisers.

- C'est vrai.. c'est juste que… ça ne te ressemble pas.. ça lui ressemble à elle, mais pas à toi… 

La conversation devenait de plus en plus difficile, chacun se préoccupant plus des vêtements successifs à retirer avant de d'atteindre ce qu'ils attendaient tout deux depuis si longtemps. Ils ne rompaient leurs baisers que pour formuler une réponse saccadée, entre coupée, incompréhensible.

- Tu as raison… c'est elle... pas moi…

Soudain, Harry se recula, rompant le contact de leurs lèvres dont l'ardeur de leurs baisers avait rendu brûlantes, gonflées de plaisir, et d'un rouge flamboyant.

- Mais ce n'est pas d'elle dont j'ai envie… lui murmura t-il, très sérieusement, très doucement, d 'une voix haletante. Ce n'est pas elle que je veux, c'est toi…

Hermione, touchée par cet aveu, et cette marque d'affection, ne put s'empêcher de sourire, lui déposant un baiser très doux sur ses lèvres. Puis, cherchant en vain une concentration qui lui faisait défaut, elle passa sa main sur son corps, l'effleurant à peine, sans toutefois détacher son regard du vert émeraude de celui d'Harry… Ces yeux, dont il avait été incapable d'en changer ni l'aspect, ni la couleur… A ce moment, là, elle se maudit de ne jamais avoir prit réellement le temps de le connaître mieux, savoir qui était Honey, d'où il venait. A la place, elle s'était enfermée dans un silence qui la tuait, peuplé de souvenirs qu'elle n'avait de cesse de ressasser. Elle n'avait été attirée que par ce qu'il dégageait, ce en quoi il lui rappelait tant Harry… Harry.. c'était ses lèvres posées sur les siennes, ses mains qui lui caressaient habilement ses courbes, dénudées sans qu'elle ne s'en soit aperçut.

Quand elle était finalement redevenue 'elle', il avait de nouveau capturé ses lèvres, pour une nouvelle danse frénétique des plus érotique avec sa langue, jouant avec, la cherchant, la trouvant, puis l'abandonnant dans une complainte muette qu'il ignorait. Sans parvenir à masquer le sourire qui était né sur ses lèvres, Hermione continuait de se presser contre lui, de remuer lentement, l'excitant au plus haut point. Lorsqu'elle sentit son désir s'accroître cruellement contre sa cuisse, elle s'affaissa à lui retirer sa ceinture, malgré tout le mal que lui donnait son empressement, puis elle déboutonna son pantalon, qu'elle abaissa. Harry grimaça légèrement, son désir lui martelant le bas du ventre, ce qu'Hermione remarqua aussitôt. Alors, dans un geste qu'elle souhaitait romantique, tendre, elle lui ôta son boxer, le libérant de tout emprise, et débarrassée de ses propres vêtements grâce à Harry, elle se pressa d'avantage contre lui, resserrant l'étreinte de ses jambes autours de son bassin, précipitant l'assouvissement du désir qui les menait tout deux depuis qu'ils avaient franchit le seuil de la pièce. Harry aurait préféré que leurs retrouvailles soient plus douces, plus romantiques, leurs deux corps non réunis à la hâte, sous l'emprise d'une frustration crescendo depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, sans pour autant pouvoir se toucher.

Quand dans un geste brusque, il l'avait pénétrée, guidé et incité par le déhanchement d'Hermione, elle avait senti une vague de chaleur l'envahir, un plaisir accroître ses sens, un venin se propager dans ses veines. Sa respiration s'était ralentie, en suspens, puis violemment accélérée, au rythme de la cadence imposée par leur deux corps. Merlin qu'elle pouvait l'aimer, qu'il pouvait lui avoir manqué… Ces dernières semaines, elle aurait tout donné pour le sentir de nouveau en elle, sentir de nouveau cette sensation de bien être, de jouissance absolue s'emparer d'elle, la dominer, lui imposer un agissement qui n'était pas sien. Quand elle était avec lui, elle s'abandonnait complètement, elle était différente, une autre… Elle enroula ses bras derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa, puis le délaissa pour lui déposer tout un tas de petits baisers humides et brûlants qui le rendaient fou. Elle lui embrassait les lèvres, le cou, parsemait ses épaules et son torse de baisers, ne l'effleurant qu'à peine, puis elle revint à son cou, s'attardant sur un point invisible qui lui sembla digne de l'intérêt que porterait un vampire sur une veine saillante, et posant ses lèvres dessus, elle le suçota, aspirant cette petite parcelle de peau qui lui faisait tant envie. Quand elle le délaissa, elle sourit en apercevant une marque halée apparaître. Elle l'embrassait, tout en s'efforçant de respirer normalement, ce qui lui paraissait de plus en plus difficile… Sentant une vague de plaisir la submerger, s'infiltrer en elle de son bas ventre puis remonter douloureusement le long de son ventre, lui brûlant les entrailles, lui bouillant le sang dans ses veines, quand elle se sentit pleine de joie, de vie et de plaisir qu'elle ne saurait maîtriser, elle se lova contre lui, le serrant si fort qu'il sentit ses ongles entailler sa chair… Elle posa ses lèvres contre son épaule, étouffant une complainte sourde.  Puis elle se calma,  sa respiration reprit un rythme un peu plus lent, bercé par les va et vient d'Harry, qui devenaient plus lent, plus doux, comme s'il voulait qu'elle sente chaque millimètre qu'il parcourait, chaque sensation qu'il faisait naître en elle… Il la laissa reprendre souffle, savourer le plaisir qu'il lui procurait, oubliant même la satisfaction du sien… Elle rouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec gratitude, amour, désir, les yeux brillant d'une lueur qui regorgeait du plaisir qu'elle éprouvait, témoin muet de la jouissance qu'il lui procurait. Tout en elle trahissait son amour et son désir. De ce corps tremblant, comme en manque, en passant par ses lèvres qui ne cherchaient plus que le contact de l'autre, de sa peau brûlante, suintante, brillante, pour finir par son visage, rosi par ce qu'elle venait de faire, partagée entre la satisfaction d'être de nouveau dans ses bras, et la gêne de s'être montrée si faible, si entreprenante avec lui. Rougissant d'avantage à la vue de toutes ces images défilant dans sa tête, elle baissa le regard, appuyant son front contre l'épaule d'Harry.

Troublé par ce brusque changement de comportement, il lui releva doucement le menton, cherchant le contact de ses yeux. Elle leva très légèrement la tête, mais beaucoup plus les yeux, le regardant avec une moue attendrissante ?

- Je t'aime… lui murmura t-il tendrement, avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Il l'embrassa très doucement, très lentement, sans chercher à aller plus loin que le simple contact de ses lèvres. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse, comme en signe de protestation, savourant la douceur de ce baiser, puis elle remonta ses mains, tremblantes, le long de ses épaules, de son cou, et les enroula de nouveau autours de son cou. Elle se détache de lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule… Se blottir contre lui, sentir son corps contre le sien, ses mains sur ses hanches, ses lèvres dans son cou, c'était tout ce qu'elle désirait pour le moment. Mais bien vite, elle en voulait plus, encore, une nouvelle vague de désir s'emparant de ses membres fébriles…

- J'ai envie de toi Harry… Fais moi l'amour, comme la première fois, transporte moi, aime moi… lui glissa t-elle à l'oreille, sans desserrer son étreinte.

Alors, sans en demander plus, et sans se séparer d'elle, il la prit dans ses bras, et doucement, la conduisit dans sa chambre, prenant le soin inutile de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il la déposa sur le lit et contempla quelques secondes ce corps qui lui semblait parfait en tout point. Puis, cédant au manque que produisait cette distante qui les séparait, et sans toutefois lui faire de mal, il s'allongea sur elle, ne cherchant pas de suite  à rétablir la connexion de leur deux corps, malgré l'envie qui s'était emparée de lui de nouveau. Mais alors qu'il parcourait son corps de ses mains, cherchant la moindre zone susceptible d'éveiller en elle un plaisir dont elle ignorait l'étendue, Hermione se saisit de sa main, apposant la sienne dessus, et ensemble, ils parcoururent le corps de la jeune fille. Elle le guidait, lui indiquant le plaisir qu'il pouvait lui procurer, puis dans un regard frustré le suppliant d'agir, elle le guida jusqu'à son intimité et écarta davantage les cuisses, dans une invitation explicite, qu'il ne put refuser, tant son désir était intense, et le regard suppliant d'Hermione attendrissant. Elle se cambra pour le sentir d'avantage en elle, ondulant du bassin au rythme de ses mouvements.

Pendant de longues heures, ils se redécouvrirent, prenant davantage de plaisir à chaque fois, et ne se lassant pas du contact et des caresses prodiguées. Puis, a bout de souffle, et totalement épuisés, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans aucune notion de l'heure qu'il pouvait être, ni même s'il s'agissait du jour ou de la nuit.. Mais ils s'en moquaient, rien ne comptait d'avantage que la certitude d'être aimé de l'autre.

- Ron, est ce que tu peux me passer le plat s'il te plaît ? demanda Ginny à son frère, pour la deuxième fois, en vain, puisqu'il ne l'écoutait pas. Mais tu vas les laisser tranquille à la fin !!! s'exclama t-elle, exaspérée, en voyant le regard de son frère rivé sur la porte d'entrée depuis le début du repas.

- Ils avaient dit qu'ils seraient là pour le repas… maugréa t-il.

- Ils ont peut être changer d'avis… Ils avaient sans doute des plans un peu plus intéressants pour passer la soirée…

- Ah ouais ? Et quel genre de plan ? s'étonna Ron, pour qui rien ne pouvait être plus important que le dîner.

- Le genre de plans où ils peuvent très bien se passer de toi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… expliqua Ginny, en essayant d'être le plus explicite possible sans toutefois rentrer dans les détails.

- Oh, je vois.. comprit enfin Ron, avant d'ajouter : le genre de plan que toi et Malefoy avaient ?

- Quoi ?!?!? s'étrangla ginny en recrachant le contenu du verre qu'elle venait d'avaler. Ses joues avaient prit une violente teinte rougeoyante, et ses yeux n'osaient affronter ceux de son frère. Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles !!! s'empressa t-elle d'ajouter, mal à l'aise à l'idée de parler de sexe avec son frère.

- Je t'en prie Gin, tout le monde sait qui est Malefoy…

- Drago… le corrigea t-elle. Et en parlant de _Drago, _poursuivit –elle, il me semble que tu as des excuses à lui faire…

- Moi ? m'excuser auprès de ce… de cet…  de lui ? Non ! Plutôt être changé en crapaud.

- Ne me tente pas… siffla Ginny en pointant sa baguette vers son frère.

- Tu n'oserais quand même pas….

- Tu paries ? _Fregole atti…_

- Ok ok ok !!! j'ai compris... s'écria Drago, une lueur de panique lui traversant le regard. J'irai m'excuser, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour devenir ami avec lui…

- Je ne t'en demande pas tant, rassure toi… Mais puisque tu es disposé à t'excuser… commença t-elle, avant de se lever, et de s'approcher de la table des Serpentards.

Tout les regards des élèves de la table étaient posés sur elle, très peu exprimaient de sympathie. Mais elle s'en moquait. Elle s'approcha de Drago, s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur, et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Dans un premier temps, il sembla s'offusquer, rejeter d'emblée la proposition de la jeune fille, la considérant sûrement comme inconcevable, voire insultante. Alors, piquée au vif, elle se releva et s'apprêta à repartir, furieuse, mais il lui retînt le bras, et l'attira à lui, ne lâchant sa main sous aucun prétexte. Toujours assis, il lui tira doucement sur le bras pour l'inciter à se mettre à sa hauteur, tandis qu'elle regardait ailleurs, dans un geste exprimant sa colère. Alors, Ron, qui observait la scène de loin, comme la totalité des élèves, vit Drago doucement prendre le visage de sa sœur et la forçant à lui faire face, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Toute la salle retint son souffle, attendant de voir la réaction de la jeune fille, qui aurait du s'offusquer d'un tel geste. Mais au contraire, elle posa sa main sur sa joue et tous purent voir un sourire naître sur ses lèvres. Personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit. Serpentards et Gryffondors semblaient épier le couple avec une moue de dégoût, les autres maisons semblaient indifférentes. Du côté des professeurs, les réactions semblaient identiques. Si la situation était différente, Ron aurait explosé de rire à la vue de son professeur de potion devenir blême et demeurer interdit, la bouche ouverte, sa cuillère de purée en suspens, attendant patiemment d'être avalée. Mcgonagall était surprise, ni réjouie, ni dégoûtée, mais la réaction la plus surprenante était sans nulle doute celle de Dumbledore, dont le visage affichait pour la première fois depuis des semaines un sourire sincère et amusé. De tous, il semblait être celui qui se réjouissait le plus de cette nouvelle entente entre les maisons qui, il l'espérait, marquerait le premier pas vers une nouvelle époque, symbole du rapprochement entre les maisons.

Sentant tout les regards sur eux, Ginny se détacha brusquement de Drago, écartant ses mains de son visage. Et jetant un coup d'œil vers ses amis, dont les airs dégoûtés par cette trahison lui brisaient le cœur, Ginny perdit vite son sourire, et baissa la tête, prenant son visage entre ses mains. Drago n'aimait pas cela. Il ne connaissait pas encore la moitié des gryffondors, et ne serait probablement jamais ami avec le dixième, mais savoir qu'à cause d'eux, Ginny était mal, savoir que tout son travail, même inconscient était réduit à zéro l'énervait plus que tout. Alors, dans un geste énervé, il se leva, prit la main de la gryffondor qui le regarda d'un air surpris, puis ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers al table des gryffondors, et s'assirent à côté de Ron, près de Neville qui n'osa plus bougea le reste du repas. La tension était palpable, et tous se regardaient sans oser dire un mot. Puis, irrité cette stupidité qui les poussaient à observer le couple comme des pestiférés, et prenant sur lui-même,  Ron se leva et s'adressa à ses amis :

- Bon, vous allez arrêter de les regarder comme s'il s'agissait de bête de foires ??? Soit, nos maisons n'ont jamais été amies, et ne le seront probablement jamais, mais laissez leur au moins une chance d'essayer de les rapprocher… Et puis il faudrait peut être grandir un peu, arrêter de se chamailler et d'entretenir cette rivalité. Et même si moi le premier je ne me ferais jamais à cette situation, faites un effort ! Quand la guerre éclatera, il faudra bien mettre de côté nos différences, alors autant commencer dès aujourd'hui… alors Drago, poursuivit –il en se tournant vers lui, je suis désolé pour cette après midi. J'ai réagi trop violemment, sans te laisser la moindre chance de nous prouver à tous que tu avais changé… alors je te fais mes excuses, mais te préviens, si jamais tu lui fais le moindre mal, je… je trouverai bien comment te le faire payer ! ajouta t-il près une courte pause. Sur ce, bonne appétit !

- Merci… lui souffla Ginny en déposant un baiser sur sa joue et en le prenant dans ses bras, tandis qu'il se rasseyait, et emplissait son assiette.

La fin du repas se passa un peu mieux, tous avaient repris leurs habitudes et leurs discussions, et la surprise initiale avait laissé place à une indifférence des plus totales. Certaines filles ne cessaient toutefois de glousser en voyant LE Drago Malefoy assis à leur table, mais leurs illusions s'envolèrent rapidement quand elles virent à quel point le serpentard était attaché à la gryffondor. S'en était presque touchant pour celles qui avaient l'habitude de le voir froid, distant, et prétentieux. Puis, une fois le repas terminé, Ginny se leva et tendit sa main à Drago.

- On fait quoi ? s'étonna t-il en acceptant sa main tendue.

- On va se promener ?

- Désolé mon ange mais je dois m'assurer que tout ces sales gamins ici présents rentrent bien dans leurs dortoirs, sans qu'il ne leur prenne l'envie subite d'aller voir s'il n'y aurait pas quelques règles à bafouer… Et puis comme Gensen ne daigne pas se montrer ce soir, alors je vais devoir faire la ronde tout seul…se plaignit Drago.

- Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux… proposa Ginny.

- Si tu n'as rien d'autres de plus palpitant à faire…

- Non.. Quoique maintenant que tu m'y fais penser, un gars super mignon m'a demandé de sortir avec lui ce soir… Comme j'ai rien d'autre à faire je vais peut être accepter…

- Ok, fais comme tu veux… répliqua Drago dont la neutralité de la voix étonna Ginny.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, lui souhaita bonne soirée, et se dirigea vers la porte, nullement offensé.

- T'es vraiment pas drôle... Et c'est fou c'que tu tiens à moi, ça fait peur… maugréa Ginny en le rattrapant.

- Qu'est ce qui te fais penser ça ?

- N'importe quel mec me piquerait une crise de jalousie en sachant que je vais passer la soirée avec un autre, et toi tu t'en fous, tu ne dis rien et me souhaite bonne nuit ???

- Tu n'aurais rien fait… se contenta t-il de répondre, toujours aussi calme.

- Quoi ?!?!

- Ginny, ma chérie, entreprit-il en se tournant vers elle, stoppant leur marche, je te connais. Tu es honnête, fidèle, aussi bien en amitié qu'en amour, tu es juste et ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche…. Le moindre faux pas et tu t'en voudrais terriblement, alors passe la soirée avec qui tu veux –tant que c'est pas un serpentard-, je ne m'inquiète pas. Et je n'ai jamais été d'un naturel jaloux, même si je préfèrerais que ce qui est à moi le reste, mais sinon, je ne te « piquerais » jamais de crise si tu passes la soirée avec un autre mec. Et pour ton info, ça ne veux pas dire que je ne tiens pas à toi, simplement que je te fais confiance…

- Alors là, Drago Malefoy tu m'épates !! s'exclama Ginny en souriant. Moi qui aurait cru que tu serais un copain jaloux, possessif et fidèle à toi même, tout ça ne te ressemble pas beaucoup.

- Détrompes toi… Mais tu as encore pleins de choses à découvrir sur moi…

- Et je comptes bien les découvrir, une à une, même les plus secrètes… lui murmura t-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- Allez, file, tu m'empêches de travailler… la réprimanda Drago en souriant également.

Elle l'embrassa, caressant sa joue du revers de sa main, ce qui le faisait fondre. Machinalement, il passa un bras autours d'elle et resserra son emprise autours de son corps. Il se détacha à regret, l'embrassa une dernière fois sur le front et parti rejoindre un groupe de première année particulièrement stupide, d'après ses dires. Il s'avança vers eux, puis s'arrêta net, et se retourna.

- Weasley ! s'écria t-il un souri narquois aux lèvres, tandis qu'elle se retournait, surprise. Le premier mec qui te tourne autours et d'un peu trop près, je peux t'assurer qu'il regrettera amèrement d'avoir posé ses yeux sur ma copine ! poursuivit-il, alors que Ginny éclata de rire….

- Vraiment ? Et quand est il de tes bonnes résolutions, de ta compréhension, de ma fidélité, et de ta confiance ? s'amusa Ginny.

- Ce n'est pas en toi que j'ai pas confiance, c'est dans tout les mecs de cette école, encore plus si c'est un serpentard. Tu ne les connais pas, et il vaut mieux que cela ne change pas . Ils sont perfides, égoïstes, ne pensent qu'au sexe, et n'en ont rien à faire de la fille qu'ils mettent dans leur lit.

- Eh bien sûr, tu parles en connaissance de cause je présume… se moqua Ginny.

- Je ne te le cacherais pas, tu connais ma réputation avec les filles..

- Moi y compris ?

- Non, toi t'es pas une fille…

- Quoi ? s'offusqua faussement Ginny. Et je suis quoi alors, un mec ?

- Bien sûr que non… Quoique je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de vérifier encore.. Mais quand je dis que tu n'es pas une fille, je voulais dire comme les autres. Tu n'es pas une de celle qui ne s'intéresse à moi que par les échos qu'elles entendent de mes exploits. Toi tu es différente.. Toi tu donnes l'image d'une femme enfant qu'on a envie de protéger, de dorloter…

- Donc en gros tu t'intéresses à moi pour me chanter une berceuse et me border le soir ? Mais si t'as ce genre d'envie, je peux t'acheter un baigneur… Tu pourras même l'habiller et lui donner à manger. Il en aura de la chance didonc… se moqua Ginny.

- Non, je préfère attendre d'en avoir un rien qu'à moi… Mais bon, là je crois qu'on dérive.. Mais pour en revenir à notre « problème », tu ne connais pas les mecs, ni ce qu'ils attendent de toi. Et puis je te l'ai dit, je n'aime pas qu'on touche à ce qui m'appartient…

- Et depuis quand est ce que je t'appartient, à toi plus qu'à un autre ?

- Parce que c'est dans tes habitudes d'allumer et d'embrasser tout les mecs de l'école, en te baladant en sous vêtements aguichants dans leur chambre ? s'amusa à son tour Drago.

- Serait ce de la jalousie Mr Malefoy ? En tout cas, j'espère pour toi que tu es un meilleur amant que tu n'es préfet en chef, parce que sinon, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.. répliqua Ginny en lui indiquant du doigts que tout les élèves derrières lui étaient partis.

- Font chier ces sales gamins, ils peuvent pas rester assis sans bouger en attendant qu'on les appelle ? se plaignit Drago.

Si tu veux qu'ils restent assis sans bouger attendant tes ordres, c'est pas un môme qu'il te faut Drago, c'est un chien ! Mais si j'étais toi, je filerai voir s'ils ne font pas de bêtises. Je te retrouve plus tard… lui promit-elle en l'embrassant furtivement, avant de s'éloigner.

A suivre…

La suite dès samedi après midi… en espérant avoir vos avis, je vous laisse, a samedi


	9. dîtes leur la vérité

**Vite vite, me revoilà, avec le chap 9, sans titre pr une fois car g pas trouvé.. j'espère que ce chap vous plaira, ya pleins de découvertes et d'info sur H&H, et pas mal de G&D, c équilibré je trouve, dc ca me plait ! dites moi ske vous en pensez… je vais les réponses aux review, et je file, bon weekend, et bonne lecture.. **

**le saut de l'ange**:mici bcp, tjs fidèle au rdvs, c super. Contente ke mon ti Drago t'amuse, ct un peu le but, mais kan je l'ai écris ce passage, je c pas du tt ou g été cherché ca, avec le recul.. lolPr te répondre vite, Drago a tjs du moins ds ma tete u l'image d'1 mec super possessif, ki n'aime pas kon touche a ses affaires... et pr ta kestion H&H, j'espère vraiment même très très bcp même si ca sdit pas, ke JKR va les coller ensemble, car je lé trouve adorable, les plus crédible nivo couple, et ya plein de ptit geste ki fait ke.. mé bon, ya aussi du H&R, ki me palit pas trop dayer, mais bon.. lol et oi, ton avis?

**Hermione B**: fan de H&H? bah tu vas être contente, pr 1X, c 50/50, et on apprned plein de chose sur leur passé, dc ca va te plaire, j'espère en tt cas.. j'attends ton avis, et encore merci.

**lila Flow**: dsl ke tu é mois aimé ma 2ième fin, mais je trouvais plus logik de laisser cette scène en entière, sinon ca cassait tt.. et pis par rapport a mes chap, fallait kil soit équilibré... fin voila, en ce ki concerne G/D, je crois ke ce chap va te plaire, y'en a pas mal, et tt plein d'info sur H/H... fin tu verras, mais dis moi ske t'e pense...

**Caro** : ta vu, c de mieux en mieux, tu arrive a préférer les D&G, alors je peux dire hourra !! lol ce chap va te plaire un peu je pense, ya les 2 couples, et il é instructif du pt de vue H&H... sinon, rien a voir, mé ds ma fic G&R, yoré pas de D&H car l'origine de leur couple, c la trahison de H&H... a toi de voir de kel manière ils oré pu les trahir...

**Keria**: une chtite nouvelle, en tt cas, merci bcp, pr ta review et t compliments ! la suite, la voila, mais yora pas plus de G&D, dsl, stt ke kom je lé dja dit, tt é dja écrit, et g trop la flegme de réécrire... fin y'en a kan meme la, alors j'attends ton avis..

**Dark Mione**: tjs la, tu é géniale, et merci pr ta reveiw.. la suite, la voila, et tu vas apprendre t plein de chose... a bientot

**Aragorn**: merci pr ta review, et pis t une tite nvelle, dc c cool.. j'espère ke ca chap va te plaire, et ke joré ton avis, a bientot...

**Fanny Radcliffe**: mea culpa, jme suis palnté, j'irai corriger ca dès ke je le pourrai... Mais tinkiète, on ma pas fait la remark, dc ca a pas du déranger des masses, fin j'espère... kanta laure, c pas vraiment les R kel attends, jcrois pas du moins, car c aps ds ce sens ke vosu vous allierez.. lol par contre, g pas compris pkoi tu as dit ke je devrais attendre, com je conaissais dja tona vie.. mais bon, j'en veux u kan meme pr celui la.. bon weekend miss, a ce soir tetre, bye...

**Chapitre 9**

**                    « Dîtes leur la vérit »**

Deux heures plus tard, Drago était épuisé. Il avait fait le tour de tout les recoins de ce château qu'il avait maudit plus d'une fois pour être si grand. Mais quand pour la deuxième fois il passa devant le même tableau, il décida de stopper là avant de tomber et de fatigue et d'énervement. Il fit alors demi-tour et se dirigea vers le tableau de la jeune joueuse de lyre qui protégeait l'accès à sa salle commune.

Mais au détour du couloir, il fut surprit de trouver Ginny, les genoux repliés sous son menton, et la tête posée sur ses bras croisés. Elle s'était endormie, et Drago ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'était pas entrée. Il s'accroupie près d'elle et caressa doucement sa joue avec sa main, mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Tout au plus, elle émit un gémissement de mécontentement, et instinctivement se blottit contre Drago. Il passa alors ses bras autours de son cou, et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Puis doucement, il la prit dans ses bras et se releva. Il se posta devant le tableau et formula le mot de passe, mais la jeune joueuse refusait obstinément de lui ouvrir, stipulant que sa maîtresse ne voulait pas être dérangée. C'est pourquoi Drago, non sans lui avoir promit mille tortures, se résigna à laisser tomber, et après mûres réflexion, jugeant qu'il serait trop risqué de l'emmener dans le dortoir des garçons de Serpentards, il décida de se rendre dans la salle sur demande.

Une fois arrivé, il se concentra sur la salle et sur ce qu'il voulait qui s'y trouve, et entra dans sa chambre improvisée. Il déposa Ginny sur un magnifique lit en drap de soie rouge sang. Délicatement, il lui retira sa cape et s'étonna de la voir porter une jupe noire qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse, un polo sans manche rouge  très décolleté, qui épousait parfaitement ses courbes, le tout accessoirisé de grandes bottes en cuir noir et relevé d'un maquillage léger, dans les tons de ses vêtements. Elle était très belle, vraiment très belle.. Elle allait faire des ravages, il le savait. Seulement elle l'avait envoûté, et il ne laisserait personne s'approchait d'elle de trop près. Il écarta chaque pan de sa robe et ne put s'empêcher de l'observer, l'admirer avec insistance. Il observait chaque détail de son corps, chaque courbe nouvelle, chaque parcelle de peau dénudée… Elle était vraiment parfaite, en tout point.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front, puis sur ses lèvres, et remercia le ciel qu'elle soit endormie car sinon, il l'aurait embrassée, lui aurait retiré tout ces vêtements inutiles, et aurait parsemé son corps de mille baisers brûlants. Au diable toutes ces bonnes résolutions, toutes ces belles paroles dites pour la rassurer, si elle avait été éveillée, il lui aurait fait l'amour, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, avec tendresse, patience et amour… Avec elle, il aurait cherché à l'aimer, à lui faire prendre du plaisir, qu'elle se sente bien, aux dépends du sien. Avec elle, ce n'était pas comme avec toutes ces pétasses prêtes à lui faire ces 4 volontés juste pour la satisfaction d'être passées sous les draps de Drago Malefoy. Ce comportement le dégoûtait, toutes ces filles ne valaient pas mieux que ceux qui les utilisaient. Il retourna à la contemplation de ce corps si parfait. Il se mit à lui caresser, lui effleurer la joue, puis dessina le contours de ses lèvres, de ses épaules, de ses seins qu'il devenait à travers son vêtement qu'il remonta doucement, découvrant un ventre plat, aussi pale que ses joues… Il déposa un baiser brûlant sur son ventre, puis remonta légèrement. Il devait arrêter, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, surtout qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il pouvait profiter d'elle, l'embrasser, l'admirer sans devoir se battre avec sa conscience. Mais il savait qu'il agissait mal, que c'était pas correcte. Il fit une pause, en proie à un tourment.. il devait arrêter là, mais il ne le pouvait.

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? fit une voix endormie qui le fit sursauter.

- Ginny ??? fit il en se reculant subitement.

- Bah oui, qui veux tu que ce soit d'autre ? Tu embrasses souvent des filles à moitié nue et endormie dans ton lit ? s'amusa t-elle en se relevant légèrement, s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

- D'une, c'est pas mon lit, et de deux, tu n'es pas à moitié nue, et encore moins endormie… D'ailleurs depuis quand tu joues les belles au bois dormant ?

- Depuis le jour où tu as décidé de prendre ton pied avec une fille endormie je suppose…

Dis moi Drago, je ne te croyais pas de ceux qui avaient besoin que la fille soit inconsciente pour t'adonner à ce genre de  petits jeux pervers…

- Je te signale que mes petits jeux n'avaient pas l'air de te déplaire… Pourquoi n'as tu rien dit ?

- Peut être parce que tu ne t'intéresse à moi dans ce sens que quand je dors… Tu ne me regardes ni ne m'embrasses comme ça quand je suis avec toi… pourquoi ?

- Parce que quand tu dors, je peux encore me contrôler… je n'ai pas ce regard perçant qui me fait fondre posé sur moi, ni ces mains sensuelles qui me caressent… En fait, quand tu dors, j'ai l'impression de rêver, de pouvoir t'embrasser comme un mec normale, sans aussitôt vouloir aller plus loin. Alors t'es mignonne, mais tu veux pas te rendormir ma chérie, que je puisse continuer ?

- Et pourquoi toi seul en profiterais ? Pourquoi y'aurait que toi qui pourrait m'embrasser et prendre ton pied ?

- Peut être parce que t'es encore une gamine et que c'est pas de ton âge…

- Bon alors, si c'est pas de mon âge, j'ai plus qu'à rentrer dans mon dortoir alors… fit–elle, se relevant brusquement et réajustant ses vêtements, elle s'apprêta à sortir, quand Drago l'interpella.

- Non, tu ne peux pas sortir d'ici…

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que je te l'interdis…

- Oh.. tu m'interdis.. Et comment comptes tu m'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir ?

- Tu sembles oublier que je suis préfet en chef ma chérie… Ce qui fait que si tu franchis cette porte, non seulement je devrais te retirer au moins 50pts, je devrais faire un rapport à McGonagall car tu étais dans les couloirs en dehors des heures autorisées… et en plus je te retirerai 10pts supplémentaires pour non respect de mes ordres.

- Tu sais comment  ça s'appelle ça ? C'est de l'abus de pouvoir, et de la séquestration mon ange…

- Mais tu sais que quand y'a consentement, ça s'appelle plus de la séquestration… Très bien, tu as gagné, je fais ce que je veux avec toi, et tu fais ce que tu veux avec moi..

- Et quand est il de tes bonnes résolutions et de tes belles paroles ?

- J'ai dit que l'on fera ce qu'on veut de l'autre, j'ai pas dit qu'on coucherait ensemble ce soir…

- Très bien… alors je commence, ferme tes yeux… lui demanda t-elle.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa, doucement, lentement, très sensuellement, l'effleurant à peine. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, sans les embrasser, sans approfondir son baiser. Puis délicatement, elle posa ses mains sur son torse et parcourut son corps, comme si elle le découvrait pour la première fois, doucement ensuite, elle déboutonna sa chemise et déposa un baiser humide sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle découvrait, tant en frottant érotiquement sa jambe contre la sienne, doucement, puis de plus en plus haut, frottant tout son corps contre le sien, tandis qu'elle explorait son corps de ses mains habiles. Chacune de ses caresses était électrisante, provoquant chez Drago des frissons qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. Il sentit sa respiration s'intensifier, sa température grimper, son corps devenir fébrile au fur et à mesure que Ginny l'embrassait et se frottait contre lui. Puis, elle se glissa sur la pointe des pied, déposa un baiser au creux de son cou, puis lui murmura à l'oreille :

- La prochaine fois que tu m'allumes comme ça, soit mignon, vas jusqu'au bout…

- Quoi ? s'époumona Drago, sortant de sa léthargie.

-  Tu vois dans l'état que t'es… Dis toi que j'étais dans le même… tu sens la chaleur monter en toi, ta respiration augmenter, se saccader, tu sens le rouge te monter aux joues, ton sang bouillir dans tes veines.. tu as chaud, tu trembles, tu aimerais que je poursuive, que je termine… eh bien non…bonne nuit mon chérie, fais de beaux rêves… ajouta t-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue et en ramassant sa cap, puis elle sortit, sans plus de cérémonie, devant un Drago interdit face à tant d'audace.

Décidément, il aimait cette fille de plus en plus, elle lui plaisait vraiment…. Il sourit, malgré la douleur qui lui martelait le bas du ventre et la chaleur qui se propageait dans ses veines. Il s'approcha de la porte, comme espérant la voir revenir, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne le ferait pas, il la connaissait. Il referma alors la porte, et si dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une douche, une bonne douche froide s'imposait, car il avait chaud, vraiment très chaud. Un demi heure plus tard, il ressortit, les idées fraîches, l'esprit apaisé. Il se changea, et se coucha, s'endormant aussitôt. De son côté Ginny était fière d'elle. Même si elle avait dû lutter contre son désir pour s'arrêter, elle était fière d'elle. Au moins, il avait compris la leçon. Elle n'était peut être qu'une gamine, mais on ne l'allumait pas comme ça, sans le regretter. Et à ce moment là, peu de temps après son départ, elle était persuadée que Drago regrettait de ne la considérer que comme une gamine, dénuée de sens, de désir. Elle se coucha dès qu'elle pénétra dans la chambre, se changea et se glissa dans ses draps.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla doucement, blottie dans les bras de Harry. Ses membres étaient endoloris, en souvenir de cette nuit mémorable. Car elle l'avait été, jamais elle ne se serait cru capable de tant d'audace, tant d'initiatives. Elle rougit soudainement à cette pensée, mais se reprit vite, en voyant sur son réveil moldu qu'il ne leur restait que 40min avant le début des cours. Elle se cala d'avantage contre le torse d'Harry, et le parcourut du bout des doigts. Puis, après quelques minutes de douces tortures, qu'elle s'infligeait plus à elle qu'à lui, elle déposa un baiser sur son joue et le pria de se réveiller. Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux, et sourit voyant la jeune gryffondor l'observer, le drap pour seul couverture. Il l'attira à elle et l'embrassa, mais elle coupa court à tout élan de tendresse, lui faisant remarquer qu'ils n'avaient plus que 30min pour se préparer et aller déjeuner.

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry était fin prêt, mais pour changer il dû attendre Hermione, le temps qu'elle s'habille, se coiffe, se maquille, se change, se mette toute sorte de crème, change encore de vêtement, pour finalement mettre ceux qu'elle avait initialement choisis. Une fois sortie de la salle de bain, il lui saisit la main et l'entraîna dans la grande salle. Ils s'installèrent près de Ron qui s'empiffrait, comme à son habitude, comme si après ce repas il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de manger quoi que ce soit.

Hermione prit quelques tartines et commença à les beurrer quand une tornade blonde aux allures furieuses se posta face à elle.

- Drago, quel bon vent t'amène ? demanda t-elle faussant une désinvolture totale.

- Qu'est ce qui m'amène ? Non mais tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? répliqua t-il, le ton légèrement plus haut qu'elle, sans pour autant être colérique. La prochaine fois que tu as envie de t'envoyer en l'air, démerdes toi pour que ce ne soit pas un jour où TU dois surveiller les couloirs, et arranges toi aussi pour me laisser accès à ma chambre, compris ?

- Je.. je suis désolée… se confondit-elle en excuse, sans toutefois les penser réellement.

- Tu es désolée ? Mais qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire que tu sois désolée.. Ca t'étais bien égale quand tu prenais ton pied que je sois à la porte, sans savoir où j'allais dormir. Finalement, j'ai dû faire erreur, car Granger n'aurait jamais privilégié ses petites sauteries aux dépends de son rôle de préfète…

- Ca suffit Drago ! s'éleva la voix de Ginny. De passer la nuit hors de ta chambre n'a pas eu l'air de tant te perturber que ça…

- Alors toi ma chérie c'est pas le moment… Retourne jouer à la fille inaccessible, et quand tu auras grandi, reviens me voir…

- Ne la mêle pas à ça Drago, elle n'y est pour rien si tu es énervé après moi. Ok, j'aurais pas du jeter de sort sur la porte, c'est vrai. Mais ça vaut bien toute les fois où j'ai dû supporter d'entendre les gémissements de toutes ces pimbêches que tu me ramenais tout les soirs ! Et pour ta gouverne, mes petites 'sauteries' comme tu dis si bien, je les ai toujours privilégié, j'en suis même morte !!! ajouta t-elle, cette fois ci énervé. Pff, ce crétin avait réussi à lui gâcher sa journée.

Elle le leva et partit, sous le regard interdit de tous les élèves et un silence des plus totale face à cette étrange révélations. Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Ca, tout le monde se le demandait bien. Après avoir fait quelques pas, elle s'arrêta, fit demi tour, et prit ses tartines qu'elle avait préparées. Harry lui jeta un regard étonné avant de partir à sa suite, tandis que Ginny elle, se bornait à regardait à l'opposé de Drago, qui tentait tant bien que mal de capter son regard pour s'excuser. Mais elle n'était pas prête de lui passer cela avant au moins deux jours. Non mais pour qui se prenait il, à l'humilier de la sorte, à la considérer comme une des ces allumeuses de bas étages. Bon, d'accord, elle l'avait allumé, mais il était le seul qu'elle allumait comme ça, et encore, c'était pour se venger. Alors il n'avait pas de raison de s'en prendre à elle comme ça, surtout qu'elle avait juste voulu aider son amie. Elle mordit dans sa tartine avec force, comme si elle était responsable de tout ses malheurs.

- Tu n'es qu'un crétin Malefoy ! Ginny a tort de te faire confiance ! le réprimanda Harry avant de sortir.

- Hermione attend… l'interpella Harry en lui courant après. Malefoy n'est qu'un crétin, il vient une fois de plus de le prouver, même s'il voulait plus te mettre mal à l'aise que te blesser.

- Je le sais bien, mais il m'énerve, je sais pas comment Ginny fait pour le supporter.. et encore, si elle faisait que ça… Mais j'aurais pas du le laisser m'emporter, tant pis. Et cette situation aussi m'énerve, je n'aime pas me faire passer pour quelqu'un que je ne suis pas, je n'aime pas ce corps, ce n'est pas le mien, j'en ai marre de tout ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon Ange, lui murmura Harry en la prenant dans ses bras pour la réconforter. On va trouver une solution, mais en parlant de cette apparence qui n'est pas la tienne, je te propose une chose. Drago a laissé sous-entendre que Rogue savait quelque chose à propos de nous, et de nos liens….

- Mais rogue ne nous parlera jamais, il ne nous aime pas, il n'aime personne d'ailleurs…

- Nous non, bien sûre… C'est là que tu interviens. Tu n'as pas dit que tu en avais assez de cette apparence ? Ce que je te propose, c'est de reprendre la tienne…

- Quoi ? s'cria Hermione. Mais on ne peut pas, si les autres nous..

- Une heure à peine, et encore… Et personne ne nous verra, je te le promets…

- Très bien, mais que comptes tu faire ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Suis-moi…

- Professeur… hésita Honey en pénétrant dans ce cachot lugubre.

- Mr Pully ? que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? demanda Rogue de sa voix mielleusement hypocrite.

- En fait, commença t-il en jetant u regard inquiet derrière lui, j'aimerais vous demander un service…

- Un service ? Et qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que je suis prêt à vous rendre service ?

- Bah, en tant que professeur, il est de votre devoir de nous aider et nous renseigner…

- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est pourquoi devrais-je vous rendre service, alors que vous n'avez aucun respect ni pour moi ni pour mon travail, d'autant plus que vous n'appartenez pas à ma maison…

- Je me suis déjà excuser pour l'autre jour, répliqua Honey en s'approchant du bureau de son professeur. Je ne suis pas venu pour ça.. En fait, j'aurais aimé que vous me parliez des deux élèves qui sont morts il y a quelques semaines…

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde… siffla Rogue d'une voix plus dure. Potter et Granger n'étaient que deux de mes élèves, tout aussi détestables et insolents l'un que l'autre…

Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand son regard se perdit dans le vide, fixant un point qu'Honey jugea invisible après s'être retourné. Quand il avait vu le visage de son professeur devenir aussi pale que le teint blafard de Malefoy, si ce n'est pire, le gryffondor s'était inquiété. Mais quand il s'était retourné, ne voyant rien qu'il jugea d'anormale, il se retourna et hésita :

- Quelque chose ne va pas professeur ? Vous êtes tout pale…

Mais déjà son professeur ne l'écoutait plus. Il s'était levé, tel un automate, et s'était approché du fond de la classe, brassant l'air comme à la recherche de quelque chose d'invisible.

- Ce n'est pas possible… ce n'est pas possible.. récita Rogue dans un murmure plus pour lui même que pour Honey.

- Professeur ? l'appela de nouveau Honey. Que se passe t-il, et de quoi parlez vous ? Et que voyez vous, vous semblez avoir vu un fantôme…

- Oui.. un fantôme… murmura Rogue, se convaincant lui même. A présent, il avait totalement zappé la présence de son élève. Ca ne se peut pas, vous êtes morte…

Honey se tourna, cherchant en vain ce qu'observait son professeur.

- Dîtes leur… Souffla une voix à l'oreille de Rogue, tel un murmure en écho du silence pesant qui s'était installé.

- Dire quoi.. fit mine de ne pas comprendre Rogue.

- Dîtes leur la vérité… souffla de nouveau la voix mélodieuse.

- Professeur que voyez vous ?

- Je ne peux pas Miss Granger, c'est trop tard…

- Miss Granger ??? s'exclama Honey, dans une surprise des plus feintes.

Il se retourna légèrement, à la recherche de Miss Granger. C'est alors qu'il aperçut, ce qu'il avait prit pour un reflet. De longues boucles châtains, un visage pale et ovale, des yeux marrons qui reflétaient une douceur infinie, mêlée à une certaine tristesse de sa condition de fantôme.

- Dîtes leur la vérité Séverus… dites leur comment vous nous avez tué… poursuivit la voix de celle qui ressemblait tant à un ange.

- C'est faux ! se défendit Rogue, troublé par tant de familiarité. Je.. je n'y suis pour rien… Je ne voulais pas… je voulais le dire…

- Vous ne vouliez pas quoi ?!? Nous dire quoi professeur ?!? interrogea le fantôme, dont la voix se faisait plus dure.

- Que vous n'étiez pas la fille de James et de Lily Potter…

Honey, de son côté, avait pris le parti de s'asseoir dans un coin de la salle et d'attendre la suite des événements. Tout se passait comme prévu, et il se félicita intérieurement d'avoir eu une telle idée.

- Comment le saviez vous ?

- Lily me l'avait confié, me jurant de garder le secret, pour votre protection….

- Vous étiez ami avec elle, bien qu'elle vous détestait ?

- Lily était mon amie ! Elle était la seule qui ne se moquait pas de moi, qui prenait mon parti et me défendait. On est resté très proches après Poudlard, c'est à moi qu'elle se confiait quand ça n'allait pas. Mais elle traînait souvent avec un autre fille qui était à serdeigle également… Un jour, elle l'a perdu de vue, mais elle est réapparu quelques mois plus tard, avec un bébé, une fillette de quelques semaines à peine. A ce moment là, Lily attendait son premier enfant, il ne lui restait plus que quelques jours avant d'accoucher. Son amie, Emma je crois qu'elle s'appelait, semblait terrorisée, apparemment, elle aurait eu une liaison avec un mangemort, mais elle ignorait à cette époque le camps qu'il avait choisi de servir. Comprenant que son enfant serait en danger, elle lui a fait promettre de la garder avec elle et de la protéger, la considérant comme sa fille. Lily n'avait pas le choix… Elle s'est alors arrangé pour accouché à un moment où James n'était pas avec elle, pour qu'il soit plus simple de faire passer cette enfant pour le leur… Et pendant ce temps, c'est moi qui me suis occupé du bébé, jusqu'au jour où je l'ai vu débarquer un matin chez moi. Elle était mal, elle avait perdu les eaux et était sur le point d'accoucher… Elle m'a supplié de l'aider, bien que je n'y connaissais rien, mais finalement, tout s'est bien passé, et tous ont cru que Lily avait accouché de jumeaux…

Assis sur son tabouret, Honey écoutait attentivement les aveux de son professeur… Bien sûr, il savait que quelque chose s'était passé, qu'un mystère entourait leur enfance, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que le secret avait cette ampleur. En entendant toute l'histoire, il avait été successivement surpris, étonné, abasourdi, et à présent, il était devenu blême. Si tout cela était vrai, pourquoi personne ne leur en avait fait part ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui semblait dans le même état que lui, si ce n'est pire… C'et vrai que pour elle, tout avait des proportions différentes. Pour Harry, rien ne changeait réellement, alors qu'elle, après avoir été la fille de moldus, puis d'un couple de célèbre sorciers, elle s'avérait être la fille d'un mangemort… Harry se sentit soudainement stupide, et égoïste. Il avait voulu savoir, mais à aucun moment il n'avait pensé à la jeune fille, et à ce qu'ils allaient découvrir….

Il se leva et voulu aller vers elle, la prendre dans ses bras et la consoler du choc qu'elle venait de subir, mais elle sembla réagir, secoua la tête et le regarda un instant, lui intimant l'ordre de ne rien faire, qu'ils n'avaient pas tout appris. Une question lui brûla alors les lèvres, qu'il s'était posé quelques minutes auparavant, mais Hermione le prit de court, et la posa….

- Qui était au courant ? pourquoi personne ne nous en a parl ?

- Personne ne le savait… Lily avait voulu garder le secret.

- Mais Dumbledore, lui sait tout, c'est un grand sorcier…

- Ce vieux fou n'a rien remarqué…. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour lui, il m'a aidé et cru en moi, mais Lily avait utilisé de nombreux sorts pour masquer la vérité, et je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais compris comment elle était parvenu à tous les illusionner…

- Et ma… mère… déglutit avec peine le fantôme, entourée d'un constant voile opaque qui effrayait le professeur.

- Lily ne l'a plus jamais revu depuis le jour où elle vous avait confiée à elle… Mais quelques mois plus tard, son corps a été retrouvé… Lily était effondrée, elle a  toujours cru que c'était votre père qui s'était vengé.

- Mais vous.. vous la connaissiez la vérité, pourquoi ne rien nous avoir dit, à Harry et à moi ? Vous auriez pu nous empêcher de commettre une erreur… Vous auriez du en parler…

- Et trahir la confiance de Dumbledore ? Je ne pouvais pas faire une chose pareille, je l'aurais déçu, et j'aurais probablement perdu mon poste. J'ai longtemps hésité, surtout depuis que vous sortiez ensemble… Moi seul ne voyait rien de mal dans cette relation, après tout vous n'étiez pas parents. Mais personne d'autre le savez, c'est pourquoi tous vous défendaient cette relation. Mais vous faisiez fi de cette interdiction, je trouvais ça très courageux. Je ne voyais pas alors l'intérêt de tout dévoiler…

- Bien sur, et tout ceci n'a rien a voir avec la haine que vous éprouviez pour le père d'Harry, et que vous avez tout naturellement transposé sur sa descendance ? demanda Hermione avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

- James Potter a passé 7ans à me détester, à m'humilier et à me rendre la vie impossible… Hermione sembla surprise, mais se tournant vers Harry qui acquiesça, elle le laissa poursuivre. Il avait tout ce que je désirais, des amis, une belle réputation, des parents qui l'aimaient... Lily… Alors pour une fois que j'avais quelque chose que lui n'avait pas… j'avais l'occasion de me venger de tout ce qu'il m'avait fait, mais je me suis trompé de cible. Je me vengeais de lui à travers son fils, lui n'y était pour rien, il n'était pas responsable des actes de son père. Mais cela, je ne l'ai compris que trop tard, le jour où on a retrouvé vos corps… J'ai compris que j'avais commis une grave erreur, que vous n'aviez pas à payer les erreurs de vos parents… Mais je m'en suis rendu compte que trop tard.. Il était impossible de revenir en arrière, et avouer la vérité à présent était inutile, cela ne vous aurait pas fait revenir…

- C'est la que vous faîtes erreur…. Professeur… déclara doucement la voix d'Hermione, qui semblait à présent beaucoup plus réelle.

L'aura argentée qui planait autours d'elle avait à présent disparu, et ses pieds touchaient de nouveaux le sol. Ce n'était plus le fantôme de Miss Granger, c'était elle. Elle s'avança vers lui, puis dévia et alla se poster à côté de l'élève que rogue avait subitement oublié depuis son apparition.

- Vous faites erreur professeur… n'est ce pas Harry ? déclara t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Mais que faisait-elle ? Tout cela n'était pas prévu, elle aurait du repartir, et au lieu de ça, elle allait les faire découvrir. Quand elle s'était adressé à lui, en l'appelant par son prénom, il avait vu son professeur défaillir. Elle lui avait alors déposé un furtif baiser sur les lèvres avant d'utiliser son don pour lui rendre son apparence réel, celle d'Harry Potter.

A présent, les deux élèves étaient face au professeur, qui semblait perdre face d'un coup.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible…

- Il faudra bien vous y faire pourtant… déclara Hermione d'une voix doucereuse.

Mais elle ne put ajouter quoique ce soit d'autre car Harry s'était précipitamment levé et lui avait saisit le bras, l'entraînant au dehors. Avant de franchir la porte, il se retourna et fit face à la désolation de son professeur.

- Maintenant, vous savez tout…Mais s'il vous plait professeur, n'en parlez pas, pas pour le moment… lui murmura t-il, résigné. Vous nous devez bien cela… ajouta t-il,  avant de s'éloigner.

- Mais à quoi tu joues Hermione ?!? s'écria Harry, une fois qu'ils avaient pénétré la salle sur demande, à l'abri de tous. Pourquoi as tu fais ça, on devait…

- ... attendre, je sais ! l'interrompit Hermione, exaspérée. Mais j'en est assez d'attendre, de faire semblant, de mentir à mes amis, de les voir souffrir notre absence alors qu'on est toujours en vie.. J'ai est marre de cette vie, tu peux comprendre ça ?!?

- Je la partage cette vie, ne l'oublie pas ! s'exclama Harry. Tu crois que c'est plus facile pour moi peut être ? Parce que je suis le survivant, alors tout est plus simple pour moi, je ne souffre pas, c'est ça l'idée ?

- Bien sur que non… souffla Hermione en se rapprochant de lui, caressant sa joue du revers de sa main. Pardonne moi, je n'aurais jamais du m'emporter de la sorte, c'est juste que…

- Ce n'est rien… Et de toute façon, il l'aurait bien appris un jour ou l'autre. J'espère simplement qu'il n'en parlera pas de suite, je préfère attendre encore quelques jours. Tu pense pouvoir tenir ? lui demanda t-il doucement, en plongeant son regard dans le sien, puis il sourit, la voyant acquiescer. Bien…

Ils restèrent enlacés quelques minutes, puis Hermione s'éloigna un peu, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis demanda très sérieusement.

- Qui je suis Harry ?

- Qui tu es ? comment ça ?

- J'ai successivement était Hermione Granger, puis Hermione Potter, même si ce n'était pas officiel, mais qui je suis à présent ?

- La fille que j'aime…

- Je suis sérieuse Harry… Mon père est un mangemort, qui me dit que je ne suis pas comme lui ? Ma mère est morte par ma faute, en voulant me protéger… Je ne connais ni son nom ni son visage, je ne sais même pas si Hermione était réellement mon prénom…

- Il l'est, j'en suis sur, ma mère n'aurait jamais changé ton identité… Ton père est un mangemort, et alors tu ne l'a jamais connu, et tu as vécu 16 ans sans une once de méchanceté, alors non, je t'interdis de penser que tu es comme cet homme. Tu n'as que le sang de commun avec lui, et regarde nous, on y a jamais accordé la moindre importance... Et Drago, son père est un mangemort, et il ne suis pas la même voie, alors n'aies pas d'inquiétude… quant à ta mère, elle devait être une femme extraordinaire, très belle. Je comprend maintenant d'où te viens ton intelligence… Mais je te promets qu'on découvrira toute la vérité, sur tes parents.

- Merci… murmura t-elle, les yeux brillants. Harry…

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi es tu aussi gentil avec moi, aussi compréhensif et attentionné. Je ne mérite pas tant de précaution, je ne devrais même pas être ici, mon père est un mangemort, il a fait des choses horribles… Et je t'ai fait souffrir…

- Ne dis pas ça, c'est faux et tu le sais. Ta place est ici, chez les gryffondors, avec moi.. Je t'aime, et pour moi, c'est la seule chose qui compte… Tant que tu seras avec moi, et tant que je t'aimerai, alors tout le reste n'aura aucune importance…

- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu es si célèbre Harry Potter, et pourquoi toutes les filles te courent après… tu es un garçon exceptionnel, le copain idéal... Tu es parfait, tu es ce dont toute les filles rêves, mignon, compréhensif, attentionné, doux…

- Arrêtes, où je vais vraiment finir par croire que je suis si exceptionnel que ça.. sourit Harry.

- Mais tu l'es, et même plus… Je t'aime… murmura t-elle en enroulant ses bras derrière sa nuque, et en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres…

Il lui enserra la taille puis remonta doucement ses mains, et lui prit le visage entre les mains. Après un long moment de tendresse, il lui prit la main et ensemble, il sortirent de la salle, rejoignant leur amis dans leur salle commune…

A suivre… 

_Voilà, la suite dès mardi, pour une fois, j'ai envie de terminer vite… alors j'attends vos avis et critique, et vous souhaite bon weekend…_


	10. En tout bien tout honneur

**Salut ! je sais kon est que lundi, mais j'avais envie de mettre la suite rapidement, pr plein de raison. Tout d'abord, car en lisant la review de Caro, je me suis rendu compte ke ds ma fic, je préfère largement le couple G&D, et c'est la ke ca va pas. A la base, c'était la suite d'1 fic H&Hr, et je regrette qu'elle soit autant partie en live, s'éloignant du concept de base, dc comme j'en suis déçues, je veux la finir rapidement. Ensuite, J'ai pas eu bcp d'avis, et encore celle de Caro et Fanny ne compte pas (dsl les filles lol), dc j'ai été aussi déçue de ce côté la, stt que ce chap était riches en révélations, et était 50/50 sur les couples… Le seule avantage, c'est ke je ne suis pas surboukée nivo réponses aux reviews, mais bon…  Je réponds aux gentilles review, et vous souhaite bonne lecture…**

**Chapitre  10**

**                    « en tout bien tout honneur… »**

C'est ainsi qu'avait passé la semaine suivante, dans le secret, le mensonge d'une vie à laquelle tout deux avaient fini par s'habituer. Durant ces quelques jours, ils avaient passé le plus de temps possible avec Ron, qui avait retrouvé le sourire, au plus grand plaisir de sa sœur, même si elle en ignorait la cause, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que son frère était heureux, autant qu'elle l'était avec Drago. Elle ne se doutait de rien, et apparemment, Drago ne lui avait rien dit non plus... Peut être pensait il réellement s'être trompé... Mais peu importait, il était avec Ginny, elle était heureuse, le reste passait au second plan.

Quelques jours avaient passé encore, et le froid de l'hiver avait laissé place à une légère brise chaude et un soleil réparateur qui réchauffait le corps et faisait rosir les joues de Drago, allongé dans l'herbe, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Il ne portait pas son uniforme, mais avait pour une fois opté pour un baggy kaki et un débardeur beige. Il semblait si calme, si serein, comme si cette année n'était pas sa dernière, comme s'il n'était pas conscient que son histoire éphémère avec Ginny prendrait fin d'ici quelques semaines, qu'ils l'acceptent ou non, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Leur destin était scellé, et leur avenir bien trop différents pour être concilier dans un vie commune. Une lueur de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Ginny, qui observait la scène de loin, dissimulée derrière un arbre. Pourquoi les garçons étaient ils tous les même, immatures, insouciants, se moquant du danger, ignorant les interdits et le peu de temps imparti.

Pourquoi elle seule se rendait compte que le rêve prendrait bientôt fin, qu'ils allaient devoir se réveiller et retourner à la dure réalité, qui leur semblait si lointaine à présent. Elle savait que cette vie qu'elle s'était crée depuis 3 mois n'était que l'illusion d'un bonheur éphémère, une utopie de laquelle elle refusait de s'extirper, tout cela pour échapper à une vie quelconque, morose et d'une tristesse infinie, sa vie, vie qui était la sienne avant… Avant Poudlard, avant Harry, Hermione, avant Drago... Drago, pourquoi s'était elle assuré un avenir impossible, une souffrance inévitable ? Pourquoi s'était–elle accordé ces quelques mois de répit dans sa vie qu'elle jugeait misérable, plongé dans l'illusion d'un avenir meilleur qu'un passé amer…. Elle s'assurait de souffrir, chaque baiser était plus amer que le précédent, mais l'avant goût de l'interdit le rendant bien plus exquis. D'un revers de main, elle effaça une faiblesse qu'elle se refusait. Elle voulait vivre, être heureuse, et profiter de ces quelques mois de bonheur qu'il lui restait. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle défit les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise, laissant le vent s'engouffrer dessous et lui caresser sa peau nue, puis elle rajusta sa jupe, de laquelle elle venait de retirer quelques centimètres.

Puis, elle sortit de sa cachette, et d'un pas assuré et séducteur que ne vit pas Drago, elle s'approcha de lui, se plaçant au dessus de lui, lui masquant les rayons apaisants du soleil. Dans un gémissement de mécontentement, Drago se releva légèrement, s'appuyant sur les coudes, et tentant tant bien que mal de mettre un nom et un visage sur la personne qui allait regretter de l'avoir dérangé. Mais c'était sans compter sur le charme de la jolie gryffondor qui ressemblait à ce moment là à un ange. Drago resta interdit un instant, incapable de dire le moindre mot tant il était surpris. Ginny était vraiment jolie, et ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un ange. Elle était entourée de la lumière blanche du soleil, son visage était pale, et ses cheveux virevoltaient au vent.

- Bonjour mon Ange... ne put s'empêcher Drago, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

Il se redressa, s'asseyant en tailleur près de son livre de métamorphose qu'il avait apporté, dans l'espoir vain d'étudier, tandis que la jeune fille, accroupi à sa hauteur, le fixait étrangement.

-  Tu n'es plus fâchée après moi ? hésita Drago.

- Non, car même si je t'en veux encore un peu, je tiens à toi, et il ne nous reste que peu de temps pour les passer à se disputer… Et puis tu n'avais pas tout à fait tort, alors je m'en excuse…

Elle lui fit un tendre sourire, sans détacher son regard de lui. Ses cheveux blonds qu'il avait coupés très courts et qu'il coiffait en bataille, ses yeux si bleus qu'on voudrait s'y noyer, ses joues rosies et se corps parfaitement sculpté grâce au quidditch faisaient fondre Ginny. Elle le trouvait très craquant. Elle le fixa quelques instants, ce qui le troubla un peu, puis doucement, elle se rapprocha de lui, lui faisant face, et s'asseya entre ses jambes, passant chacune des siennes autours de sa taille, dans une position qu'on se saurait juger innocente ou explicite.

- Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'on se retrouve seuls tous les deux, tu peux pas t'empêcher de la jouer sensuelle, limite allumeuse ? Rien d'autre ne compte donc à tes yeux mise à part tes pulsions d'ado en pleine croissance ? plaisanta Drago.

- Eh bien sûr, c'est le mec dont la réputation de dieu du sexe n'est plus à faire qui me fait la remarque ? Rassure moi, tu es bien le serpentard qui a vu passer en trois ans plus de filles sous ses draps que n'en verront les ¾ des autres élèves dans leur vie ?

- Mais moi je n'allume pas…

- Moi non plus ! s'offusqua Ginny.

- Vraiment ? ne put s'empêcher de sourire Drago. Regarde comment tu t'es assise ma Belle. N'importe quel mec prendrait ça comme une invitation… Et dois je te rappeler que tu es en jupe, et que dans cette tenue mon ange, tu exciterais un mort…

- Alors si j'ai bien compris, une fille ne doit pas chercher à être jolie pour plaire à son copain ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être jolie, puisque tu es magnifique à mes yeux. Et puis pourquoi chercher à me séduire alors que tu m'as déjà conquis, depuis longtemps ?

- Peut être… Et dans ta logique, je ne peux pas non plus vouloir être près de toi, en tout bien tout honneur ?

- Attends, tu peux pas te pointer dans cette tenue, t'asseoir dans cette position, enrouler tes jambes autours de moi, alors que je suis un mec, et tant ça _en tout bien tout honneur… _C'est un truc de fille ça, c'est comme quand vous nous invitez à venir prendre un dernier verre chez vous, sans arrière pensée _en tout bien tout honneur._ Les mecs ne connaissent pas ça, on fonctionne pas comme ça nous. Le correct et la vertu, on oublie vite quand une jolie fille se poste devant nous en petite tenue…

- Donc en gros, ce que tu veux dire, c'est que, dès que vous voyez une jolie fille, vous passez en mode automatique et ne pensez plus qu'au dessous de la ceinture…

- C'est à peu près ça, en effet… ironisa Drago, en s'approchant d'elle et en capturant ses lèvres.

Doucement, il approfondit leur baiser, la serrant contre lui d'une main, et caressant ses cheveux de l'autre. Ils étaient si doux, Drago adorait les toucher, et enrouler inlassablement des mèches autours de ses doigts. Puis, lentement, il descendit ses mains pour de douces et expertes caresses, le long des épaules, du dos, il descendit plus bas, toujours plus bas, longeait la peau nue de ses cuisses, puis remontait, très doucement, cherchant à la faire languir, et susciter en elle un plaisir malsain… Il ne cessait de la caresser, la tourmentant davantage à chaque caresse, tandis que Ginny fermait les yeux, décuplant ainsi le plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Las de ces caresses, il remonta ses mains, sans cesser de l'embrasser, le long de son corps, de son ventre, mais cette fois ci, il avait glissé sa main sous sa chemise, entrant en contact direct avec sa peau nue. Il lui caressa le ventre, ne l'effleurant qu'à peine, puis remonta vers sa poitrine, et sans lui demander un accord inutile, il lui prodigua de douces caresses sur les seins, les massant doucement, sans la brusquer, sans lui faire de mal.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi loin avec elle, mais il venait de comprendre qu'il pouvait très bien aller plus loin avec elle, satisfaire ses désirs, lui faire l'amour tout simplement. Il venait de comprendre que le sexe n'était pas comme il l'avait toujours vécu jusqu'à présent, sans amour, sans désir autre que physique, sans respect de l'autre… Avant, il se contentait de coucher avec les filles qu'il trouvait jolies, et c'est tout, il n'avait aucun sentiment pour elles, et n'avait pas envie de leur faire plaisir. Alors que là, c'était différent. Il était prêt à sacrifier son propre désir pour combler le sien, il voulait qu'elle soit paisible, heureuse, alors pourquoi ne pas satisfaire son premier désir, celui de faire l'amour avec lui ? Il s'éloigna un peu d'elle et plongea son regard dans le sien, cherchant à lire en elle. Mais troublé, il n'y parvint pas, d'autant plus que son cœur battait bien trop vite, et son souffle s'accélérait dangereusement. Il captura de nouveau ses lèvres, poursuivant ses caresses, jouant avec la dentelle de ses sous vêtements, titillant ses seins à travers sa fine chemise. Il délaissa soudainement ses lèvres pour les poser au creux de son cou, de ses épaules, et lui embrassa la poitrine, toujours séparé d'elle par le fin tissus. Plus il devenait entreprenant, et plus elle aimait cela, plus sa respiration était difficile, et plus elle désirait aller au delà de ces quelques caresses et baisers.

- Dis donc Mr self-control, t'es sur que c'est moi qui n'arrive pas à contrôler mes hormones d'ado en pleine croissance ? souria Ginny en se séparant de lui, lui arrachant un gémissement plaintif.

- C'est toi qui a commencé, moi je suis… Eh puis, j'ai beau vouloir attendre et ne rien faire avec toi, je suis un mec avant tout…

- Alors viens, ne restons pas là… s'exclama t-elle soudainement en se relevant, et en lui tendant la main.

- Tu es sûr que Hailie ne va pas rentrer ?

- Sûr et certain… Cette après midi, on devait aller à pré-au-lard pour acheter ce dont nous auront besoin pour préparer le bal de fin d'année. Je lui ai simplement proposé d'y emmener Honey à ma place. Comme ça, ils passeront la journée ensemble, et nous on sera tranquille.

- Je vois... tu avais tout prévu dis-moi…

- Oui, mais j'avais juste prévu de passer un peu de temps avec ma copine, c'est tout.. Pour la suite du programme, tout ne dépend pas de moi…

- Tout dépend de qui alors ? sourit Ginny malicieusement.

- Hum... je ne sais pas trop, de ma copine je suppose… répliqua Drago en l'attirant contre lui, passant ses bras derrière elle.

- Et qu'elle ce qu'elle a prévu ? poursuivit-elle en se collant contre lui, déposant un baiser dans son cou entre chaque mot.

- Je sais pas trop, mais son programme semble me convenir parfaitement… répliqua t-il en capturant ses lèvres.

Puis, dans un mouvement à la fois tendre et rapide, il passa un bras derrière ses genoux et la prit dans ses bras. Surprise, elle poussa un léger cri et se cramponna à lui, tout en riant. Ensuite, elle retrouva son sérieux et posa sa tête contre son épaule, pendant qu'il la conduisait dans sa chambre. Tout devenait réel, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Tant de fois elle avait souhaiter cela, mais Drago s'y refusant, elle en avait fait un jeu de le séduire, de l'allumer comme il le disait. Mais à présent qu'il avait « céd », un doute s'empara d'elle, et une grosse boule lui noua le ventre. Le regard perdu dans le vide, elle ne sentit pas Drago la poser délicatement sur le lit, et s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Tu sais, rien ne t'oblige à le faire… déclara t-il doucement.

- Je le sais, ne t'inquiète pas.. Et je veux le faire, j'en ai envie, c'est juste que… de l'imaginer, de le rechercher, et à présent de le vivre, tout cela est très différent. Et à présent que je suis ici, j'ai peur…

- C'est normale que tu aies peur mon Ange… La peur n'évite pas le danger comme on dit, cela ne doit pas être un obstacle, au contraire. La seule chose qui pourrait t'empêcher d'aller plus loin avec moi, c'est de ne pas te sentir prête… Et là, j'aurais beau te rassurer de mille mots tendres et d'autant de baisers, je ne pourrais jamais te faire sentir prête, c'est à toi de le décider, toi seule…

- Tout est… si confus dans ma tête… je t'aime, ça je le sais. Je suis amoureuse de toi…

- Ferme tes yeux alors, lui demanda t-il doucement, et dis moi ce dont tu as envie, ce que tu aimerais que je fasse…

- D'accord…J'ai envie que tu me protèges, me rassures, j'ai besoin de toi auprès de moi.. J'ai envie que tu m'embrasses, que tu sois doux avec moi, que tu me caresses les cheveux, me murmure que tu m'aimes, me parsèmes le corps de baisers…

Sans s'en rendre compte, toutes ses craintes s'envolaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, ne se concentrant que sur des choses agréables, apaisantes et rassurantes. Sa crainte de n'être pas prête, d'avoir mal, la confusion qui régnait dans sa tête avait laissé place à un sentiment de bien être, de plénitude totale, grâce à Drago. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui parlait, il s'exécutait. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés, mais était à présent allongée sur le lit, et Drago lui l'embrassait quand elle le lui demandait indirectement, la caressait, lui murmurait qu'il l'aimait, qu'il serait toujours là pour elle et qu'il la protégerai, il lui parsemait le corps de baiser, et sans s'en rendre compte, Ginny avait pris part à ce jeu, répondant à ses baisers, cherchant le contact de sa peau avec ses mains, vivant pleinement chaque sensation qu'elle ressentait, respirant avec difficulté, sa peau devenant brûlante.

La première étape était passée, et Drago s'en félicita. Il avait toujours su rassurer les filles, et là il avait prit d'autant plus de précaution et de patience qu'il s'agissait de Ginny, la petit Ginny, fragile et vulnérable, dont il s'était juré de prendre soin.

- A présent, ouvre les yeux mon Ange… lui glissa t-il à l'oreille, en déposant un baiser brûlant juste sous son lobe.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et fut surprise de se retrouver ainsi… C'est dernières minutes, elle s'était sentit si bien, si sereine qu'elle avait l'impression de rêver, d'être dans un de ses nombreux rêves dans lesquels elle était heureuse, où Drago l'embrassait et lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Mais quand elle avait ouvert les yeux, et s'était aperçut que tout ceci était bien réel, un sentiment de joie immense s'était emparé d'elle, et un sourire radieux illumina son beau visage.  Elle observa Drago de longues secondes, si intensément qu'il rompit le contact et passant sa main sur son front, la dégageant de quelques mèches qui lui recouvraient le visage. Il était couché près d'elle, appuyé sur son coude, et l'observait, ne cessant ses caresses. Doucement, elle tendit la main, la passa sur ses joues bien trop pales à son goût, et la glissa derrière sa nuque, l'attirant à elle. Il ne se fit pas prier, et se laissant faire, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle l'attira d'avantage contre elle, de sorte qu'il n'eut d'autre choix que de s'allonger sur elle, prenant toutefois appui de ses mains pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Il délaissa ses lèvres pour se concentrer sur son cou, où il déposa de longs et brûlants baisers qui la faisaient gémir, augmentant le désir de Drago pour la gryffondor….

Le lendemain matin, Ginny se réveilla doucement. Sa nuit avait été courte, éreintante, mais pour rien au monde elle ne la changerait. Elle ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans un océan acier, qui suscita en elle toute une flopée de sentiments, tous plus confus et plus violents les uns que les autres. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Drago, allongés sur le ventre, sa tête posée sur ses bras croisés sur l'oreiller, et il l'observait. Il était réveillé depuis de longues minutes déjà, mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer, et préférait la laisser dormir.

- Bonjour la belle au bois dormant... murmura t-il, sans faire le moindre geste, tandis qu'elle ouvrait les yeux.

- Merci… se contenta t-elle de répondre en se relevant légèrement, nécessitant un effort immense, et lui déposa un baiser du bout des lèvres.

- Merci à toi…même si je suis fier d'être le premier en qui tu as suffisamment confiance pour aller plus loin, j'aurais tout donné pour ne pas être celui qui t'as fais souffrir… Car je sais que la première fois est douloureuse, et je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, encore moins te faire pleurer… lui glissa t-il en se rapprochant d'elle, appuyant son front contre le sien, la regardant dans les yeux.

_Flash…_

_Dans un dernier baiser avant d'aller plus loin, Drago lui demanda si elle était certaine de ce qu'elle voulait.  Sans hésiter elle se redressa légèrement pour atteindre ses lèvres, et lui donnant un baiser passionné, malmenant ses lèvres déjà gonflées et d'un rouge sang. Alors, dans un acquiescement résigné, il se calla mieux à son aise entre les cuisses fébriles de la gryffondor, et sans la quitter des yeux une seule seconde, il entra en elle, le plus doucement possible. Quand il senti l'ultime résistance entre les deux corps, il la vit se mordiller la lèvre en signe d'appréhension, d'une crainte refoulée pourtant présente, et quand il déchira la fine membrane, la légère grimace crispée et la lueur de douleur qui traversa le regard émeraude de la jeune fille lui brisa le cœur._

- _Je suis désolé… lui avait –il murmuré, sincèrement, en embrassant successivement les larmes qui troublaient son doux visages. _

_Certes, la douleur était présente, mais elle avait bien vite laissé place à une sentiment de bonheur intense, une douce brûlure lui parcourant le corps, bouillonnant dans ses veines et battant dans ses tempes. Bien vite, le désir et la passion avait surmonté tout cela, et elle s'était laissée aller à l'embrasser et lui faire des choses dont la simple évocation en temps normale l'aurait faite rougir._

- Ce n'est rien… le rassura Ginny. Comme tu l'as dit, la première fois est douloureuse, mais dis-toi que la douleur ne représente qu'une infime partie de l'acte, alors que tout le reste n'est que bonheur et jouissance.

- Oui, mais j'aurais voulu que tu ne gardes de moi que le souvenir d'un désir ardent, de baisers brûlants, de nuits enflammées…

- Je vois l'idée, sourit Ginny. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu as encore quelques semaines pour remplir ce côté l

- Pourquoi seulement quelques semaines ? s'intrigua Drago.

- Drago, ne sois pas naïf. Tu sais très bien que notre vie à l'extérieure est différente, même incompatible. Ton père déteste tout ce que je représente, et les projets qu'il a pour toi ne m'incluent en aucun cas… Alors je veux profiter de temps qu'il nous reste, je veux être avec toi, et ne ressentir que du bonheur…

- Je suis pas d'accord. J'ai changé, et je ne compte pas me laisser dicter ma conduite par mon père ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Je ferai mes propres choix, et je te garderai avec moi…

Coupant court à une discussion qui se serait probablement envenimée, Ginny lui fit un sourire compatissant et captura ses lèvres, le faisant rouler sur elle, mêlant baisers passionnées et éclats de rire…

La semaine était passée très rapidement, et avait été chargée de surprise et d'étonnement, en commençant par la réaction de Rogue, durant leur cours doublé de potion, le mercredi matin. Hermione se souvenait, il leur avait demandé de préparer une potion assez complexe, qu'elle avait terminée bien avant le reste de la classe. Elle observait alors les élèves, et avait bien vu que Neville ne préparait pas les bonnes quantités, et qu'à coup sur, il allait raté sa potion, la faire exploser comme d'habitude, et ferrait perdre des points à sa maison. Si rogue n'avait pas été là, elle se serait précipité pour l'aider, lui montrer comment faire, mais une fois de plus, il lui retirerait des points pour excès de zèle et insolence. Alors, elle se contenta d'observer la préparation des dégâts. De temps en temps, elle regardait Rogue, comme si elle essayait de prévoir la réaction qu'aurait son professeur si elle décidait d'aller aider neville. En fait, elle n'avait de cesse de passer de l'un à l'autre, comme en proie à un dur dilemme, auquel ne fut pas indifférents ni Drago, qui observait son tourment d'un œil amusé, ni le professeur qui, semblant s'exaspérer à la longue, déclara, toujours assis à son bureau, le nez dans ses bouquins.

- Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de regarder vos camarades travailler Miss Gensen, allez donc plutôt aider Longdubat avant qu'il ne fasse exploser mon laboratoire.

Tout les regards convergèrent soudainement vers Rogue, puis vers Hermione, comme pour lui demander implicitement quel sortilège elle avait utilisé pour faire céder Rogue, qui n'avait jamais au grand jamais daigné accepter que Hermione aide un autre élève. Alors, doucement, elle s'était levée et s'était installée à côté de Neville, lui indiquant les bonnes démarches, sous l'œil médusé d'Harry et Drago. C'était la première fois que Rogue se montrait gentil avec elle, et ne lui avait pas retiré de points. Le restant de la semaine s'était passé ainsi également. Peut être par prise de conscience de sa cruauté, par regret, ou tout simplement parce qu'il n'était plus tourmenté par la mort de ces deux élèves, mais une chose était sûr, cela avait provoqué en lui un changement radical. Il n'était certes pas devenu souriant et agréable, mais ne s'en prenait plus systématiquement aux gryffondors, et ne lui retirait plus de points inutilement.

Le week-end arriva, et avec lui l'autorisation de se rendre à Pré-au-lard, ce dont profita la majeur partie des élèves, même Drago et Ginny. Harry et Hermione, cependant avait profité de l'occasion pour aller voir Dumbledore. L'école était presque vide, ils allaient être tranquilles et auraient la possibilité de parler calmement… Armés de courage, se rassurant d'un baiser, ils se dirigèrent main dans la main vers le bureau du directeur. Mais à peine étaient ils arrivés devant la statue qu'elle pivota d'elle même. Intrigués, ils pénétrèrent, montèrent les marches qui menaient au bureau.

- J'aurais cru que vous seriez venu plus tôt… s'éleva la voix de Dumbledore, ce qui surpris les deux gryffondors qui ne voyaient pas d'où elle provenait.

- Vous… vous saviez que nous allions venir ? s'intrigua Hermione, sans trop savoir vers où se tourner.

- Quand mes deux meilleurs élèves disparus quelques mois plus tôt reviennent soudainement dans mon école, oui, en effet, je m'attends à les voir apparaître dans mon bureau, ne serait ce pour connaître les raisons de leur retour, répondit Dumbledore en arrivant d'une pièce dont l'entrée était dissimulée derrière le tableau d'un ancien directeur.

- Vous... vous savez que… entreprit Harry, mais les mots se bousculaient tellement dans sa tête qu'il ne parvenait à formuler une phrase entière.

- Je sais tout Mr Potter, j'ai des yeux et des oreilles dissimulées dans chaque recoin de ce château, derrière chaque mur…

- Je vois, Rogue est venu vous trouver… déclara Harry.

- Il n'avait pas trop le choix, et beaucoup trop de secrets avaient terni sa vie pour en ajouter un de plus…

- Mais si vous savez tout, alors pourquoi ne pas nous avoir tout racont ? Pourquoi nous avoir fait croire qu'Hermione était ma sœur ?Si vous savez tout, vous auriez du  prévoir qu'on en mourrait de ne pas être ensemble ! Si vous savez tout, vous auriez du nous informer des liens qui nous unissez ! Pourquoi nous avoir interdit d'être ensemble alors qu'on le pouvait ??s'irrita Harry.

- Je ne sais que ce que vous acceptez de me montrer Harry.. Je ne vois pas au delà de votre âme, je ne connais pas vos pensées les plus intimes.. Je savais que quelque chose allait avoir lieu cette nuit là, mais j'en ignorais la nature… Quand au fait que Miss Granger ne soit pas véritablement votre sœur, je l'ignorais. Lily avait toujours était étonnamment doué pour dissimuler la vérité et créer des illusions.

- Comment saviez vous que nous allions revenir, sous une autre apparence ? et comment nous avez vous reconnu ? s'étonna Hermione, prenant part à la discussion.

- La mort de chaque individu est connue des astres, et prévu depuis le jour de notre naissance. La votre et celle de Mr Potter n'étaient pas datées du jour où vous l'aviez décidé. Vous êtes l'un comme l'autre destiné à faire de grande chose… Hermione, vous deviendrez une des plus puissantes aurores que notre monde ait connu, et toi Harry, tu connais la prophétie... et tu sais également que tu en sortiras vainqueur, vous ne pouviez donc pas mourir, ce n'était pas votre heure. Le monde magique a besoin de son sauveur, et un héros sans le soutien de celle qu'il aime ne sert à rien. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne devait nous quitter, vous nous êtes essentiels.

- Alors si je comprends bien, une fois de plus, je suis là que pour sauver le monde ! s'énerva Harry. Jamais je ne serais considéré comme un sorcier londonien de base, jamais je ne serais Harry, juste Harry, pour vous tous, je ne suis que Harry Potter , celui qui a survécu et qui doit sauver le monde ! J'en ai assez ! poursuivit-il, furieux, en jetant contre le mur la coupe en verre qu'il tenait dans les mains depuis son arrivée, mais étant trop proche, un éclat de verre vola, l'effleurant au bras, et le coupant, une grosse tache de sang se formant aussitôt sur la manche de sa chemise…

- Harry ! s'écria Hermione en se précipitant sur lui…

Voilà, c tt pr ce chap la.. ds le prochain, vous saurez qui est le père de Hermione, et il y aura des chtites discussions avec Drago, Dumbledore, et d'autres encore, alors j'attends vos avis, c'est plus une demande, c'est un ordre ! lol je plaisante, mais j'aimerais bien avoir de vos nouvelles quand même ! a bientôt, et a mercredi ou jeudi, je c pas trop.. bye

**Le saut de l'ange : **Moi aussi elle me manquait la ptite crise de Drago, il é plus craquant kan il crise tout seul je trouve ! lol en ce ki concerne le père d'Hermione, il y a des centaines de mangemorts, mais les connus sont limités, j'en dirais pas plus… Pr H&Hr, j'espère vraiment ke JKR va pencher la dessus, mais ki c, s'ils sont vraiment ensemble ds la vie, pitetre ke ca va lui donner de bonnes idées, ou peut être ke D&E vont pencher en la faveur d'1 ti rapprochement, ki sait, on peut tjs rêver ! lol et en ce ki concerne mes fics, j'en é une en réserve, mé dsl, pr 1X yoré ni Hr, ni D, ni personne, fin si, mais pas com on l'imagine. Pr 1X, ca sera une R&G, je ve m'y essayer.. et a choisir, je préfère sirius, dc si mya matière a 1 fic, en ce ki me concerne ca sera Hr&s, dsl… 'fin voilà, merci pr ta review, j'espère ke ca chap te plaira aussi, bisous..****

**Fanny Radcliffe : **hep hep ! on critike pas mes élèves ! ils remark la dispute, mais pas skel dit, ou n'y font aps attention.. kanto « Hermione », ds ma tête, il la rattrape une fois les portes passées, dc y'a personne… Sinon, je veux bien partir en UK, pas de pb, mais ça sera pr prendre des fotos et les féliciter ! mdr moi je trouve ça géniale, si c'est vrai… g tjs espérer voir les acteurs de mes séries ou films être ensemble ds la vie, s'ils sont en couple  a l'écran, dc la je suis ravi ! et pis je les trouve tt chou, j'aimerai bien voir des foto de baisers, a condition ke ce soit vrai, évidemment.. mais sinon, pas de bp, je veux bien devenir ton agent, je n'y vois ok1 inconvénient, au contraire ! lol… mais g pas compris, tu ve tuer dan ?? vraiment ?tuer ce bo goss et te rabattre sur Rupert, non mais t'es folle ???? lol envoie moi ton avis pr ce chap, meme si je le connais, ca me donnera l'illusion ko moins kk1 s'intéresse a ma fic ! lol bisous

**Dark-Mione** : « la lecture ds le sang et l'intelligence d'un verre de terre » ?? mdr tu nous sors ca d'o ? en tt cas, merci pr ta review, je t'ai tjs toi a défaut ds autres, ca me rassure ! j'espère ke ca chap. te plaira, et bien sur, j'attends ton vis, mais je le demande même plus ! lol bisous, et bonne lecture

**Caro** : t'ain mais  kestu fou encore debout a 6h44 toi ?? t'as vraiment rien d'autres a faire ? lol mais bon, si c pr ta fic, tu es pardonnée, couche toi tard, ou tôt, au choix, kan tu veux ! En ce ki concerne ma fic, lire ta review ma fait comprendre ke moi aussi je préfère ce couple, et ca me montre ke j'ai carrément capoté ma fic, et l'idée de base… mais bon, c fait, plus a refaire, mais je regrette du coup, j'ai trop mis de côté H&HR aux dépends de Drago, une fois de plus, c dommage.. Sinon, a propos de la fin totalement out de ta review, j'ai pas  de fic a suivre, mise a part celle G&R, sur lakel je bute un peu.. j'ai 10 pages d'écrites, mais pas assez d'idées pr la suite.. dc voilà, c tt pr le moment.. lis ce chap, dis moi ce ke t'en penses, et si y'a des trucs ki faudrait ke je rajoute ou modifie, car le cahp suivant est un peu court, dc je peux réécrire des trucs.. voilà, bonne lecture…


	11. le plus grand des secrets

**Et me revoila, a la bourre, mais bon, com j'avais dl'avance pr l'autre, c'est pas grave. Dc voilà le chap 11, un peu plus court, mais vous connaîtrez le père de Hermione, c'est déjà ca.. apr contre le  dernier chap sera super, moi jlme trop en tt cas.. enfin voilà, pas de réponses ce soir car il é minuit passé, et demain je bosse a 8h, mais un gros bisous et un grand merci à Delta, Butterflyofevil, Fanny Radcliffe, le Saut de l'ange et Kika (dayer tite question à toi, comment je fais une fois inscrite pour lire ces messages, car j'aimerais bien savoir en vrai et pas en échos de Fanny, même si c cool, de savoir ske vous pensez de mes fics). En tt cas vous tous, et même les autres kon pas le courage ou l'envie de m'écrire, je vous adore, mici bcp, jme sens un peu moins seule avec vous ! lol ! dc je vous souhaite bonne lecture, quoique bonjour d'abord, et ensuite bonne lecture, j'espère ke ce chap vous plaira…**

_Rappel :_

- _J'en ai assez ! poursuivit-il, furieux, en jetant contre le mur la coupe en verre qu'il tenait dans les mains depuis son arrivée, mais étant trop proche, un éclat de verre vola, l'effleurant au bras, et le coupant, une grosse tache de sang se formant aussitôt sur la manche de sa chemise…_

- _Harry ! s'écria Hermione en se précipitant sur lui._

**Chapitre 11**

                            **« Le plus grand des secrets… »**

- Est ce que ça va ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher l'infirmière ? s'inquiéta Hermione en posant sa main sur son bras

- Non, laisse, ça va aller ! se dégagea violemment Harry, ce qui blessa Hermione.

- Harry tu dois aller te faire soigner ! déclara à son tour Dumbledore, visiblement inquiet. Tu pers beaucoup de sang, ta blessure peut s'infecter si tu ne fais rien !

-  Excuse moi, je suis désolé, murmura doucement Harry, voyant Hermione détourner le regard, et ignorant délibérément son directeur. J'ai besoin de toi 'Mione, aide moi… lui demanda t-il en tendant son bras vers elle pour qu'elle le soigne.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie ? Tu saigne beaucoup, ça m'inquiète. Tu as besoin de soin Harry…

- Non, j'ai besoin de toi, c'est tout. Faites apparaître ce dont elle a besoin ! ordonna Harry en se tournant vers son directeur qui s'exécuta.

Aussitôt, des bandes, des potions et autres pommades apparurent. Elle prit doucement le bras d'Harry, releva sa manche, et découvrit la blessure. Elle n'était pas très profonde, mais elle saignait abondamment. Dans un premier temps, elle devait faire cesser le sang de couler, elle prit alors un mouchoir et l'attacha au dessus de la coupure, le serrant assez fort. Elle prit alors une compresse et entreprit de nettoyer la blessure. A peine elle l'effleurait que Harry se crispa et fit une grimace, serrant les dents pour ne pas crier.

- Désolée… s'excusa t-elle aussitôt.

- Continue, j'ai confiance en toi… déclara t-il doucement, puis il se tourna vers Dumbledore, affichant de nouveau un air dur et furieux. Vous voyez ? Une petite blessure, et vous vous inquiétez aussitôt ! Il ne faut surtout pas que je sois blesser, il faut que je sois en vie, en plein forme le jour où Voldemort reviendra ! C'est ça l'idée ? En fait, tout ce qui vous importe, c'est que je ne sois pas blessé pour affronter le Seigneur des ténèbres ! Le reste, ça vous est bien égale ! Vouv vous moquez bien de moi ou de ce que je peux ressentir ! cracha Harry, tandis qu'Hermione leva les yeux et fronça les sourcils, lui intimant l'ordre d'arrêter de gesticuler de la sorte.

- Ne dit pas ça Harry ! Certes, nous avons besoin de toi pour détruire Voldemort, mais on tient également à toi en tant que jeune sorcier. Cela te semble normale de mourir a 17ans ? Moi non. Vous ne deviez pas mourir, survivant ou non Harry. Je me suis alors dit que vous reviendrez, mais ignorant sous quelle forme, j'ai attendue et rechercher l'apparition d'une source d'énergie et de puissance nouvelle, et c'est ainsi que j'ai pu envoyer Rémus vous chercher près de Londres, où j'avais détecté votre magie. Mais je devais m'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de vous, alors je vous ai fait venir ici, je vous ai testé, jugé, mais je vous ai de suite reconnu à votre aura et grâce à la magie que vous dégagez. Vous êtes de grands sorciers, promut à un grand avenir. J'aurais cependant cru que vous seriez plus curieux…

- J'ai une question… hésita Hermione d'une voix timide, levant les yeux vers son directeur, sans cesser d'appuyer sur la compresse.

- Je t'écoute Hermione…

- Qui étaient mes parents ? Quel était mon nom, ou comment ma mère a t-elle été séduite par un mangemort… Tant de chose se bousculent dans ma tête, vous devez m'aider professeur…

- Sache Hermione que tes parents étaient des élèves brillants et très respectables. Ton père s'est peut être détourné du droit chemin, mais il n'en restait pas moins un sorcier très puissant, intelligent. Mais la jalousie et l'aveuglement de la colère l'avait poussé à commettre cet acte irréparable qu'était de rejoindre Voldemort. Ta mère l'ignorait bien évidemment, sans cela elle n'aurait jamais entamé de liaison avec lui. Elle était une brillante élève, préfète en chef des seirdaigles. Elle était admirée, aimée et enviée de tous. Elle et Miss Evans faisaient des ravages, elles étaient inséparables, mais votre mère désapprouvait l'amitié de Lily avec les maraudeurs, car ils l'éloignaient d'elle chaque jour d'avantage. Elle s'appelait Emma Gensen. Cela m'a d'ailleurs beaucoup étonné que vous ayez choisi ce nom Miss… Je ne peux vous en dire d'avantage, mais souvenez vous simplement que votre mère aurait été fière de ce que vous êtes devenue Hermione, et surtout, n'ayez aucune honte ou regret d'être la fille d'un mangemort. Beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes sont devenus de brillants sorciers, servant al magie blanche, et ce malgré les choix de leurs parents.

- Un peu comme Drago… déclara Hermione. Je comprends professeur… c'est juste que… même si cela m'empêchait d'aimer Harry, j'étais fière d'être la fille du célèbre James Potter et de la brillante et magnifique Lily Evans… Alors de savoir que mon père est un mangemort, et que ma mère m'a abandonnée, tout cela détruit l'illusion de la famille aimante et attentionnée que je m'imaginais…

- Je vois, mais votre mère n'avait pas le choix. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour vous, pour vous sauver, de la même manière que Lily s'est sacrifiée pour te sauver Harry. Pour cela, vous devez leur en être éternellement reconnaissant, l'un comme l'autre.

- Nous le sommes... affirma Harry, une pointe de fierté dans la voix, le ton de sa voix s'étant adoucit. Mais quand est il de notre apparence ?

- Votre apparence… c'est un problème sur lequel je vais me pencher, mais pour le moment, j'ai le regret de vous informer que vous devez garder celle ci, et ne pas dévoiler votre véritable identité. Trop d'élèves seraient perdue, décontenancés, ou effrayés. Je suis désol

- Nous comprenons… déclara Hermione, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix et dans le regard. Nous allons vous laisser professeur, maintenant que vous savez tout, et moi un peu plus sur mes parents…

Tout en disant cela, elle enroulait une bande autours du bras d'Harry dont elle avait soigné la blessure. Il lui fit un sourire en remerciement et se rapprochant d'elle, il lui saisit la main, de sa main valide et la serra, entrecroisant ses doigts aux siens. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, quand Dumbledore les interpella une dernière fois.

- Miss Granger…

- Gensen… le reprit-elle en souriant.

- Miss Gensen, pourquoi m'avoir parler de Drago tout à l'heure ?

- Je ne sais pas trop… Son visage m'est apparu à l'esprit, tout simplement. Il a changé ses derniers temps, et il ne suit pas la même voie que son père.

- Très bien, vous pouvez y aller, lâcha Dumbledore, ce à quoi ils obéirent, mais une nouvelle fois, il les stoppa.

- Une dernière chose Miss Gensen… Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences. Mr Malefoy est bien plus proche de vous que vous ne semblez le croire. Réfléchissez-y, et demandez vous pourquoi vous avez choisit cette apparence, et ce nom… A présent partez.

Ils s'exécutèrent, Hermione troublée par cette étrange révélation. Que voulait-il dire, que sous-entendait-il ? elle ne comprenait plus rien… Qu'est ce que Drago venait faire dans cette histoire, et quel était le rapport avec son apparence ? Elle préféra oublier tout cela pour le moment, et passé le restant du week-end à se reposer, dormir, et passer son temps dans les bras de son copain. Drago n'était pas là, elle avait donc la salle commune et sa chambre pour elle seule, elle allait en profiter un peu…

De leur côté, Drago et Ginny passaient un week-end merveilleux. Ginny l'avait traîné dans toutes sortes de boutiques, des plus coquettes aux plus farfelues, et ressortait à chaque fois les mains pleines de sacs remplis de vêtements que lui avait offerts Drago. Après tout, il disposait d'énormément d'argent, autant qu'il s'en serve pour faire plaisir à ceux qu'il aimait. C'est ainsi qu'il lui avait fait cadeaux d'une magnifique robe de soirée, une robe moldue, en velours vert, assortie d'un voile très fin dans la même teinte, ainsi que les chaussures et accessoires de beauté qui allaient avec. Elle s'était vu offrir diverses tenues, des jupes, des hauts de toutes formes et couleurs, plus au moins sexy, et même des sous vêtements, ce qui l'avait horriblement gênée d'acheter de la lingerie sexy en présence de son copain.

En passant devant une boutique d'animaux, elle avait craqué sur une petit chaton tigré vraiment adorable, et qui était venu se frotter contre elle en miaulant dès qu'il l'avait aperçut. Un regard attendrissant plus loin, et un baiser langoureux, et Drago était ressortit de la boutique avec une petite boîte contenant le chaton… Elle lui avait alors sauté au cou, le remerciant et l'embrassant, lui promettant qu'elle saurait se montrer très reconnaissante pour ce geste, et pour tous les cadeaux qu'il lui avait fait tout au long du week-end. Puis, main dans la main, ils étaient rentrés au château, plus heureux et plus comblé l'un par l'autre qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

Mais il se faisait tard, et Drago, après un dernier baiser, laissa Ginny retourner dans son dortoir, et entreprit sa ronde quotidienne, en s'étonnant de voir à quel point il était accro de cette fille, à l'apparence quelconque, mais qui en réalité masquait un ange, une fille exceptionnelle. Il s'amusa aussi de voir à quel point lui, le grand Drago Malefoy, était dépendant de la gryffondor, et à quel point elle le dominait, car il devait bien l'avouer, tout serpentard et tout Malefoy qu'il était, il se pliait à ses quatre volonté et elle faisait tout ce qu'elle voulait de lui. La preuve, il se retrouvait à présent avec cette boule de poil sur les bras, Ginny ayant préféré qu'il le garde, comme ça, elle était sûre qu'il pensait à elle. Il prit le chaton par la peau du dos et le leva à sa hauteur, lui arrachant un gémissement, plus de mécontentement d'avoir été dérangé que de douleur.

- On est bien mal barré tout les deux, hein Grisouille ? Et puis quelle idée de t'avoir appelé comme ça ? avec un nom pareil, tu n'es pas aidé mon pauvre minou… s'adressa t-il à la boule de poil.

- Quel tableau attendrissant… se moqua une voix que Drago trouva mélodieuse. Le grand Drago Malefoy en grande discussion avec un chaton, comme c'est mignon…

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis Gensen, tu pourrais le regretter... déclara Drago en souriant.

- Des menaces ? sourit-elle à son tour. Dois-je m'effrayer ou sortir mes armes de duel ?

- Ne plaisante pas avec ça, je pourrais te faire subir mille tortures…

- Sauf que tu ne me toucheras jamais mon cher Drago… déclara t-elle, sûre d'elle.

- Ah bon, et pourquoi cela ? s'étonna t-il.

- Ta naïveté m'amuse… Tu n'as jamais déclenché les foudres d'une Weasley, et si je peux te donner un conseil, œuvre jusqu'à ta mort pour ne jamais les déclencher…

- J'essayerai... assura Drago, surprit d'avoir une vraie conversation avec la gryffondor. Mais dit moi, qu'est ce que tu fais ici à cette heure l ?

- Te rendre le service que tu m'avais rendu il y a quelques semaines. J'aurais cru que tu serais resté avec Ginny, et comme c'était ton tour de ronde, alors j'ai décidé de prendre ta garde…

- Je te remercie, mais à présent que je suis là, je vais prendre la relève… donc tu peux rentrer, à moins que tu ne veuilles rester avec moi…

- En tout bien tout honneur ? demanda Hermione, masquant tant bien que mal son fou rire naissant.

- Rassure moi Gensen, il y a bien des choses dont vous ne parlez pas avec Ginny ?

- Hum.. fit-elle mine de réfléchir. Non, je crois pas… On partage tout, pas le moindre secret entre nous…

- Tu lui caches pourtant le plus grand des secrets… répliqua Drago, très sérieux.

- Je croyais que tu avais laissé tomber ta théorie… déclara Hermione, troublée.

- Je le croyais aussi… Mais il y a des chose qui ne trompes pas. Tu cherches toujours à aider les autres, tu sors avec Pully, tu as toujours les mêmes petites manies, et surtout, ajouta t-il en lui prenant le poignet, ce bracelet est celui que Potter t'avait offert quelques jours après que vous soyez sortis ensemble. Et tu as gardé le même parfum…

- Tu sais que tu en connais autant sur moi qu'Harry lui même ? s'étonna Hermione. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu en savais autant sur moi.

- Je n'y peux rien, on m'a toujours appris à connaître mes amis, et encore mieux mes ennemis…

- C'est vrai que nous sommes ennemis, je l'avais oublié… lança t-elle, avec amertume.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Tu sais, beaucoup de choses ont changé, je ne suis plus le même. J'ai pris conscience de beaucoup de chose cette année. J'ai aussi découvert qui était réellement Hermione Granger, et je dois bien avouer qu'elle me plait beaucoup. Oh mais rassure toi, s'empressa t-il d'ajouter la voyant s'offusquer, tu me plais beaucoup, mais pas comme tu l'entends. J'ai découvert en toi une fille très intéressante, très brillante, tu m'intrigues, sans trop avoir pourquoi… Au fond, toi et moi on  se ressemble plus qu'on ne le croit…

- C'est amusant, c'est exactement ce que m'a dit Dumbledore quand on est allés le voir avec Harry il y quelques heures. Il m'a dit que j'étais plus proche de toi que je ne le pensais. Mais je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. Tu le sais toi, pourquoi il m'a dit ça ?

- Non, mais je suis sûr qu'il a ses raisons, et tu les découvriras bien assez tôt. Bon, on va s'arrêter là car on a fait deux fois le tour, et tout est calme, alors on peut rentrer je pense.

- Très bien, je te suis… Drago, hésita t-elle, le voyant se figer, puis continuer son chemin à l'évocation pour la première fois de son prénom.

- Bonne nuit Hermione… déclara t-il doucement en lui déposant un rapide baiser sur la joue, avant de s'engouffrer dans sa chambre, laissant derrière lui une Hermione interdite face à ce geste.

Elle resta perplexe quelques minutes, trouvant ce geste familier, comme une habitude passée enfouie, puis défie sa cape, ôta ses chaussures et s'engouffra à son tour dans sa chambre. Elle se changea rapidement et se mit au lit, s'endormant quelques secondes plus tard.

Son sommeil était calme, réparateur, puis elle commença à s'agiter. Elle vivait une scène qui lui semblait familière… Elle vivait ce rêve à travers une jeune femme brune, très belle, mais qui semblait effrayée. Elle pleurait, et avait une discussion violente avec un homme, dont Hermione ne parvenait à distinguer les traits.

- _Je suis enceinte… entendit-elle la jeune femme murmurer, mi heureuse, mi effrayée._

- _Quoi ?_

- _Je suis enceinte, on va avoir un bébé… répéta t-elle, un peu plus fort._

- _C'est impossible, on ne peut pas…_

- _Qu'on le puisse ou non, on va avoir une petite fille, et je veux la garder…_

- _Tu sembles oublier que je suis mari ! _

- _Mais moi non, alors j'ai le droit d'avoir cet enfant ! Ce n'est pas moi qui trompe ma femme tout en étant incapable d'assumer mes actes ! s'écria la jeune femme avec colère._

- _Tais-toi ! lui ordonna t-il en levant le bras, prêt et le faire retomber sur sa joue, mais il s'arrêta en plein élan, ayant perçut le regard figé d'horreur de la jeune fille. Ne comprenant pas, il chercha des yeux ce qui l'avait tant perturbée, et son regard se posa sur son avant bras._

- _Non, pas ça… par pitié, ne me dis pas que tu es devenu.._

- _… un mangemort ? tu ne peux pas savoir tout ce que cela m'a apporté, et m'apporte toujours. Puissance, gloire, respect, crainte… Je dispose d'une grande puissance et d'un pouvoir immense._

- _Pas toi… sanglota t-elle, puis soudain, elle pensa  à elle, et à son bébé. Une lueur d'inquiétude traversa ses yeux, et elle posa sa main sur son ventre._

- _Tu ne_ _peux pas avoir ce bébé… déclara t-il, voyant qu'elle comprenait. Je suis un homme d'honneur, je ne peux faire d'enfants qu'à la femme que j'ai épous_

- _Alors il ne fallait pas aller voir ailleurs… lui cracha t-elle au visage, avant de se prendre une gifle qui la laissa de marbre._

_ Les larmes aux yeux, la vue brouillée par les larmes, elle lui fit face une dernière fois._

- _Jamais tu n'auras cette enfant. Moi vivante, jamais tu ne l'approcheras…_ siffla t-elle, avant de disparaître dans un « pop » caractéristique de ceux qui transplanent.

 Le décor changea, et Hermione se retrouva dans une immense maison, très chaleureuse. La jeune femme était assise près de la cheminée, une grande boîte posée près d'elle, contenant diverses lettres, photos et autres objets. Elle tenait dans sa main une image, dont elle mit un des coin près du feu, attendant qu'il s'enflamme. Elle regardait la photo disparaître petit à petit, et avec elle une vie passée, des souvenirs oubliés. Alors que l'image s'enflammait complètement, elle la jeta au feu, murmurant ses quelques mots.

- _Adieu Lucius…_

**A suivre…**

**Bon, pas de commentaire, je sais pas vous, mais cette fois je la trouve super prévisible, comme koi j'axe jamais mes fics sur le suspense, et heureusement dayer, car j'aurais trop de mal ! lol j'arrive a écrire, mais pas a trouver de gde machination ! lol en tt cas, j'espère ke ca vous a plu, le dernier chap arrive dimanche, ou samedi soir, je c pas trop encore, et vous aurez tadam droit aux réactions de Drago&cie, 'fin stt Drago….a bientot**


	12. chapitre 12

Dsl pr le retard, mais ce chap ne me plaisait pas trop, alors je l'ai modifié un peu, mais il ne me convient tjs pas ! mais bon, comme j'ai envie de passer à autre chose, alors tant pis, je le laisse tel quel ! j'espère kil vous plaira quand même…

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : vi, il était un peu court com chap, mais je me rattrape, celui ci fait plus de 15pages, ca compense. Kanto réactions de Malfoy Sénior, au début je n'avais absolument rien écris, alors j'ai voulu rajouter une scène, mais au finale, ca me convient tjs pas, alors tant pis. Kanta la fic ke tu traduis, je vais de ce pas aller la lire, puisk j'en ai fini avec la mienne, et jte dis ske j'en pense. Sur ce, je te laisse, j'espère ke cette fin te conviendra plus qu'a moi. Bisous, et merci pr ttes tes reviews

**Darkside91()** : merci pr ta review, même si com tu me le confirme, ma fic é super prévisible ! mais en fait, j'avais tt simplement pas envie de me compliker l'histoire, et à défaut d'être amant, ej voulais qu'il y est un lien entre H&D, ki justifie pr ma ptit conscience ke j ene pouvais pas les mettre ensemble ! lol j'espère ke la sutie te plaira, mais c le dernier chapitre…

**Cily** : lol je viens de relire ta reivew, et elle m'a bcp amusé sur le « visite de courtoisie », car j'ai repris ton expression ss le vouloir. Mais cette scène n'est pas idéale, stt ke je  viens de la rajouter, a cause de vos reviews. Fin voilà, j'espère kel va te plaire, a bientôt, et merci pr ta review.

**Tziganne** : bon, ok, j'ai pas tellement assuré sur le Hermione fille de Malefoy, mais kestu veux, il lui fallait bien un père, et ds le genre, j'en voyais pas 50 des pères possibles, stt ke c pas amusant si ct un serpentard ke personne ne connaissait. Ct ca  ou je faisais avoir une liaison entre Lily et rogue, ce ki aurait pu être cohérent, et ils oré été frere et sœur ka moitié.. lol fin voilà, c trop tard maintenant, mais ravie qu'elle t'ai plu quand même ma fic !

**Dark-Mione :** de kel phrase tu parles dans ta review ? g pas tt suivi… sinon, je suis contente, car jusko bout tu m'auras suivi, alors merci bcp bcp bcp !

**Sarah Lily Potter :** 1000 excuses, il faut blâmer car par sa faute je n'ai as eu ta review. Je sais pas pkoi des fois ca bug, mais si je l'avais eu, j'aurais posté mon chapitre, tu peux en être certaine ! alors dsl que tu ai du attendre stt ke ct le dernier chapitre ! sinon, merci bcp pr ta review, je trouve va cool, pr ce chap la, j'ai eu quasiment ke des tit nouvo, jem ben ! en tt cas, j'espère ke cet ultime chap te plaira, même après 1 mois de vacances, et même si tu as oublié les 11chap précédents ! lol bonne vacance kan meme, a bientôt 

A présent, le dernier chapitre… bonne lecture

**Chapitre 12**

- _Adieu Lucius…_

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était en sueur, son corps tremblait, elle ressentait les même émotions que cette jeune femme. Soudain, elle comprit.

- Non.. sanglota t-elle. Pitié, tout mais pas ça… Non ! s'écria t-elle cette fois, en serrant son poing.

Drago de son côté ne parvenait à s'endormir. Sans savoir pourquoi, il n'avait de cesse de penser à Hailie, ou plutôt Hermione. Elle était si différente… Quelque chose avait changé, et il voulait savoir quoi. Il tourna une nouvelle fois, mais sa tête était trop pleine pour qu'il puisse se reposer, et il se mit à sourire, imaginant la tête de Ginny si elle savait qu'une fille autre qu'elle peuplait ses nuits. Il ferma les yeux, mais le silence qui pesait depuis qu'il s'était couché décuplait les moindres petits bruits et cela l'exaspérait. De plus, depuis quelques minutes, il entendait Hermione s'agiter, elle devait être en train de rêver. Mais soudain, il l'entendit crier, puis sangloter. Il se leva d'un bond et sortit de sa chambre, hésitant, puis pénétra dans celle d'Hermione. Il s'approcha de son lit et s'assit sur le rebord. Elle était assise, serrant ses draps contre elle, et le regard perdu dans le vide. Il posa doucement sa main sur sa joue, attendant sa réaction avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soir. Elle eut une léger sursaut, comme si elle se réveillait d'une longue nuit, puis se tourna vers lui.

- Drago ! s'exclama t-elle en se blottissant précipitamment dans ses bras. Je l'ai vu...  sanglota t-elle en s'accrochant à lui.

- Qui ça ? Qui as tu vu ? Et calme toi, ce n'était qu'un rêve, rien de plus… la rassura t-il en la serrant davantage dans ses bras.

- Mon père… je l'ai vu, je… il semblait tellement en colère… c'était si réel Drago…

- Pourquoi es tu si effrayée ? l'interrogea t-il calmement, en desserrant son étreinte, et en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Il l'a tué.. je l'ai vu… il l'a retrouvée, mais comme je n'étais pas là, alors il l'a tuée… il la tuée… poursuivit-elle sans prêter attention à la demande de Drago.

- Mais de quoi tu parles Hermione ? Tu m'inquiètes, je ne comprends rien… déclara t-il, en passant sa main  contre son front brûlant, séchant ses larmes.

- Mon père, il… mais se rendant compte qu'il ne savait rien, elle s'interrompit, et tenta de lui expliquer simplement. Tu te souviens l'autre jour, quand tu nous as conseillé d'aller voir Rogue, avec Harry ?

- Oui… Rogue semblait cacher quelque chose, mais il ne m'en avait rien dit d'avantage…

- On est allé le voir et… Ils nous a avoué que je n'étais pas la fille de Lily et James Potter Depuis le début il le savait, mais il n'a rien dit, il n'a jamais dévoilé le secret que Lily lui avait confié… Et il a continué de nous mentir, à nous, se vengeant sur Harry pour les erreurs de son père… Il le savait, et il n'a rien fait pour nous empêcher de prendre cette potion…

- Je suis désolé Hermione… Mais alors, qui étaient tes vrais parents ?

- Ma mère.. ma mère était la préfète de Seirdaigle, la meilleure amie de Lily… Et mon père… elle marqua une courte pause, puis reprit mon père était un serpentard, ma mère a eut une liaison avec lui, et de cette liaison je suis née. Cependant, elle a découvert qu'il était un mangemort. Il ne voulait pas de cet enfant, il était marié et selon ses mots, il était un homme d'honneur, un sang pur, et il ne pouvait faire d'enfant qu'à la femme qu'il avait épousé. Alors ma mère s'est enfuie, comprenant que je serai en danger. Elle m'a confiée à Lily, qui était enceinte d'Harry, et elle a alors prit la décision de me faire passer pour sa fille, illusionnant tout le monde grâce à divers sortilèges….

- Je comprends mieux à présent…

- … et cette nuit, quand je rêvais, je la voyais, je l'ai vu, le jour où elle lui a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte… et ensuite…

- Calme toi… lui ordonna t-il gentiment en l'attirant de nouveau à lu, et étrangement, elle se laissa faire, se blottissant contre lui.

- Je l'ai vu, quand il l'a retrouvée… Elle avait peur, elle pleurait, mais cela lui était bien égale… Il lui a demandé où était l'enfant, mais elle ne lui a pas répondu, elle la défié du regard et lui a simplement répondu que jamais il ne pourrait me faire de mal, que j'étais en sécurité.. Ensuite, tout est devenu flou, j'ai juste entendu ces mots, puis plus rien…

- Et que disait ces mots ? demanda Drago, une boule dans la gorge, se doutant de la réponse.

- … Avada Kedrava… Il la tué Drago, je l'ai vu… sanglota t-elle de plus belle, tandis qu'il resserrait davantage son étreinte….

Il passa son bras autours de ses épaules et la serra contre lui, lui murmurant qu'il était désolé, que tout irait mieux maintenant. Mais il savait que tout n'irait pas mieux, il ne pouvait que trop comprendre ce qu'on pouvait ressentir de voir quelqu'un que l'on aime mourir sous ses yeux…

- Drago… commença Hermione en s'écartant de lui, et en remettant un mèche derrière son oreille. Que sais-tu de ton père, quand tu étais enfant ? La question étonna Drago, qui la regarda perplexe, mais il répondit

- Le peu que je me souvienne de mon père quand j'étais petit, c'est ses éclats de voix quand je faisais une bêtise, ses amis qu'il recevait très souvent, la rigueur qu'il m'imposait… Si le sens de ta question était de savoir s'il était un père aimant, attentionné, et protecteur, alors non, je ne me rappelle pas avoir connu mon père ainsi.

- Et de l'époque où il était à Poudlard, et peu de temps avant que tu naisses, que sais-tu ?

- Trop peu de chose… Il n'a jamais voulu me parler de son adolescence, ni des raisons qui ont fait de lui un mangemort. Je ne sais quasiment rien de mon père, hormis que c'est un homme froid, distant, puissant, et que vaut mieux être son ami que son ennemi. Ca, je l'ai appris à mes dépens… ajouta t-il en souriant faiblement. C'est bon, tu es rassurée, je peux retourner me coucher sans craindre d'être à nouveau déranger par une jolie fille en larmes…

- Oui, ça va aller, merci… répondit-elle en séchant ses larmes. Tu sais, tu n'étais pas obligé de venir… Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Ginny t'aime tant… sourit-elle.

- Que veux-tu, je suis irrésistible…

- Et très modeste… se moqua t-elle. Mais dis-moi, tu consoles toutes les filles en larmes que tu croises, ou c'est un privilège que tu nous octrois ?

- Non, juste les jolies filles.. répliqua t-il, ce qui lui valut une légère tape sur l'épaule. Non, ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes, comme tu dois t'en douter, c'est juste que… en fait je t'aime bien, mais ne va pas le répéter, je n'aimerais pas devoir être gentil avec toi... plaisanta t-il.

- Et tu consoles Ginny de la même façon ?

- Non, avec elle, mon charme suffit à la rassurer…Je l'embrasse, la prend dans mes bras, lui murmure que je l'aime, et ça tout de suite mieux…

- J'imagine… répondit-elle, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Il se leva ensuite, déposa un baise sur son front, la rallongea, et rajustant ses draps sur elle, il lui souhaita bonne nuit. Il l'observa quelques secondes, tapis dans le noir, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, recherchant une tranquillité qu'elle aurait du mal à retrouver ce soir. Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui, une fois qu'elle fut rendormie, et retourna se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Drago se réveilla doucement, mais fit un bond quand il s'aperçut qu'il ne lui restait plus que 20 minutes avant le début des cours. Il ne s'était pas réveillé, et Hermione n'était pas venu s'assurer qu'il se levait. Il se leva à la hâte, enfila son uniforme et sortit tel quel, sans passer par la salle de bain, pour une fois. Arrivé dans la grande salle, il la trouva presque vide, et quand il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il pesta en s'apercevant qu'il n'avait même plus le temps de déjeuner.

- Tiens, c'est pas grand chose, mais ça va t'aider un peu à tenir jusqu'à midi… entonna une voix derrière lui.

Drago se retourna, et fut surpris de voir Hermione, en tenue moldue pour une fois, lui tendre deux tartines et un verre de jus d'orange.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveill ?? s'exclama t-il, en prenant le verre et une des tartines, tout en la remerciant.

- Tu dormais si paisiblement que je n'ai pas osé te réveiller… D'ailleurs, tu es très mignon quand tu dors… ajouta t –elle le voyant sur le point de répliquer.

Ils arrivèrent en cours et rejoignirent leur place respective, tandis que Drago avalait sa dernière bouchée. La matinée passa rapidement, et tous se retrouvèrent pour déjeuner dans la grande salle. Hermione était en train de parler avec Harry, assis en face de lui, quand soudain, Drago arriva dans la salle, en retard, pour changer.

- Drago, s'étonna t-elle, une fois qu'il eut déposé un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de Ginny. Que fais tu l ?

- En fait, depuis hier, je n'arrête pas de penser…

- Non, parce que tu sais le faire ? se moqua Hermione, puis elle se reprit. Désolée…

- Tu sais que tu es très amusante ? Sérieusement, depuis cette nuit, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à un truc... Pourquoi toute ces questions sur mon père ? hésita t-il, en remarquant le changement d'attitude de la gryffondor.

- Comme ça, pour rien, histoire de parler…

- Her… Hailie, se reprit-il aussitôt, je ne pense pas que dans l'état où tu étais hier soir, tu aies envie de discuter autours d'une tasse de thé… Alors dis moi…

- Non, ne pose pas la question… le supplia Hermione.

- Si, je veux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive !

- Non, ça ne te regardes pas ! répliqua t-elle en se tournant de l'autre côté.

- S'il te plait… insista t-il plus doucement, en s'asseyant de l'autre côté. Quelque chose te tracasse, et je veux savoir quoi…

- Je.. je ne peux pas… hésita t-elle, troublée par la douceur du ton de Drago.

- Tu ne veux pas, c'est différent… J'aurais cru que tu avais confiance en moi, mais je me suis trompé… se résigna Drago, avec déception, en se levant.

- Attends !

Elle s'était relevée rapidement, et l'avait retenu par le bras. Tout deux étaient troublées par ce contact, et Drago passait inlassablement de ces yeux bleus à sa main posée sur la sienne. Ginny et Harry regardaient la scène, attendant la suite des évènements, non sans une pointe de jalousie.

- Très bien, mais ne m'en veux pas, je n'y suis pour rien…Tu connais la magie instinctive ? lui demanda t-elle, ce à quoi il hocha la tête. Très bien, alors tu sais également que je dois te toucher, poursuivit-elle en plaçant chacune de ses mains autours de son visage, mettant toute la salle en émoi.

Elle s'était considérablement rapprochée de lui, posant presque son front contre le sien, et plongeant ses yeux dans l'océan acier de Drago, cherchant à ne pas rompre le contact qu'elle avait instauré entre eux. Soudain, des images envahirent les pensées de Drago, venant par flashs, très rapides, saccadées... Il  ne recevait que des bribes, mais se concentrait pour en comprendre la signification. En fait, Hermione lui faisait simplement passer toutes les images qu'elle découvrait en rêve depuis quelques jours, sur l'adolescence de sa mère, la relation avec son père etc… Mais ses forces lui échappaient très vite, et elle sentit qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à lui montrer le plus important. Leur contact était trop faible, alors, dans un sursaut d'appréhension, elle posa ses lèvres sur le siennes. Harry se leva d'un coup, prêt a protester, mais Ginny, sans trop savoir pourquoi, le retint par le bras, comprenant sans doute qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à interpréter dans ce simple geste. Il se rassit, sans pour autant ôter la mine renfrognée qu'il arborait. Au bout de quelques secondes, quand elle jugea que Drago en avait assez appris sur elle, Hermione se recula légèrement, et le regarda, hésitant quant à sa réaction. Certes, il devait se douter qu'elle l'avait embrassé pour maintenir le contact, pour le renforcer, mais aux yeux de tous, elle avait embrassé Drago Malefoy, le copain de sa meilleure amie. Sentant les regards posés sur eux, elle sentit une pointe de colère naître en elle, et elle retourna vivement, s'adressant aux élèves :

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !

Puis, se retournant vers Drago, elle ajouta

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me croire, et d'un côté, j'aurais préféré que tout cela ne soit qu'une illusion sortit de mes rêves, mais je ne crois pas… je suis désolée… ajouta t-elle en baissant le regard.

- Non, s'empressa t-il d'ajouter, ne le sois pas, après tout tu n'y est pour rien… déclara t-il en lui relevant la tête de sorte à croiser son regard.

- Oui, mais tu m'as toujours méprisée, alors savoir que…

- Approche… déclara t-il simplement, en l'attirant à elle, et quand elle eut consentit, il al prit dans ses bras.

Soulagée quelque part, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, et le laissa l'entourer de ses bras.

- Je crois… commença t-elle en se dégageant faiblement de son étreinte, je crois que quelque part au fond de moi je le savais….

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Drago.

- Dumbledore avait raison... Regarde l'apparence que j'ai pris… C'est une apparence que j'aurais très bien avoir, grande, blonde aux yeux bleus… Inconsciemment, j'ai peut être voulu être celle qu'il n'a pas voulu que je sois, une Malefoy…

- Quoi ? s'écria Harry, jusque là resté passif devant cet étrange tableau.

- Tu te souviens, commença Hermione, quand Rogue nous a parlé de cette liaison qu'aurait eu ma mère avec un mangemort, liaison de laquelle je serais née ? Tu te souviens aussi que ma mère m'a confiée à Lily pour me protéger, car elle savait que s'il nous retrouvait, mon père n'aurait pas hésité à la tuer, moi y compris.

- Oui, mais quel est le rapport avec les Malefoy ? s'étonna Harry.

- En fait, je fais d'étranges rêves depuis plusieurs jours… Je revis des moments de l'adolescence de ma mère, et de sa liaison avec mon père.. je vis ces moments à travers ses yeux… c'est comme ça que j'ai compris qui était mon père, qui était cet homme qui par soucis d'honneur et de vertu m'a refusée car étant illégitime…

- Ce que tu essayes de nous dire, c'est que… que cet homme qui a eut une liaison avec ta mère, un mangemort, ton père, serait donc…

- …Le père de Drago… acheva Hermione à sa place. D'où le choix de cette apparence je pense, ce qui montre bien qu'une fois de plus, Dumbledore sait tout toujours avant tout le monde… c'est énervant, vous trouvez pas ? questionna t-elle avec une moue boudeuse, tandis que tous sourirent allègrement.

- En tout cas, reprit Hermione, l'avantage c'est que si tu restes avec Ginny, elle deviendra ma belle sœur, en plus d'être ma meilleure amie, et moi je pourrais rester avec Harry. Et tout les deux, vous devrez apprendre à vous entendre et à vous supporter… s'adressa t-elle cette fois aux deux garçons qui se regardèrent tout d'abord avec méfiance, avant de sourire et s'acquiescer.

- Je crois que quelqu'un va devoir de charger de m'expliquer, car je ne comprends rien du tout… s'exclama Ginny. Hailie, pourquoi as tu parlé d'Harry ? Et comment connais sa mère ? Et depus quand Rogue te fais des confidences ?

Hermione jeta un regard amusé, tour à tour à Harry puis à Drago. Ils s'échangèrent tout trois des regards à la fois inquiets, amusés, qui illustrait bien le désarroi dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

- Qui lui explique ? demanda innocemment Hermione, tandis que son regard, ainsi que celui d'Harry convergea aussitôt vers Drago, avec insistance.

- Très bien, très bien, je m'en charge... mais bonjour la solidarit ! céda Drago. Bon, Ginny, ma chérie, ça va être très long, commença t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Alors ce que je te suggère, c'est de zapper ton cours de potion, et de venir avec moi dans le parc, et je te promets de tout t'expliquer en détails.

- D'accord, mais…

- Non non non, pas de mais, tu me suis, tu te tais, tu m'écoutes et ensuite, tu poseras des question… s'empressa t-il de répliquer, l'entraînant avec lui dehors.

Tout les élèves avaient suivis les différents échanges, mais peu d'entre eux avaient compris ce en quoi il en retournait. Un brouhaha s'était peu à peu instauré dans la salle, chacun essayant de comprendre, d'autre posant directement des questions aux intéressés.

- Mes chers élèves… commença Dumbledore en claquant dans ses mains. Je conçois que ce repas ait été chargé en surprise, mais je vous demanderai de bien vouloir finir de déjeuner en silence, dans le calme, et ensuite retourner vaquer à vos occupations. Cependant, j'aimerai que Mr Pully et Miss Gensen viennent me rejoindre dans mon bureau une fois le repas terminé.

Les deux intéressés se regardèrent un instant, ne sachant sur quel pied danser, ni le pourquoi de cette visite. Ils terminèrent donc rapidement leur repas et sortirent de la salle, se dirigeant vers le bureau de leur directeur. Une fois de plus, le passage s'ouvrit à leur arrivée, et sans étonnement cette fois, ils s'y engouffrèrent.

- vous vouliez nous voir professeur ? s'adressa Hermione à un directeur assis dans son fauteuil, souriant.

- Vous vous souvenez quand vous êtes venus me voir il y a quelques jours de cela, je vous ai dit que j'essayerais de trouver une solution en ce qui concernait votre apparence. Après tout, inutile d'usurper une identité qui n'est pas la vôtre, puisque vous êtes « revenus », il me semblait donc logique de vous rendre ce qui vous appartenez, ce sue vous êtes tout simplement.

- Mais professeur, osa Hermione, vous aviez dit que ce n'était pas possible..

- Ca ne l'était pas, en effet, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai réfléchi longuement pour trouver une solution. Et je crois l'avoir trouvée…

- Vraiment ?

- Biens sûr, je n'en garantie pas les effets à long terme, je ne peux vous affirmer que vous en devrez pas à l'avenir réutiliser cette formule, mais je pense sincèrement qu'elle pourrait fonctionner. C'est un sortilège, associé à deux potions, l'une similaire au polynectar, et l'autre au véritasérum, ce qui signifie que l'action de cette formule sera de vous donner l'apparence de ce que vous êtes réellement. Elle reflète ce que vous êtes à l'intérieur, votre identité, votre âme. Votre apparence changera, grâce au polynectar, et vous ne pourrez tricher sur votre identité grâce au véritasérum… Alors, qu'en dites vous, souhaitez vous en faire l'expérience ? vous devez être vraiment sur de le vouloir, car autant je ne peux vous garantir les effets à long terme, autant je sais que cette potion est irréversible. Alors réfléchissez bien…

- C'est tout réfléchi professeur… s'empressa d'ajouter Harry, ce à quoi Hermione acquiesça.

- Très bien, alors revenez d'ici deux semaines, et la potion sera prête… répondit Dumbledore, surpris de la réaction si hâtive de ses élèves, ayant entraperçu une lueur d'hésitation dans le regard de la jeune gryffondor.

Deux semaines avaient ainsi passé, et les deux gryffondors étaient de retour dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Bien sûr, leurs amis étaient au courant de la démarche qu'ils entreprenaient, et c'est pour cela que Ginny attendait patiemment, assise entre les jambes de Drago, et Ron appuyé contre un arbre. Ils étaient là, dans un recoin isolé du parc, à attendre le retour de leurs amis. Le soleil haut à cette heure commençait à taper, et Ginny avait fermé les yeux, étendu ses jambes et relevé ses manches, ainsi que le bas de sa jupe, profitant un maximum du soleil, tendis que Drago, caresser inlassablement du bout des doigts le ventre également dénudé de la jeune fille.

- Ca y'est, ils arrivent ! s'exclama Ron.

- Mais, comment se fait-il que… commença Ginny, avant de sentir la main de Drago se plaquer sur sa bouche, tout en lui suggérant de ne pas poser la question.

Elle le regarda, surpris, puis acquiesça. Drago crut avoir réussi, ne pas vexer ou attrister Hermione, c'est pour cela qu'il avait fait taire la jeune Weasley, qu'il connaissait pour sa maladresse. Mais c'était sans compter sur le deuxième Weasley, qui lui ne sembla pas étonné de poser la question.

- Hermione, pourquoi le sortilège n'a t-il pas fonctionné sur toi ? demanda t-il naïvement, sans voir la lueur de tristesse qui durant l'espace d'un seconde traversa la gryffondor.

- Détrompe toi, le sort a parfaitement marché… répondit Hermione, se reprenant.

_Flash…_

_Une fois la potion avalée, et le sort lancé, Hermione et Harry se sentirent devenir faibles, très faibles, leurs forces les abandonner, et petit à petit, ils étaient tombés dans un lourd sommeil…_

- _Professeur, le sort n'a pas march ! s'était écriée Hermione en voyant ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés, et en apercevant dans le miroir ces yeux bleus aciers._

- _Si, il a fonctionné… hésita Harry en regardant ses mains comme pour la première fois, puis en touchant sa cicatrice du bout des doigts._

- _Mais pourquoi j'ai gardé cette apparence alors ? _

- _Je crois comprendre Miss Granger.. en fait la jeune fille aux yeux noisettes et aux cheveux châtains emmêlés était Hermione Granger, la fille des Granger, honorables moldus. Mais depuis, vous avez énormément changée, vous avez découvert vos origines, vos parents, vous savez à présent que vous êtes une Malefoy, reconnue ou non, vous l'êtes…_

- _Ce que vous voulez dire, poursuivit Harry, c'est que inconsciemment, Hermione voudrait être la fille de Lucius Malefoy, et donc avoir les caractéristiques de cette famille, soit les yeux bleus et les cheveux blonds ?_

- _C'est à peu près ça, en effet…_

- _Mais c'est insens ! protesta Hermione. Comment pourrais-je souhaiter être la fille d'un mangemort ? Qui a tué ma mère qui plus est ??_

- _Non, bien sûr.. ce n'est pas la fille d'un mangemort et d'un criminel que vous souhaitez être. C'est tout simplement une jeune fille qui appartient à une vraie famille, unie, aimante et légitime… Inconsciemment, vous voulez être Hermione Malefoy, et ne plus être la fille d'une fille mère, sans nom, sans légitimité._

- _Alors je vais devoir apprendre à vivre sous cette apparence… Mais j'en vois vraiment pas l'intérêt vu que sciemment ou non, je ne serai jamais une Malefoy, je ne serais jamais reconnue comme tel, alors pourquoi l'avoir souhait ?_

_Fin du flash…_

- Le sort a fonctionné Ron, c'est juste qu'Hermione a préféré garder cette apparence… ajouta Harry, omettant sciemment les raisons de ce choix.

- De toute façon, que tu sois blonde ou châtain, nous on t'aime quand même ! s'exclama Ginny en la prenant dans ses bras, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait appris la vérité, vérité qu'elle avait eu du mal à accepter, étrangement.

- Oui, tu as raison, il va juste me falloir un peu de temps pour l'accepter, c'est tout !

- Mais vois le bon côté, répliqua Harry en l'attirant à lui. Tu devras me séduire à nouveau, pour que je tombe amoureux d'Hermione Granger…

- Hermione Granger Malefoy, ajouta Drago en prenant Hermione dans ses bras, une fois dégagée de l'étreinte d'Harry. Que mon père te reconnaisse ou non, tu es une Malefoy, et tu seras une Miss Malefoy à mes yeux, n'est ce pas petite sœur ? sourit il.

- Merci… se contenta t-elle de répondre.

Pour elle, être considérée comme une Malefoy par Drago était important, être acceptée par Drago avait plus de valeur à ses yeux que par Lucius lui même. Puis, une fois son sourire passé, elle réfléchit quelques secondes, avant de renchérir.

- D'une, je suis aussi grande que toi, et de deux, je suis née 6 mois avant toi, donc, c'est moi l'aînée, _petit frère_ ! ajouta t –elle en insistant bien sur le _petit frère_.

Tous éclatèrent de rire devant l'expression boudeur de Drago qui croisa ses bras sur son torse et fronça les sourcils.

- Mais t-inquiète pas mon chérie, tu restera toujours mon préféré… le taquina Ginny en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres.

Il se mit à sourire, répondant à son baiser. Soudain, il se recula, et son visage afficha un air mi sérieux, mi angoissé.

- C'est le moment de vérité Hermione… déclara t-il solennellement en fixant un point au delà de Ginny.

Tous se regardèrent, surpris, avant de se retourner. Hermione perdit face, à son tour, et Harry se posta instinctivement devant elle, en rempart à ce que pourrait lui faire son père.

- Que fait-il ici Drago ? hésita t-elle.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, c'est bien cela qui m'inquiète, déclara t-il, en allant toutefois à sa rencontre. Père… que faîtes vous ici ?

- Tu ne me vois pas pendant des semaines, et tout ce que tu trouves à dire en me voyant, c'est me demander ce que je fais ici ? siffla Lucius, sur un ton étonnamment neutre. Simple visite de courtoisie…

- Père, sauf votre respect, je vous connais, et si vous êtes ici, ce n'est par tout, sauf par courtoisie…

- Et si tu me présentais plutôt ta nouvelle amie ? Cette jeune fille est d'une beauté étonnante, mais c'est étrange, je ne vous ai jamais vu ici, s'adressa t-il directement à elle, et lui faisant un baise-main courtois.

- Elle est très belle, je ne peux le nier, en effet. Mais sa beauté n'a d'égale que son intelligence, dont je déplore malheureusement l'héritage de sa mère, déclara Drago.

- C'est étrange, il me semble la connaître… poursuivit son père, cherchant visiblement où il aurait pu la rencontrer. Ce visage m'est familier…

- En effet père, vous ne croyez pas si bien dire…

- Je peux vous poser une question ? demanda doucement Hermione.

- Bien sûre…

- Quel effet cela fait, pour une personne de votre rang et de vos convictions, de savoir que vous êtes en train de charmer une sang de bourbe? siffla Hermione, se délectant de la mine déconfite de l'homme.

- Père… reprit aussitôt Drago, préférant éviter la réponse de son père. Inutile de vous présenter Miss Granger… Mais avant tout commentaire, vous m'avez fait part de votre pressentiment de connaître ce visage... Puis-je vous raconter une histoire ?

- Dépêche-toi Drago, je suis pressé, déclara t-il en reprenant son air hautain et suffisant.

- Très bien, je vais faire court. Je vais te raconter l'histoire d'une jeune fille, très belle qui étudiait dans la plus prestigieuse des écoles de sorcellerie, et dont la ruse et l'intelligence l'ont conduit à être envoyé à Seirdaigle. Elle était populaire, maligne, plein de vie, mais elle a eut la malchance de tomber amoureuse d'un homme qui l'a trahie par la suite. Peu de temps avant la fin de son cursus, elle s'est amouraché d'un serpentard, sans tenir compte des avertissements de sa meilleure amie. Mais l'amour rend aveugle comme l'on dit souvent, alors elle ne l'a pas écoutée, et a entamé une liaison avec cet homme, renonçant à son amitié. Peu de temps après, elle est tombée enceinte, et était si heureuse qu'elle voulut partager cette nouvelle avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, qu'elle croyait connaître…

Drago racontait cela avait un calme étrange, une patience sans faille, une contenance inexplicable, compte tenu des personnages en question. Hermione était blottie dans les bras d'Harry, cherchant du réconfort auprès de la seule personne susceptible de le lui procurer. Drago, quand à lui, poursuivait son récit, se délectant des expressions successives peintes sur le visage de son père. Tout d'abord patient, puis surpris, il était à présent angoissé, mais faisait face, comme toujours.

- Ton histoire est très touchante Drago, mais je ne vois pas en quoi elle me concerne….

- J'y viens, ne soyez pas si impatient Père… Où en étais-je déj ? Ah oui, je m'en souviens. Imaginez un peu la surprise et la torpeur de cette jeune femme, heureuse de porter cet enfant, quand elle s'est vue infligée de reproches, de menaces par l'homme qu'elle aimait tant, tout cela parce qu'il n'avait pas eu la franchise de lui avouer qu'en tant que Sang Pur, il se devait de rester fidèle à sa femme, et à ses convictions. Il ne voulait pas de cet enfant illégitime, mais elle l'aimait, et avait refusé de voir. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'accepta la vérité qu'au moment même où, preuve de sa lâcheté, il avait voulu la frapper, et elle découvrit alors avec effroi que l'homme qu'elle croyait si doux et si attentionné n'était qu'un vulgaire mangemort, incapable d'amour, de tendresse, ni même de fidélité envers celle à laquelle il était uni  par les liens sacrés du mariage. Mais la pauvre était loin de se douter que le pire restait à venir. Quand elle a découvert la marque, elle s'est enfui, comprenant le danger qu'elle et son enfant encouraient en restant près de ce monstre. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que son imprudence, quelques mois plus tard, la conduirait à sa perte, des mains même de l'homme avec lequel elle avait tant espéré vivre sa vie. Dois-je continuer Père, où vous parvenez seul à vous situer dans cette histoire ? demanda Drago, d'un ton innocent, mais dont la noirceur des sentiments qui émanait de son être témoignait de sa colère grandissante et de son écœurement.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Drago, moi même je l'ignore, alors ne te mêle pas de ça, cette histoire ne te concerne en rien… siffla Lucius, déstabilisé.

- Je regrette père, mais vous faîte erreur. C'est de ma sœur dont il est question, et il me semble que cela me concerne !

- Mais de quoi tu parles Drago ? Cet enfant, tu n'était même pas sensé en connaître l'existence, cet enfant est mort…

- … le jour où vous en avez tué la mère, c'est cela ? Mais vous faîte erreur, vous avez sous-estimée Emma Gensen ! siffla calmement Drago, tandis qu'un frisson parcouru l'échine de son père à l'évocation de ce nom. Apparemment, elle était à la hauteur de la réputation de sa maison, car peu avant votre ultime rencontre, elle avait accouché d'une magnifique petite fille, aux cheveux châtains comme les siens, mais aux yeux bleus de son père. De peur de ce que vous pourriez lui faire, elle a fait le sacrifice de s'en séparer et de la confier aux Potter, qui elle en était sûre, la considérerait comme leur propre enfant. Puis elle est allée au rendez-vous que tu lui avais fixée, usant de la magie pour t'illusionner et apparaître enceinte à tes yeux…

- Non, c'est impossible ! blêmit Lucius. Cela ne se peut, j'aurais perçu sa présence, je…

- Tu aurais été son père, de la même manière que tu avais été le mien ? s'emporta Drago. Tu aurais perçut sa présence, alors que tu n'as jamais été capable de voir à quel point ton propre fils que tu avais sous les yeux souffrait, par ta faute ?!? Tu sais quoi, je crois qu'avoir été éloignée du monstre que tu es aura été la meilleure chose qu'il lui soit arriv ! cracha Drago, perdant son calme, sa voix se remplissant de rancune et de colère.

- Je prends la relève Drago… déclara doucement Hermione, en s'extirpant de l'étreinte d'Harry, et en se postant devant lui, lui caressant la joue du revers de sa main. Drago a raison, la meilleure façon d'être un bon père pour cet enfant aura été de ne jamais vous connaître, et de grandir au sein d'une famille aimante, attentionnée. Comme vous le savez, Lily Potter, il y a 17ans, a donné naissance a des jumeaux, un garçon et une fille. Seulement un seul d'entre eux était son enfant, mais tous l'ignorait, sauf votre grand ami Sévérus, mais je suppose qu'il ne vous en a jamais soufflé mot… Ensuite, à leur tour ils ont été en danger, et à leur tour ils ont fait le sacrifice de se séparer de leur enfant. Seulement voilà, une fois la fillette confiée à une famille d'honorables moldus, pour sa sécurité, leur maison fut attaquée, et Lily comme James moururent ce soir là, laissant orphelin l'enfant qu'ils n'avaient eu le temps de confier. Onze années se passent, et tout deux, ignorant l'existence de l'autre, entrent à Poudlard, en même temps que votre enfant légitime, qu'il ne vous a pas gêné de concevoir peur après avoir appris qu'une autre attendait déjà votre enfant…. Six années passent encore, et je tombe amoureuse d'Harry, mais une fois de plus, notre bonheur est entaché par une étrange révélation, celle que l'ont ne pouvait être ensemble, et vous savez pourquoi ? demanda Hermione en plongeant son regard perçant dans celui de Lucius.

- … Parce que vous étiez liés… défaillit-il en comprenant soudainement. J'ai toujours su que vous étiez plus intelligente et maligne qu'une vulgaire moldue.

- Vous ne voulez pas la fin de l'histoire ?

- Laissez moi vous la raconter jeune fille… Vous ne pouviez pas être ensemble, car ce vieux fou vous a appris que vous étiez la fille dont Lily avait du se séparer pour votre protection. Vous êtes alors devenu Hermione Potter, mais cela, votre arrogance et votre fierté à tout deux n'ont pu le supporter, alors vous avez décidé de mourir, jouant les Roméo et Juliette des temps modernes. Mais quelque chose à du se passer, et vous êtes revenus, arrêtez moi si je me trompe. C'est là que Sévérus rentre en scène, et vous apprends toute la vérité, sur vos origines, votre mère, moi. Quand à cette apparence, je n'ai malheureusement pas d'explication, vous devrez m'éclairer par vous même.

- Non, je vais le faire moi ! répliqua à son tour Drago. Depuis que j'ai découvert qui tu étais réellement, je n'ai de cesse de rejeter ce que je suis, ces origines, ce nom, cette apparence. Vois-en toute l'ironie. Depuis que je connais la vérité, je ne veux plus être un Malefoy, j'ai honte d'être ton fils, et paradoxalement, elle qui ne l'a jamais été le souhaite. Si elle a pris cette apparence, c'est pour ressembler un tant soit peu à ce qu'elle devrait être, une Malefoy… ta fille… ma sœur.

- Avoir les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus et se vêtir de la sorte ne fera jamais de vous une Malefoy ! Jamais je ne vous considérerais comme tel, pour moi, vous resterez une Miss Je-Sais-tout, une sang de bourbe ami de Potter ! siffla Lucius avec son air suffisant.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec vous Père, et j'en suis heureux. Que vous le vouliez ou non, Hermione sera aux yeux de tous une Malefoy, elle en aura l'apparence, le nom, mais heureusement, elle n'en aura jamais le caractère, et c'est ce que j'admire chez elle. Pour une fois, un membre de cette foutue famille sera normal, respectable pour ses choix, et honorable pour ses actes. Oh et autre chose Père… Non seulement Hermione est votre fille, ma sœur, une Malefoy, mais en plus elle sort et est fiancée à Potter, ce qui fait que, quand en tant que Malefoy je l'aurais acceptée et reconnue, et quand ils seront mariés, que tu le veuilles ou non Harry Potter, celui que tu méprises tant, deviendra ton gendre, un membre à part entière de la famille, qu'en penses tu ? sourit Drago, fier de lui, et heureux d'avoir eu sa plus belle revanche sur son père.

Sans un mot, ce dernier avait relevé la tête, faisant face une dernière fois, et était parti, non sans un regard rempli de dégoût et de colère à l'encontre de ces « enfants ».

Drago ne put s'empêcher de maintenir un sourire satisfait sur son visage, et à jamais il garderait en tête l'expression qu'avait arboré son père durant leur entretien. Grâce à elle, il avait enfin eu sa vengeance sur toutes les humiliations subies et les coups reçus. Puis, il se tourna vers Hermione, mais sa bonne humeur s'en vit entachée. Elle semblait si désemparée, si triste, et le regardait de biais, blottie contre l'épaule d'Harry.

- Vois le bon côté des choses, il ne nous a pas jeté de sorts impardonnables, et crois moi ce n'est pas dans son habitude. De toute façon, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à mieux venait de lui, je suis désol

- Je le sais Drago, c'est juste que… Je sais que jamais il ne me considérera comme sa fille, mais j'aurais aimé avoir un père, des parents qui m'aiment, et ne pas vivre avec des fantômes et mes illusions.

- Mais ces parents tu les as Hermione, répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle, et après une regard envers Harry pour lui demander sa 'permission', il lui saisit le bras et l'attira contre lui, lui faisant face.  Ces parents ne t'ont peut être pas mise au monde, mais ils t'aiment comme s'ils l'avaient fait. Tu es leur bien le plus précieux, et tu ne dois pas renoncer à eux sous prétexte que d'autre t'aie conçue. Ils ne suffit pas de mettre au monde un enfant pour en être les parents, ils faut aussi l'élever, l'aimer, le rassurer, lui apporter tout le bonheur, la sécurité et l'amour dont il a besoin. Et pour tout cela, les Grangers méritent plus que ce monstres d'être tes parents.

- Tu as raison…. Déclara t-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras, et en le serrant contre elle. Au fait Drago, s'étonna t-elle, après quelques secondes. Pourquoi as tu dit à ton père que j'étais fiancée à Harry ?

- Petite vengeance personnelle…. Sourit-il. J'avais envie de lui porter le coup de grâce, et je sais qu'il déteste Harry bien plus qu'il ne te méprise. J'ai voulu m'amuser un peu, c'est tout…

- Et moi j'ai une proposition à te faire, déclara soudainement Harry ce qui la fit sursauter.

- Je t'écoute…

- Pourquoi ne pas nous fiancer réellement ? Après tout, on a bientôt fini nos études, et puis comme ça, tu pourras de nouveau et cette fois pour toujours, t'appeler Hermione Potter… qu'en dis-tu ?

- J'en dis que j'adorerais être avec toi, vivre avec toi, et ensuite me marier avec toi… déclara t-elle toute souriante en l'embrassant tendrement. ET puis qui sait, dans quelques mois ou quelques années, on verra si Drago sera un aussi bon oncle qu'il n'est un petit frère ! ajouta t-elle en riant de son rire cristallin qu'Harry aimait tant.

Finalement, les semaines passèrent, et Hermione s'accoutuma à être une jolie blonde aux yeux bleus. Toute l'école avait été surpris en apprenant leur véritable identité, mais personne n'avait osé leur poser de question, surtout depuis qu'Hermione était connue comme étant la sœur de Drago… La fin de l'année était vite arrivée, en même temps que les beaux jours, les éclats de rire des après midi près du lac, et l'assurance que tous avaient réussi leurs ASPICS, s'assurant d'un avenir prometteur, d'auror pour la plupart… Après de nombreuses accolades, et autres baisers, ils se séparèrent sur le quai de la gare, le cœur lourd pour Hermione en voyant Drago repartir avec son père, leur père, qui ne lui avait pas jeté le moindre regard, tandis qu'elle devait retourner à sa vie de simple moldus, feignant d'être encore Hermione Granger, la fille d'honorables moldus…

                                                                    _  F I N  _

Et voila, c'était le dernier chapitre de ma fic, et à présent, je vais pouvoir me consacrer à ma nouvelle fic, et celle que j'écris avec Laure. Alors voilà, je vous laisse, merci de m'avoir suivie sur cette fic, et a bientôt !


End file.
